


Off Course

by fucking-androids (Reyire), scruffyperv (Vyntacular)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All Human!AU, CW: alcohol, M/M, RKs as brothers, eventual explicit sex, please read all chapter tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyire/pseuds/fucking-androids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyntacular/pseuds/scruffyperv
Summary: After finally escaping his overly controlling mother’s grip, Connor heads to Micronesia to start a new life following his greatest passion: marine conservation. However, none of the local charters have any openings for an apprentice position. Simon, the head of Jericho, points him to a little company called A&A that MIGHT have an availability - if he can convince the cranky old man running it to accept him.Meanwhile, his brothers back in Detroit are still struggling with the overbearing rule of Mother, the stresses of being The Perfect Sons, and Mother’s obsession with getting Connor back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the AU we just completed and it literally is because I randomly said "Lets do an AU based on Endless Ocean!" which is an old game we both love. Hank started calling the AU "Diving Dad Dating Simulator" before we had a title, lol. Somehow it evolved from that to also contain all the RK boys, I don't know how, I blame Hank? At any rate, please pay attention to chapter tags in case you want to avoid certain content. Thanks and enjoy!

**_Off Course_ **  
_Chapter One_

Jericho finally came into view, and Connor glared down at the GPS on his phone. It had been a bit hard to find and the day was ridiculously humid. Not to mention, this was the last place he could try to find an apprenticeship at. He couldn’t believe all the other diving charters were too busy to take him on. All of them! This was the area he wanted to be in, so he couldn’t just give up; not when he’d come all this way. Sighing, he slipped his phone into his pocket and approached the front of the building.

“Hello?” A dark-haired woman was stepping out of the building as he approached; she eyed him warily. “Whatever you’re selling, we’re not buying. We don’t need any supplies.”

“Uh, I’m not selling anything. I’m looking for Simon?” Connor tried not to immediately frown at the ‘warm’ reception.

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes before jerking her thumb over her shoulder toward the building. “Inside,” she added as she started walking away.

Inside, as she had so helpfully put it, Connor would find a small group of individuals discussing the next day’s work. A young man in his mid-thirties or so was handing out assignments when he noticed Connor approaching. He finished up what he was doing and dismissed his group.

“Good afternoon. I’m Simon, can I help you?”

“Hi, I’m Connor. I was looking for an apprenticeship position at Jericho, or maybe some information on anyone who has any available openings.” the brunette looked hopeful, repeating a similar line to the one he’d been saying all day.

Simon’s polite smile faded pretty quickly. “Oh… I’m very sorry, but our apprenticeships are all full.” He paused for a moment and then motioned for Connor to follow him. “But I do know of a charter that might have an opening… He doesn’t always take students but he’s a good diver.” He located an old business card and offered it to Connor. “A word of warning though? He’s not always very _friendly_ , especially if he’s been drinking.” The blonde looked quite dejected at having to tell Connor all this. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Connor replied, turning the faded card over in his hands. “I think?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry, but I know a lot of the charters are pretty booked up. You could always leave me your number and I can give you a call back if we get a cancellation?”

“I would like that.” He quickly scribbled his cell phone number on a notepad that Simon gave him before heading out of the building and back into the oppressive heat. This other guy would have to wait until later. He headed back to his hotel to change and rest.

***

That afternoon the skies opened up with a vengeance and proceeded to rain into the evening. Hank was not having a good day. He’d gone diving with some brat that morning that claimed they could dive and instead spent the day being insufferable. This was why he didn’t typically bother doing private tours; served him right for taking the job. The older man grumbled as he took a swig of his beer. He was sitting on his boat, just watching the rain come down as he drank.

Connor approached the old dock cautiously. This was really his last chance, unless Jericho randomly had a cancellation. He clutched his umbrella to fend off the rain and walked up to the boat that was tied up there. “Hello? Simon from Jericho sent me. I’m Connor. He said you might have an apprenticeship position available?”

Hank lowered his beer as a young man approached him. Immediately Sumo was up on his feet, barking with all the ferocity the little mutt could manage. “Down, Sumo. Heel.” The dog immediately stopped barking and hurried back to Hank’s side. The man grumbled something Connor couldn’t hear, then waved him up. “First, isn’t it a bit late for you to be out alone?” Admittedly the sun had just barely set - not that you could enjoy the sunset with a downpour like this. “Second, Simon’s an idiot. I haven’t taken an apprentice in years. Why the hell should I take you?”

The younger man’s brow furrowed. He didn’t expect friendliness from the guy, but his “out too late” comment completely went over his head. “To be honest, everyone is full up this year. You seem to be the only one with an opening. I mean, if you want to see my qualifications, I have them.” 

Hank scowled. Children, could they ever take no for an answer? “And that’s why you came all the way out here in the rain?” He took a sip of his beer and leaned forward. “We’re closed. Business hours are from sun up to sun down and you’ve missed me by…” He eyed the horizon. “Ten minutes.”

“I see.” Connor mused for a moment and then smiled brightly at the older man, who hadn’t bothered to introduce himself. “I’ll be going then.” He turned and made his way back off the dock and towards his hotel again, which was mercifully, close by.

Hank blinked in clear surprise. What? “Fuckin’ weird kid,” he muttered to Sumo as he watched him walk away. The blue heeler cocked his head and lolled his tongue as his tail wagged. “I agree.” He took another swig of his beer. “Let’s go home.”

***

Hank hardly knew what to do with himself when he arrived at the boathouse that morning and found that he was not alone. The sun hadn’t even risen yet and he figured he had a good couple hours before anyone showed up to annoy him. It was the perfect time to go for a personal dive and take some photos. Except now there was a handsome young man standing there waiting for him.

“What are you doing standing around my shop?” he grumbled as he hopped onto the deck to moor the boat. Sumo sprung nimbly from the boat to the deck and took off at a sprint — off to chase seagulls probably. Hank shrugged and turned back to the boy.

“Waiting for you to open, of course.” Connor smiled enthusiastically. There was no way he’d give up that easy.

“Oh god, you’re the kid from last night! What the fuck are you doing here? Don’t you give up?” Even as he spoke Hank stormed up to the little shop and flipped the Closed sign over as he began unlocking the place. He didn’t want anything to do with this kid. He was just going to go about his morning plans and pretend like he wasn’t there ruining his morning.

Connor followed him cheerfully. “So, about that apprenticeship position .. you do have one open, right?”

Hank glanced over his shoulder when the boy actually followed him inside. “Why do you care?” he snarled. “I have better things to do then cater to the whims of some weird kid.” He stopped at a door in the back of the shop and pointed a finger at Connor. “Fucking _stay_.” He jerked a thumb to the Employees Only sign and stormed through it.

Connor sighed and went to meander the shop. It boasted an eclectic collection of merchandise ranging from specialized diving gear to locally salvaged trinkets, but seemed primarily to provide a wide variety of prints featuring marine life. Most of the photos appeared to be credited to photographer H. Anderson, but a fair number of photos reflecting underwater structures were marked C. Anderson. Back at the register a little handwritten sign proudly announced that all proceeds went to A&A Diving and Conservation, while a tip jar announced, in a different hand, that it contained Sumo’s Treat Fund.

The door to the back room swung open then and Hank strolled back out. Barefoot with his hair tied back and wearing only a wetsuit, the older man cut an extremely different profile than he did the night before. Despite his age he was still in good shape, handsome even. He set a duffle bag on the counter and checked his equipment before his blue eyes narrowed on Connor.

“For christ’s sake. What are you still doing here?”

“You told me to stay.” Connor responded, defensively, pretending to look offended. “Did you forget about me?” Originally, he had come back because this guy was intriguing despite his standoffishness. But also, the chances of any of the other charters having a cancellation was slim to none and if he wanted to learn here, the grumpy guy was his last chance.

Hank frowned deeply. “I do not have the patience to deal with this.” The older man slung his bag back up onto his shoulder and left the shop. “Sumo! Time for a ride!” He called into the empty morning and, within a few minutes, the dog had returned to his side. “Good boy.” A brief smile flickered across his features before he remembered he was being shadowed by a _different_ pup. He glowered over his shoulder at the kid and started toward the boat.

“Are you sure we can’t just talk?” Connor questioned, following him towards the boat. “Or at least you could tell me your name.”

Hank grumbled beneath his breath as Sumo hopped back onto the boat. “Fuck. Fine. Just, get on. I have a photo I want to try and catch and I’m wasting time dealing with you.” He motioned to the mooring. “Get in, untie her, and we’ll go. You can talk to me all you want on the way.” Still grumbling to himself, Hank started up the engine and waited for Connor to release the boat. “The name’s Hank.” He glared over at the brunette. “What’s your name again?”

“Connor,” he replied, doing as he was told so they could get started. He was pleased that he’d somehow managed to get the other diver to finally listen to him. At least he could prove he wasn’t a total flake out on the water. It was the place he most felt at home.

Hank watched him work and, when he didn’t immediately balk at dealing with the boat, he relaxed a little. Okay, maybe he wasn’t a complete waste of time. “I’m sorry you caught me in a mood.” He confessed after a few minutes of driving in silence. “Why are you so determined to get a charter out here? It’s a relatively small area already.” Hank liked it because it was isolated and he was typically left to his own devices. Not many other people felt the same. “It’s just research and conservation out here, none of the glamorous salvaging jobs most kids are interested in.”

The older man’s voice brought Connor out of his thoughts. He was admiring the view and enjoying the wind whipping by. “Salvaging?” he repeated. “No, no, I’m here to learn more about diving and conservation. Also, I don’t know what’s glamorous about salvaging. We need to be doing more to protect the ocean, not dragging random things out of it.”

Huh, that was an interesting change of pace. “I see, and Jericho’s full up so you’re stuck begging for scraps.” They had the bigger research crew over there, bigger conservation projects. This kid was just flitting through because he had no where else to be. He was silent for the remainder of the ride out to his diving spot. “If that’s all you want,” he spoke up suddenly. “I suppose I can teach you. Now, I have a rare seahorse to find and not much time before dawn to work with.” He paused once he had finished gearing up. “If you aren’t modest and would like to try on one of the spare wetsuits in your size, I’ll take you out when I’m done.” With that he dropped into the water.

Connor felt relieved for a moment and then ridiculously ecstatic. He wouldn’t have to go home with his tail between his legs and face all the “I told you so” comments from his mother. She thought he was crazy for studying marine biology in the first place. He pushed those thoughts out of his head and happily went to find gear that would fit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awake early (probs bc my Hank isn't home *sniffle*) so here's a chapter update!!

**_Off Course_ **   
_Chapter Two_

Hank was gone for nearly an hour but when he returned he appeared to be in far better spirits than he had been when he went in. The older diver grinned when he found Connor waiting for him in a wet suit with Sumo half laying in his lap. “Even Sumo likes you, huh? Guess I don’t have a choice.” He set his expensive camera back in the bag and switched to a smaller more manageable one. “I want to see how you handle yourself in the water, so we’ll just do a brief tour of the area for now. Ready?”

“Of course,” Connor agreed, triple checking his equipment. He wasn’t anxious about how he’d do, this was like second nature to him now, but he was worried about impressing Hank. The older man could change his mind if he didn’t like the dive. He steadied himself as much as he could before going in the water.

Hank in the water was a lot nicer than Hank out of the water. He pointed various things out to Connor as they went - mostly stuff he’d show off in private tours - but it was clear he had a destination in mind. They came at last to a small area of shallows where Hank motioned for Connor to follow him up to the surface. He took off his flippers and his tank, left both on the shore, and motioned for Connor to continue following. It was a small hike, nothing strenuous, to the summit of the little island where a rocky clearing rose up among the palms. 

“I usually bring a hammock out here,” Hank noted as he pat one of the sturdy palms. “But I thought you might like… ah, there - see the pod of dolphins? They’re a rare sight, but I can usually find them here around dawn.” He lifted the camera and took a snap of the dolphins playing in the distance. 

The sky had painted the water shades of orange and pink so that it looked like the dolphins were jumping and diving in watercolor paint.

Connor was quiet for a moment before sighing happily. “Now, this is what I came to see.” He crossed his arms and watched, wishing he could take photos as well as Hank apparently did. It was obvious from the shop that he was a professional. “Thanks for bringing me here.” he spoke up after a long silence.

Hank smiled to himself and continued to snap photos in the silence. These were for his own interest, mostly, but he took a few extras for that dolt Simon. He should thank him for sending an interesting kid to him for once and he knew Simon liked all this artsy shit. He jerked out of his thoughts to peer back at Connor. “You’re welcome, though really it’s the least I can do for treating you like garbage this morning.” He clapped him on the back and nodded. “Now let’s head back. You can tell me what exactly you hope to get out of your apprenticeship on the way back to the shop.”

***

They ironed out most of the details of the apprenticeship and Connor was feeling confident that he actually had a job; a job that he wanted. And maybe it was better that he was with Hank instead of a big outfit like Jericho. They could focus more on the things that interested them, instead of having to worry about grants and the like. He automatically helped tie up the boat when they got back. 

“Hank, where do you want me to store this wetsuit after I get changed?” he asked, already unzipping the top and pulling his arms out of the sleeves. He let it hang loosely around his waist. The sun felt good on his skin. The day hadn't become too humid - yet.

Hank’s eyes lingered on his apprentice’s exposed chest briefly before he ripped his thoughts away. This was not the time to be eyeing up young men. “You can hang it up in the back of the shop. There’s a changing room and a shower back there too. You go ahead - I’ve got some data to upload before I head in.”

“Alright,” Connor answered and headed to the room he had seen Hank disappear into earlier. The dock and the shop seemed weathered on the outside, but the older man had kept it up nicely on the inside. He stripped out of the wetsuit and jumped in the shower.

Hank did his best to busy himself with the equipment, but he still finished up before Connor returned. Ah well. He made his way into the back and began stripping off his wet suit. “So where are you staying while you do this apprenticeship?” he asked as he hung the suit up. “Are you renting a place?”

“Right now I’m at a hotel, but that’s just until I can find somewhere else to stay. I didn’t want to bother signing a lease until I was sure I could find a position.” Connor replied. He finished pulling on his dry clothes and used his fingers to push his wet hair back into place.

Hank slipped into the shower and began scrubbing the salt water off of his skin. “I see,” he replied thoughtfully. “I can’t promise you’ll be raking in big bucks here, you got that from the one man outfit I hope.” He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. “My point is, if you think you’ll be tight on money, I’ve got spare rooms back on the island.” He hadn’t really explained that either, had he? He finished toweling off as he continued: “I picked up a little piece of land when I first moved out here. It’s mostly conservation land, but it’s got a nice bungalow with plenty of room.”

Connor came out of the changing room to find Hank in a towel, his long hair wet and behind his ears. He tried to keep his eyes in a ‘safe’ place. “That might be a good idea.” he agreed. “Thanks.” He slipped out of the older man’s way smoothly.

Hank nodded to himself. “You’re welcome. It’s really too big for just me and Sumo… The company might actually be nice.” He pulled on dry clothes and toweled the excess water out of his gray hair. Once he was presentable he turned back to Connor. “Now, are you interested in photography at all? I know you didn’t mention it as part of the apprenticeship, but that’s what I intend to work on for the time being. I also keep track of some species for conservation purposes, which should be more on par with your interest.”

“I’ve never been any good at it, but I would be willing to learn, if you’d like to teach me.” Connor replied, trying to not be caught admiring his new instructor. It was a bit hard to focus.

“I can squeeze in other lessons while I work, but if you pick up some skills in photography I won’t complain.” Hank grinned a little as he motioned the young man to follow him. “What got you into conservation and marine life?” As he spoke he settled into a chair near the counter and pulled a laptop out from the shelf below. 

Connor hesitated as he settled into the chair beside Hank. “I didn’t want to just blindly enter my parents' company… so I pursued something that _mattered_. … And I’ve always loved the ocean.” The older man just smiled to himself as he began to open programs on the laptop. Connor leaned forward, arms folded on the counter beneath him as he watched Hank work. “Do you get a lot of customers here?”

“Most people go to Jericho for diving tours and research… Since my son passed away this place pretty much just gets photography enthusiasts and a few researchers that insist I’m the only photographer they want in their reports.” He scoffed, his tone insisting that these people were clearly insane. “It’s just a hobby, but it brings in more than enough to keep this place going.”

There was a brief pause as Connor processed that information. He decided to step around the first subject and comment on the second. “I don’t know what my opinion is worth, since I’m fresh out of college, but I think your photography work is excellent.”

Hank smirked and ruffled Connor’s hair. “Thanks, kid. I’ll take the compliment. Clearly I do well enough.” It did please him to hear a younger audience could still appreciate it. “So, this morning I was looking for an endangered species of seahorse…” As he edited photos he explained what he knew of the creatures he photographed and the work A&A had done in the past. His conservation work had all but dried up due to the loss of his son and the lack of help, but Connor’s interest seemed to have him considering opening it up again.

When he looked up again, Hank noticed the time. “Fuck, kid.. You should’ve mentioned it was getting late. Let’s grab some lunch.” He eyed the store and the empty stretch of dock outside. “To hell with it. Go get your stuff, we’ll close up early and get you settled.”

Connor was a little surprised by Hank’s sudden decision to pack up, but he was admittedly very excited about seeing the place he’d now be calling home. “Alright!” he replied a little more enthusiastically than he’d meant to sound. “I won’t be long.” Because he didn’t have much with him in the first place.

“Take your time.” Hank waved the kid off and set about closing up the shop. 

***

When Connor returned Hank was already on his boat, legs kicked up on the steering wheel and drinking a beer. Sumo was asleep under him. “That was quick.” Hank called as he eyed Connor. “Let me guess, you planned on starting fresh out here?” He smirked. “Or you’re running from the law and I’m harboring a fugitive.”

Laughing, Connor hopped on board and stuffed his two duffle bags somewhere they wouldn’t get in the way. “You caught me. I’m that famous diving bank robber. You know the one.” He shrugged off his heavy backpack as well and set that down.

Hank had a hearty laugh when he gave himself over to it. “I admit, I haven’t heard of too many underwater banks… But I’m sure you can crack them all.” He sat up, started up the boat, and set off.

“So, what made you decide to start a diving business anyway?” questioned Connor, resting his arm over the back of the seat he’d taken. He was curious to learn more about the person he’d be spending a truly indefinite amount of time with.

Hank paused for a moment, weighing that question against his willingness to answer. “The short answer is I enjoy fish more than people.” He eyed the boy thoughtfully and shrugged. “The long answer’s a _lot_ longer but it boils down to I grew up in Detroit and got really sick of shoveling snow.”

“That .. makes sense.” the younger man conceded, pretty positive that there was more to the story. “I like fish more than people too.”

“Maybe that’s why you’re not so awful to have around,” Hank replied cheerfully.

***

They drove the rest of the way in pleasant silence, with Hank occasionally pointing out an unusual animal here or there, but it was ultimately a short hop from the mainland to his private getaway.

“Here we are,” he announced as he pulled the boat up to his dock, “home base for A&A Diving.” It was a small island part of a larger chain in the distance, but it was cozy. The bungalow in the center of the island, as Hank described it, was entirely self-sufficient, off the grid. “Just shit I did to pass the time when I first came out here,” he added. “Cole did a lot of the architectural stuff. I think this was probably the only father-son bonding thing we ever did and his mother was _pissed_.” This seemed to amuse Hank. “She’ll tell you I went mad and kidnapped her son to Micronesia if you give her half a chance.”

“This is a great place to be kidnapped to.” Connor grinned and tied off the boat before grabbing his things. “Okay, just tell me where to go.” This place looked perfect! He was beyond glad that no one had any openings and he ended up with Hank.

Hank chuckled. “That’s what the boy always said.” He wouldn’t admit it outright but he was fairly certain Cole had just been worried about his old man disappearing out to the tropics on a whim. At least it had worked out in the end, until Cole went and got himself killed. Hank steered his thoughts away from the loss and focused himself on Connor instead. Sumo was already off and running about the island, checking every corner to make sure it hadn’t spontaneously changed. 

“I apologize that things are a little messy,” Hank confessed as they stepped inside. “All the domestic stuff slips my mind, but this room should be sufficient for you.” He held the door open to a room. “It’s nothing fancy, but you’ve got a bed, the closet is all yours, and you can decorate however you want. There’s a desk in one of the rooms if you want it, otherwise the house is pretty much open for you to use. I’ll give you a tour once you’ve dropped off your stuff.”

“Decorate, huh? So you’d be cool if I painted everything black and played a lot of heavy metal?” Connor teased as he tossed his bags into the room. It was sparse but he doubted he’d spend much time in it anyway.

“You’re into heavy metal?” Hank arched a brow incredulously. 

“Not really,” the younger man admitted. “I was just curious how you would react to it.”

“Kids, always pushing.” Hank shook his head, but he still wore the hint of a smirk. “Honestly though, I couldn’t care less what color you want to paint or what you listen to. It won’t bother me any.” He paused, “and if it does I’ll kick your ass.” He gave Connor an affectionate pat on the shoulder. He wasn’t joking, though.

“I’ll, uh, watch my step.” Connor made a mental note not to purposefully step on his new instructor’s toes. He was pretty sure Hank could take him.

Hank gave him another pat on the back and a rough grin. “Good boy,” he added cheerfully. “That said, we’d planned to take on other divers with time so the living spaces are all fairly communal. Kitchen, bathroom, so on.” He pointed out each of these locations before doubling back to the front door. “I typically spend my time outside with Sumo. Speaking of, I have a cooler full of beer that I left on the boat that needs to come inside. Make yourself comfortable.” He paused as he was heading out the door. “Do you drink? You can join me if you’d like.”

“Once in awhile, but I wouldn’t mind joining you. Trying to find a place with an open apprenticeship was .. stressful to say the least.” Connor followed the older man outside.

“I bet you were at it all week, huh?” Hank offered as he climbed on board and hefted up the small cooler to offer it to Connor. “The afternoon storms will probably roll in soon. Nothing better for storms than a good drink.” 

Connor grabbed the cooler and walked away with it before Hank could protest. He headed over to the chairs set up around a fire pit nearby. “I bet watching a storm from here is fantastic.”

“You know it.” Hank joined Connor by the chairs and settled down into one that he was clearly familiar with. There was an umbrella closed up and leaning against a tree, but the palms currently provided ample shade and relief from the heat. “I love it here. Nice and warm, never have to worry about fucking snow.” He chuckled. “Where are you from? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Actually, I grew up in Detroit as well. And I’ve never been a fan of the snow. Or how far away it is from the ocean. As soon as I hit college, I went as far away as possible.” Connor sighed. He was like Hank. He didn’t really want to talk about his background either. He came here to get away from that.

“What a small fucking world,” Hank replied as he popped open a beer. He handed it to Connor and leaned down to fetch his own. “Well, I certainly don’t blame you for getting the hell out of Dodge. Wish I’d done it sooner myself.” He held his beer up with a smirk. “To warm oceans.”

Connor clinked his beer against Hank’s, “To warm oceans.” And really hot instructors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Well, doing two chapters today because I think I updated the wrong fic .. I don't know. Everything will be back on schedule tomorrow. (:
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: short violence mention

**_Off Course_ **   
_Chapter Three_

They drank together for a couple hours, sharing stories about hating the cold and loving the ocean until the storm clouds started to roll in over the ocean. Hank had just popped open his fourth beer when the rain started. It wasn’t one of those slow moving rains that crept up on you, this was sudden and intense, dumping inches in minutes. The older man just grinned and cupped his hand over his bottle to keep it from getting watered down.

Leaning back in his chair, Connor laughed and let the cool rain hit his face. Then he shook his head and smoothed back his hair again. Good god did he make the right decision. Where else would he get to experience this?

The rain passed quickly, leaving both of them drenched, but it felt nice as the sun began to peek through the clouds again. “I could get used to that.” Connor commented, uncovering his drink now. He looked over at his instructor; Hank was grinning and tying his hair back.

“It’s absolutely refreshing,” Hank agreed once his hair was no longer plastered to his face. 

_Out of all the places I could have ended up_ , Connor found himself thinking, _and I ended up here with this gorgeous man who has a fantastic and interesting personality_. He sighed to himself, realized he was staring and dropped his eyes. 

This was a fine time for him to also realize that having a glass of champagne at dinner was not the same as downing the two (or three?) beers he just had, and he was pleasantly buzzed. Maybe that explained the staring? Hm …

Hank happened to glance over and catch the boy staring, but he didn’t think much of it. “Thanks for the company, kid. I’m glad you bothered to stick around when I was being an ass earlier.”

“Me too,” he agreed. “My one good character trait is being annoyingly persistent. At least, I think it’s good. Dunno.” Connor let his rambling drift off as he directed his eyes back over the water again. Being mildly drunk wasn’t a good enough excuse to let his mind go wandering into fantasy land. Seducing his new instructor had to be the worst idea he’d ever gotten. _Leave it at that and let it go_. he told himself.

“Don’t let anybody tell ya being stubborn is a flaw. Persistence gets you everywhere in life.” He took a swig of his beer and laughed. “Can’t imagine that’s your only good trait though. You made it all the way out here, you’ve got damn good credentials so you’re not just some wannabe enthusiast. And you’re how old?” 

“23.” 

“Exactly. You got a good head on your shoulders.” The older man was clearly pleased with Connor - and a bit buzzed, if the rambling was any indicator.

“I’m glad someone thinks so.” answered Connor, picturing the incredulous and disappointed face of his mother when he announced his intention to go to college in Florida and study marine biology. What did it matter? He’d never live up to her expectations anyway. He grimaced and downed more beer.

Hank paused, head tilted slightly as he regarded Connor. “Family doesn’t agree with your life choices?” Despite himself there was a hint of concern in his voice. He didn’t mean to fuss, but once a dad - always a dad. Being 23 was hard, especially when you didn’t have a supportive family. Or if your father was a drunk workaholic.

“Nope.” Connor shrugged. “Why would I want to stare at fish when I could be running around my family’s business, getting hated on by everyone who knows I only have a job there because of nepotism? I have no idea.”

Hank nodded and took another sip of his beer. “Nothing drives kids away faster than forcing them to be your clone. Cole’s mother pulled that on him, and I’m pretty sure that’s what convinced him to come out here with me.” The older man clucked his tongue against his teeth. “It’s a pity, but I hope they can get their heads out of their asses to appreciate you eventually. You’re a good kid.”

“I doubt it. They don’t even know me.” Connor scoffed. “But I do appreciate the sentiment.” Somewhere in Connor’s drunk mind, he knew Hank was being fatherly towards him and he was a little disappointed. That wasn’t the direction he really wanted to go. “Do you mind if I ask about Cole’s mother?”

Hank’s nose wrinkled, first at the fatherly outrage of Connor’s family not knowing him and then at the question about _her_. He lifted a finger to ask Connor for a moment, finished his drink off with a few steady gulps, and popped open another bottle. “Alright,” he started, “d’you want the long version or the short one?”

“Whichever you’re most comfortable with.” he laughed. “I don’t have anywhere to be.”

“Okay, you asked for it.” Hank replied with a grin as he shook the bottle accusingly at Connor. “I met Cole’s mother, Stacey, at a bar I frequented when I was off duty. I guess you’d call her a badge bunny. We hooked up a few times.” He took a sip of his beer. “Suddenly, I have a son and it turns out she wanted a decorated husband and I wasn’t ready to settle down with a woman. Still think the crazy woman got knocked up on purpose.”

Connor stared blankly at Hank for a second and then regained his composure somewhat. Well, as good as you can when you’re almost drunk. “Wow. That’s uh, a lot.”

Hank had a good buzz going by this point. Not to mention that his dedicated attention to his most recent beer had him feeling loose and chatty. “Thought it’d be a love story gone wrong, didn’t you? She did try to stab me on a snowy night once. We have not remained friends. She will tell you I went mad and kidnapped her son, any chance you give her. She came to visit Cole once, it was terrible.”

“She tried to _what_?”

Hank burst into one of those hearty laughs after nearly snorting his beer. “She tried to stab me. Beautiful night, despite the snow, and I was walking back from the bar with…” he paused in the middle of his tale and took another sip of his drink. “heh, the guy I was seeing. She was furious, comes at me with her damned nail file. It hurt like a bitch, but it was worth it to see her face when I told her she was under arrest for assaulting a police officer.” He paused, expression falling from bemused victory to a hint of frustration. “Come to think of it, that guy fucked off after that too.” He shook his head, registered the look on Connor’s face and added: “Clearly, I’m no longer part of the DPD. You’re secret’s safe with me: I won’t report any of your underwater robberies.”

Bursting into laughter, Connor shook his head in disbelief. “Damn, I never would have guessed. I had no idea such interesting things were happening in Detroit.” He chuckled softly and traced the rim of his bottle thoughtfully in the silence that followed. “If I got caught with a guy, I can’t really say what would happen.”

Hank was in the middle of doing the math to determine if Connor was even alive when Stacey was trying to stab him for dating guys when Connor spoke up again. “Depends on who would be ‘catching’ you. You’re an adult, you can sleep with whomever you like.” He paused for a moment. “Or do you have a Stacey that you’re running away from?”

Connor grimaced. “Nah. Just my family.”

Hank nodded. “Then I repeat what I said before: it doesn’t matter who you sleep with so long as you like them.” He reached out and ruffled the boy’s still-damp hair.

“At least someone won’t disown me.” Connor remarked cheerfully. He was still getting treated like a kid though. No matter. He’d figure out how to get Hank to see him as an equal. It would just take time. 

“You definitely don’t have to worry about that here.” He settled back into his chair and took a swig of his drink. “You’re young and a million miles away from anything that can get back to your parents, if you feel like bringing someone here - go ahead.” The least he could do was give the kid a place where he could feel comfortable.

Connor blushed bright red and hoped Hank would think it was just from the drinking. “Uhm, thanks, I guess.” Ugh, awkward. He stood up, a little wobbly. “I think that’s it for me. I’m just gonna go .. unpack. Or throw up. One of those things. Hopefully at different times.” 

Hank snorted. “Good luck, kid. Choose well!”

***

Connor woke up, feeling like his brain was attempting to leave his skull, and coming to the realization that his life path had somehow led him to end up getting drunk in Micronesia while trying to deal with the fact he wanted to bang his new boss that was twice his age. He also didn’t think much of beer now. He groaned unhappily, pulling his pillow over his head to block out the sunlight streaming through his window.

Unable to deal with the headache anymore, Connor reluctantly got out of bed and drug himself into the kitchen. Having a hangover in an unfamiliar kitchen is literally the worst, but thankfully, Hank had left him a note and painkillers. He got himself a glass of water, took the painkillers and struggled to read the note.

[ _Sorry for getting you drunk your first night here. Eat something and sleep it off._ ]

Connor found a package of saltines in the pantry nearby and took that and the glass of water back to his room. He really felt like a kid now. A dumb kid who got drunk because he couldn’t hold his liquor .. or deal with a simple crush. He set his things down and collapsed in bed with another groan. Fabulous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second one~ Ooooh!

**_Off Course_ **  
_Chapter Four_

Connor was lucky. He missed the flood of tourists that came to the shop with some kids from Jericho that needed advice on diving gear. And the second flood of tourists that came with the ‘hot stranger’. As well as the yelling match with said ‘hot stranger’ who insisted on coming back to the bungalow with him to find Connor. If he hadn’t have relentlessly tormented him by patiently sitting in his store _all day_ waiting for him to finish working, he never would’ve believed they were related. Simon had even been by to apologize - amusingly enough - to both him _and_ the stranger. Markus, he called himself Markus.

Hank was furious.

Letting Connor into his little bubble had been one thing, but this was too much. He hated people hanging around and making demands of him. That’s why he owned his own business, damnit!

But Markus also made a decent point - his little brother had up and left home and he wanted to be sure he was okay. He was also going to calmly occupy his boat until he made sure of that fact considering that the man who had ‘taken him in’ was apparently a cranky old asshole. So he brought the smug ass back with him that afternoon.

“Connor! Deal with this!” He shouted and stormed off to the other side of the island where he could sit and be angry by himself.

Wondering what he could have possibly done wrong, Connor came outside and laid eyes on his older brother. “Ugh, Markus, why the fuck are you here?”

Markus was dressed to match the warm, humid tropics but he somehow managed to make the summery attire look too sharp for the island he was on. He had bag slung over his shoulder and was fanning himself with his sketchbook. “You left, without saying _anything_. Did you really think Mother wasn’t going to throw a hissyfit and send someone to look for you? I came because I figured everyone else would probably try to drag you back.” He closed the distance between him, checking him over. “I just want to be sure you’re okay.” He motioned vaguely toward Hank. “Especially being alone with that guy?”

“First off, his name is Hank and we get along fine. Except for now he’s mad at me because of you, so thanks. I’ve only been here for like, a day. And I’m twenty-three, can’t you all get off my ass for two minutes?” fumed Connor, a little more angry than he needed to be, probably. Markus was possibly the only person in his family that actually cared, but he was sick of the whole thing.

“It wasn’t exactly my idea, but I figured you’d prefer seeing me rather than _Her_ \- or the local authorities. She was really amped on sending them out to scour the local islands looking for you.” Despite his words and Connor’s anger, Markus look relieved. “Why’d you choose a place like this to work when you could’ve waited and gotten into a proper diving operation like that Jericho charter? The guy that runs the place, Simon?, I bet we could work something out with him.”

“I didn’t want to wait around! I want to be out here, not laying around some hotel, hoping Simon will let me into Jericho. And I certainly don’t want to use my family name to get ahead. I did this on my own, without mentioning anything. I’m happy here, Markus.” Connor’s face was red by this point, and he crossed his arms over his chest in frustration. It’s not like Jericho was better, it was just bigger.

“Okay, okay… I get it, Connor.” He frowned as he looked over the island again and then slowly nodded. “I can’t blame you for wanting to work for your goals, I’m proud of you… I just worry, you’re on the other side of the world now instead of the other side of the country.” He was still fanning himself. “Are you willing to catch me up on what you’ve been doing, or should I call Simon to…” He looked at the water thoughtfully, “rescue me? Hank flat out told me he won’t take me back to the mainland if I came here with him.”

Connor sighed in relief. He was glad that Markus had shown up and not anyone else. He was still mad; Markus was always overprotective and he just wanted to do something without his older brother watching over his shoulder for once. “I can tell you about what my job is going to be like but I think then you should call Simon. Hank is a stubborn guy .. but I kinda like that about him.”

Markus perked up. He was prepared for Connor to chase him off, but he did shoot Simon a text to let him know he could use the ride back. “Apparently jet skis are the easiest transportation around here and Simon’s going to give me a ride. He’s interesting, I’ve been trying to place his accent all afternoon.” He cleared his throat. “So, tell me about your new boss.” His phone chimed before he could put it back in his bag. He smiled, a rare hint of excitement shining in his usually calm eyes. “That’s settled then. Let’s talk?”

“Wait, are you into Simon, big brother? You’re smiling an awful lot considering you just met him.” Connor teased. Markus usually had a rotation of pretty girls on his arm, but he’d never seen him this enthused about any of them.

Markus choked a little and his cheeks momentarily burned before he managed to calm himself back down. Without really thinking about it he glanced around them as if someone might overhear; Mother had him well trained. “Between us?” He bit his lip and a grin stretched across them. “I admit, I’m not heartbroken that your instructor doesn’t want me here and that I _may_ have to share his, apparently, very small apartment with him tonight.” He looked a bit sheepish then. “That… is probably a hell of a way to tell you that I’m gay… but _damn_ , Connor… He’s _handsome_ and smart… and doesn’t know anything about how fucked up our family is.”

“I’m not entirely too shocked.” Connor admitted, patting his brother on the shoulder sympathetically. “The only thing I have to say is, well. For Mother’s sake, I sure hope Rick is interested in girls.” He wasn’t sure what his younger brother was into; aside from being a pain in the ass.

Markus couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Far from her prying ears? I sure as hell hope he’s not.” He might be the ‘good son’ but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it. He’d just been doing it for so long he didn’t know what else to do with himself. That and it kept her attention off of his brothers. It also didn’t interfere with the majority of things he enjoyed doing… except for dudes. He paused for a moment. “So is that why you came all the way out here? Looking for charming boys in the tropics?”

“Ha, ha. Believe it or not, I am actually interested in conservation and marine biology. But I wouldn’t say no if someone came along.” Connor replied. It was a little surreal talking to his brother about gay crushes, but it was also very refreshing. Being out from under their Mother’s thumb was freeing for both of them apparently.

“I’m glad.” Markus clapped his brother on the back and pulled him into a brief hug. “I know I’ve been a pain in your ass, but I got to say I’m really proud of you.” He pulled back and smiled. “I’d offer to get you guys some charitable grants from the company as my way of congratulating you, but I’m sure you don’t want that.”

“Please, no.” Connor frowned. “I don’t think Hank would like that either.”

Markus shrugged. “I didn’t think so.” A distant rumbling caught Markus’s attention and he turned to see Simon approaching on the jetski. He was already biting his lip again as he tucked his sketchbook inside of his bag. “Damn, he’s cute… I can’t believe I’ve got a return flight tomorrow evening.” He sighed. “Let me know if you ever need anything, alright?”

“I’ll do that.” Connor promised.

“Hey, Markus!” Simon called and Markus flushed briefly.

“Wish me luck!” He turned and headed toward the blonde. “Thanks for picking me up,” he added to Simon.

Simon’s cheeks were rosy when Markus slid onto the back of his jetski but he took a moment to wave to Connor. “Glad you got a position!” He called before waving goodbye and turning his attention to Markus. 

Hank waited until all the noise had died down and they were alone again before he approached Connor. “What the fuck did he want?” There was a note of concern in his voice, though it was mostly buried by the gruff mood that was hanging over him.

“Overprotective brother stuff.” Connor sighed. “Mostly just checking in on me on behalf of my mother. But I’d rather he show up than any other member of my family.”

“I guessed you two were brothers when he sat down in my fucking boat and refused to leave.” Hank shook his head. “Your family must be a pain in the ass.”

“More than you know.” the younger man answered. “I’m really sorry he was bothering you while I was recovering from yesterday though.” He was pretty sure Hank wasn’t actually mad, just a little put out by the situation.

“Typically I’d say it wasn’t your fault… but it really was.” Nevertheless, Hank grinned. “Don’t apologize though. He was the politest terrorist I’ve ever met - aside from yourself. That said, I’m buzzed and craving carbs. Take responsibility and come cook with me so I don’t burn the place down.”

“I kinda of like it here, so I’d be disappointed if it burned down. I’ll help.” Connor followed Hank inside.

***

Now that Connor was settled in, Hank started giving him proper lessons. He started close to home, showing him around local islands and getting a feel for how the younger diver handled in the water, and slowly made his way out to deeper and more advanced waters. Connor’s qualifications were certainly accurate. He handled himself wonderfully in the water, picked up corrections quickly, and genuinely enjoyed himself. He was even interested in learning about photography from Hank. So he gave the boy one of his older cameras and took him somewhere fun.

A beautiful reef with an assortment of colorful fish and lively plants and, if they were lucky, a pair of manta rays that were nice and bold. It was great for photos of just about anything. He gave Connor pointers here or there on interesting angles or how the colors would be different through the human eye and the camera lens when depth and sunlight were involved. Other than that, however, he left him to his own devices until it was time to return back to the island.

Curious to see what Connor took, Hank let the boy drive and began uploading the photos. They were, of course, fairly amateur but his passion for sea life was clear. It was endearing.

He paused as his photos came up. There were a few that he could touch up and print out, but… there was a shocking amount of photos of Connor in the mix. Had he… really taken that many of him? Shit. He closed the laptop. He could _not_ be attracted to Connor. The boy was half his age. Hank was out of his depth and he knew it.

***

It had been around four months since Connor had begun working for A&A Diving and, thankfully, things were going smoothly. Hank was helping him learn photography, and though he thought they were pretty crap compared to Hank’s, the older man said he was obviously improving. Almost every day they were diving, running the shop, and giving the occasional tour. (Connor handled the tourists a little better than Hank did.) It was literally like living in paradise with a best friend.

Except for one problem. When Hank had made it clear that he didn’t care if Connor brought boyfriends back to the island, he figured that was that. Hank wasn’t into him. Which was fine, he was still a great guy and a fantastic boss. Unfortunately, the rest of him didn’t get the memo. He was still head over heels for the man. So far he’d managed to play it off and keep it to himself. He hoped it would eventually just fade away and that’d be the end of it. Somehow, it only got worse.

The day was coming to a close and Connor wanted to upload some of his photos to his online page before they returned to the island. He wasn’t paying attention when he transferred them to the computer though, and picked the wrong folder.

“Shit.” he muttered. They had transferred into Hank’s folder of photos instead. He clicked in to transfer them back into his own. As he was selecting them, though, the thumbnails loaded for the other photos and he recognized himself. That was his diving gear. Curious, he finished moving the photos and then clicked back into the folder.

This was just a collection of pictures from today. Each folder had a date. And as he clicked into them, there were more photos of him. There were a few of him diving here and there, some of him taking photos, but there were a lot of him on land. Here he was on the boat, here he was sleeping with Sumo in his lap, here he was on the island that they liked to go to at dawn.

Connor’s heartbeat picked up. Maybe .. maybe Hank wasn’t completely disinterested in him. Maybe he actually had a shot at this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey enjoy this sexy update! (Legit.) Also my Hank wanted me to tell you guys that story!Hank has a bunch of backstory that isn't mentioned because it wasn't relevant so feel free to comment and ask with questions, or direct them to either of our tumblrs. (Same usernames.) Thanks for the comments!

**_Off Course_ **   
_Chapter Five_

That evening was a rare beauty - a picturesque sunset without any pesky clouds and a surprising lack of humidity. It promised a crisp, clear night perfect for stargazing and, as Hank often did, drinking himself to sleep under the stars. He was always pleased when Connor decided to join him, though he’d noticed Connor had avoided drinking with him since his first night there. Hank chalked it up to Connor not being much of a drinker and dutifully avoiding hangovers. It was a very responsible move.

“Come to join me for some stargazing?” He asked cheerfully as he leaned over the edge of his hammock to see Connor. Judging by the bottle of scotch he’d been nursing, he was already happily buzzed.

“I was actually hoping to join you in drinking,” Connor said with a nervous laugh. “I have a lot on my mind and I need a break. I’ll try not to overdo it this time.”

Hank arched a brow and shifted to climb out of the hammock so that he could join Connor on the ground. “I’m game for drinking company as well.” He patted the cooler tucked between the chairs. “Take your pick. Unless you’d like some of this?” He playfully offered the bottle of scotch up to Connor.

“Maybe just a shot of that,” the younger man said, warily. It might at least take the edge off his nerves. He took the bottle and drank a quick swig of it before handing it back. It burned going down and he coughed.

Hank grinned as he accepted the bottle and took a rough swig of his own. He growled approvingly. “Warms you up quicker than a beer though, doesn’t it?” As he spoke, he set the scotch down and went digging in the cooler. He offered a beer to Connor. “If it makes you feel more at ease, we don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow. You’ll be able to sleep it off.”

“That’s a relief.” Connor grabbed the beer. He didn’t like the taste of beer ever since his last hangover, but he needed to at least be a little more inebriated before he could talk to Hank. He didn’t want to fuck up their relationship as it was, but he needed to know. He stared at the waves breaking on shore and drank determinedly.

Hank found himself admiring Connor as the boy drank. He hated to admit that he found himself watching Connor more and more often. Even now, just watching the firelight flicker on his silhouette as the waves sighed in the background was _captivating_. He snapped a picture absently, catching that lovely split second when Connor finished downing his beer and gasped for a lung-full of air. Lips parted, the bottle resting on them, Connor’s eyes on him.

Oh. Fuck.

Connor’s lips curled into a grin. He wondered how he hadn’t noticed this before. He wasn’t sure if he was appropriately drunk enough for this yet, but it was too perfect an opening to miss. “I’ve been meaning to ask you about something, Hank.” His face felt pleasantly warm as the alcohol worked its way through his system. Good, now he could stop worrying and just .. get the answers he needed.

Hank hesitated, torn between the anxiety of being caught photographing Connor and the flush of pleasure at Connor’s little grin. After a moment he let his breath out in a sigh and smiled back at Connor. “Shoot, kid. I’m all ears.” He exchanged the camera for the scotch and took a long swig to numb his embarrassment. 

“I transferred my photos into the wrong folder today and when I went to move them out, I noticed photos of me. Like, a lot of photos of me.” Connor looked thoughtful, resting his chin in his hand. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

Hank was silent for a long moment, then he took another swig of scotch. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but you’re gorgeous.” It was easier than he anticipated to admit that. “It’s hard not to admire you.” He paused, thoughtful for a moment. “Does it bother you?”

“It doesn’t bother me, though I don’t totally agree with you about ‘gorgeous’. More like decent.” the younger man laughed. “What I really want to know is where that leaves us. I happen to admire you as well.”

“Whatever you call it, you’re _perfectly_ photogenic.” In fact, it was hard to take pictures of anything else when Connor was around. The rest of Connor’s statement caught him off guard. He took a sip of his scotch as if it would clarify it for him. “Well, if you don’t mind, then I’ll keep taking pictures. Is there something I can do for you in return?”

A frustrated look crossed Connor’s face. How explicit did he need to get here? “Hank, I was asking you if you’re interested in me. And not just for photos.”

Realization dawned on Hank as Connor spoke. Oh, well… fuck. “I, ah…” He sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I am… but I do get it. I’m easily twice your age, you don’t have to worry about me hitting on you or anything.”

“What if I want you to hit on me?”

Hank’s eyes widened slightly. “What?” He looked around, wondering when the camera crew would pop out and laugh at him. “Why would you want that?”

Sighing, Connor stood and walked over to where Hank was sitting. He leaned down and pressed their lips together softly. “Why wouldn’t I want this?”

Hank babbled something incoherent before he could find the words he wanted: “Because I’m old enough to be your father?” Despite his words his fingers were clutched in Connor’s shirt and he gave it an encouraging tug.

Connor smiled. “Believe me, I do not think of you as a father.” He leaned in and kissed the older man again. His mouth tasted like scotch; Connor liked it.

Hank nodded to himself. Well, then… he supposed there wasn’t any reason to hold back. As his lips pressed back against Connor’s, he subtly shifted them both so that he could easily topple Connor into his arms. Seems his training for the academy had been good for something in the long run. With Connor now sitting on his lap, he ran his fingers through the boy’s short hair and dragged him into another kiss.

Connor pressed against Hank as the kisses grew deeper and more urgent. Oh god, had he really not kissed anyone since college? He almost moaned at the contact between them. It’d been too long.

How did Connor consistently make him feel like a teenager? Ever since he’d first caught himself admiring the boy he’d felt like a teenager with a dirty crush… now he found out that his dirty little secret hadn’t been his alone. He was breathless when their lips parted but kept greedily claiming more. “Ah, Connor… You’re a wonder.” He gasped the words between kisses as his fingers began to wander down along the arch of Connor’s spine to the curve of his rump. “Why did you wait so long to say anything?”

“You could have said something,” Connor reminded him, pushing a curious hand under the older man’s shirt.

“Wouldn’t be right… to hit on you when you’re relying on me.” Hank grumbled slightly between kisses. “I didn’t want you feeling obligated.” 

Connor tugged Hank’s shirt over his head and resumed the sloppy kisses. “I guess that doesn’t matter now.”

Hank laughed as his shirt was stolen by the eager boy in his lap. “Well, fuck, I guess not.” He’d been planning on taking this slow, making sure Connor really wanted it, but he was swiftly losing that battle. “I never asked if you’ve been with another man before.”

“I have, in college,” Connor answered, sighing. “I chased them all off afterwards though because I was scared word would get back to my parents.”

Hank made an unhappy sound in the back of his throat but didn’t actually comment. As both a father and a lover, he wanted to punch Connor’s parents in the nose for making him feel he had to hide himself. “I hope you don’t intend to chase me off,” he asked even as he began to undo the buttons on Connor’s pants. 

“Not if I can help it,” he murmured, enjoying watching Hank undress him.

Hank smirked, “Good.” With Connor’s pants undone, he slipped his hand into the boy’s boxers to give him a firm squeeze. “Do you have a preference - giving or receiving?” Calloused fingers slid along Connor’s cock, curiously exploring him as he waited for Connor’s answer.

Connor’s breath caught in his throat. How many times had he imagined this exact scenario? “Ah—“ he choked out. “I usually bottom — but I can top. Whichever you like.” He bit his lip.

Hank felt his stomach knot up when Connor’s breath hitched. He had to admit he’d wondered more than once what it would be like to get his hands on him… Now that he knew, he regretted waiting so long. “Right now, I want to fuck you.” His large hand wrapped around Connor, stroking him from base to tip as he watched Connor’s entire body shudder in response. “But I like flexibility.”

“I agree, but I might have to object to having sex in this chair. I haven’t done this in awhile and it’s not very comfortable,” Connor managed to get his words out but only just barely. Most were interrupted by his soft exhales of breath as Hank continued stroking him.

“Mmm,” Hank growled disapprovingly, “I’m going to agree with you there.” He didn’t want to stop, not now that he had Connor in his arms like this, but Connor had a point. “Alright then, on your feet. I’ve used up all my waiting.”

Connor got up and headed inside with Hank close behind. He took his shirt off and tossed it somewhere in the living room. Turning around, he kissed his instructor again. “Your room or mine?”

“Mine. I’ve got a bigger bed,” Hank mumbled between kisses. He was already guiding Connor that way.

When he got the younger man to his bed, Hank helped Connor out of his pants and then kicked off his own. His boxers had barely hit the floor when Connor’s flew neatly past his head. A wide grin took over his lips and he turned on Connor hungrily.

“I stand by my earlier statement, you’re gorgeous.” Hank announced even as his hands went to work on Connor’s body. He wanted to feel every inch of him, to see how he squirmed and what made him moan, and then he was going to fuck him senseless.

“Look in a mirror sometime,” Connor answered, his voice dropping off as Hank explored him; the older man’s hands and lips tried to find every sensitive spot on him. He shuddered unexpectedly when Hank found the spot on his neck he liked.

Hank grinned to himself and kissed the spot on Connor’s neck again. “I guess I can do that for you.” He whispered hot against the place he’d just kissed. His hands hadn’t ceased their journey downward and now one tightened around Connor’s waist while the other wrapped around the boy’s cock.

Connor’s hips thrusted up towards the touch and he let out a hissing sound in frustration. He’d put off having sex for so long that he was unnecessarily eager.

Fuck. Hank wanted so badly to take his time with Connor… but the way he arched into his touch was almost too much. “Eager?” he teased as he reluctantly released Connor. As much as he wanted to pace himself, he was honestly just as eager as Connor was. Hank reached into his nightstand and produced a bottle of lube. When his fingers were nice and slick, he pushed one into Connor’s ass and slowly pressed it all the way in.

“God,” Connor breathed out. His cock throbbed against his stomach as Hank worked the finger in and out of him. The burning, stretching feeling was so familiar but somehow different when the older man was doing it. It felt more erotic somehow than his other experiences. “More?” he suggested .. or begged? He wasn’t sure which.

Hank pressed the tip of a second finger to Connor’s ass and, when the boy moaned with excitement, he pressed both in to the base. Connor’s ass twitched and clenched around his fingers, but he could already feel Connor’s hips grinding down to meet the pressure. The word ‘more’ grew in urgency and frequency as he fucked Connor on his fingers. The older man didn’t give his young partner what he wanted until Connor was clawing at the bedsheets and moaning incoherently. 

Hank’s patience was officially out.

He slipped his fingers out and replaced the emptiness with his cock.

“Uhn!” Connor’s back arched off the bed. Fuck, Hank was big. He shuddered as the older man waited a moment while fully inside of him.

“Ready?”

“Fuck yes,” the younger man answered, his body still taut with anticipation. He reached up to grab Hank’s shoulders tightly.

Fucking gorgeous. What he wouldn’t give to have a picture of this… Nn, maybe another time. His hands curled around Connor’s hips, thumbs pressing roughly against his hip bones as he began to slowly thrust. Like he had with his fingers, Hank took Connor nice and slow - until the younger man was begging him for more.

“Ha-ah… C-Connor,” he moaned against Connor’s ear.

“Please don’t stop,” pleaded the younger man, his fingers now tangling in his instructor’s hair and pulling. “Please, Hank.”

“Fu-fuck, kid.” Hank groaned, “You’re going to break me if you say shit like that.”

Hank shifted his grip on Connor, wrapping his arms around the boy’s shoulders and pulling him in to kiss him roughly. Connor locked his legs around Hank’s back, pressing into each thrust. 

“Make me come,” he said imploringly against the older man’s lips.

“So demanding,” Hank replied before kissing him again.

The new angle gave Hank a bit more depth into Connor’s ass - and seemed to hit the spot Connor was begging for. His finger nails bit into Hank’s shoulders as the older man slammed into his prostate. “Ah- fuck! Th-there!” Connor exclaimed as his entire body trembled. “Fuck, Hank!”

Good thing they didn’t have any neighbors.

Connor got what he wanted; the next time Hank thrust inside of him, he came. It dripped on both of them as he pressed close to Hank, keeping his legs wrapped around the older man tightly. 

“Fff-uck!” Hank gasped against Connor’s lips. 

If he’d been able to hold out any longer, Connor’s orgasm would’ve done him in. The way the boy’s ass tightened around him and his legs trembled even as Connor clung desperately to him… It was just too much. He came with a rough groan, bucking against Connor as he filled him. With a satisfied sigh, he slumped against the younger man and covered him in tender kisses.

Connor let his hands drift over Hank’s back appreciatively as he caught his breath. “Haaah, I wasn’t thinking earlier. Maybe we should have used a condom?” he questioned, blowing a piece of his messy hair out of his eyes. “Is there even any on the island?”

Hank cursed softly. “We probably should’ve… but no, I hadn’t exactly planned for this.” He brushed a hand along Connor’s cheek and kissed his lips again. “Are you alright?”

“I really don’t mind; I actually prefer this,” Connor answered, feeling a little embarrassed. “But I just wanted to be responsible.”

Hank let himself ease off of Connor and flopped down beside him before pulling the young man back into his arms. Better. He kissed him again. “Responsible is good… but I’m not complaining either.”

“If you’re okay with it, then I am.” Connor answered. “I don’t plan on doing this with anyone else, at the very least.”

“That answered my next question, I suppose. This hopefully isn’t just a one time thing, yeah?”

“Not with how long we’ve both been waiting,” the younger man laughed. “It could be a semi-permanent thing as well, if you wanted.”

Hank grinned and arched an eyebrow. “Just semi-permanent?”

“I didn’t want to scare you off by being too eager.” Connor smiled. Well, when wasn’t he?

Hank chuckled softly. “I think we’re a few months too late for that.” He pulled the young man into a rough kiss. “I’ll keep you by my side as long as you’re willing to stay. There’s no scaring me off when I want something.”

“Then I’ll stay.” replied Connor, returning the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start switching POVs here to the other ships, btw. For a bit the story is going to be a little Markus/Simon focused. Don't worry, Hank and Connor will return. ;D

**_Off Course_ **   
_Chapter Six_

Markus’s night with Simon had been… less and more eventful than he liked. On one hand, he didn’t get laid and that was a tragedy… On the other, he spent the whole evening talking with a handsome, intelligent man who seemed to be interested in him. Not his influence, not his money, just him. They kept in touch and, on the rare occasion that Simon’s work brought him within Markus’s section of the globe, they met up.

It was awkward and long distance but it was the first real relationship he’d ever experienced.

And he hated to admit that he wanted more.

***

Simon closed his laptop, feeling both contented and discontented at the same time. North strolled into the room and then paused.

“Simon, you have the weirdest look on your face. It’s kind of creepy.” she commented, hanging up some equipment she’d been using.

“Do I?” Simon’s expression changed to a frown. “It’s just — Markus being in the states, and me being here, it’s hard.”

“No one said love was easy,” North quipped, leaning against the worktable Simon was at.

“I don’t care about easy, I just would settle for closer.” the blonde sighed. “I know he’d rather move here and paint, but he’s all wrapped up in his family’s business.”

“That sucks.” North offered helpfully.

“Of course, I had to fall for a guy who lives in a different part of the world.”

“So do something about it.”

“Like what?”

“Not my problem to figure out.” North left the room, done with discussing Simon’s relationship issues. She had her own problems to work out; she didn’t need to fix anyone else’s.

“Thanks.” Simon called after her, sarcastically.

***

It had been about six months since Connor had escaped to Micronesia and Mother had finally gotten tired of being ‘polite’. So she sent Markus back to convince him. This time with promises that if he stayed near home he could get a job at the local aquarium instead of with the company - he could be home AND follow his dreams. It was a bigger concession than Mother usually gave, but she must have felt her hold on Connor weakening and was getting desperate.

For the first time in years, he actually had to fake his usual calm disinterest in obeying Mother’s whims; And the moment she was gone, he called Simon.

The excitement in the other man’s voice was enough to make Markus swoon. He hated calling what they had a relationship when he was on the other side of the world and couldn’t dedicate himself to Simon, but Simon was always insistent that he’d be there; that he couldn’t help who he happened to love. He’d wait, regardless of what Markus said against it.

Despite his excitement, he dutifully went to visit Connor when he first landed. He wore a simple outfit this time, something Simon had picked out on one of their video chats before he left, and actually managed to look like someone you might meet on the street, not, as Simon described it, a model that had gotten lost.

“Good afternoon,” he called as he entered Hank’s shop. 

It was an overbearingly hot and humid morning and there wasn’t a soul in sight on the docks. Inside the shop was a little less awful, with the heavy, salty air being pushed around by a little window unit and a couple fans. A soft gasp from further in the building drew him to the back counter where, to his surprise, he found his brother making out with the surly diving instructor. Had he called him Hank?

Apparently distracted by each other, Markus watched as Hank ran an ice cube along Connor’s thigh to vanish into his swim trunks. This was apparently what caused the soft noise he’d heard earlier. Connor broke their kiss as another gasp escaped him and his body stiffened.

“Sorry to interrupt, Connor.” Markus announced as he cleared his throat.

Hank jerked upright, his hand still stuffed up Connor’s shorts, and glared at the intruder. “What the fuck!?”

“Augh, Markus? Again? You have really awful timing.” Connor frowned, embarrassed and also annoyed that his time with Hank got interrupted. They were well on their way to having sex in the backroom by this point.

Markus was highly frustrated by the fact that he was now flustered over walking in on his brother and… his brother’s maybe-boyfriend. It wasn’t fair that his younger brother was getting laid and he wasn’t. “Yes, I really do.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I was going to tease you about how Mother was inviting you home and… I’m just not going to bother. Doing well for yourself then?”

Hank still looked both confused and furious. “No. None of this banter. Go somewhere else, turn the sign over. You two can argue later.”

“You heard the man,” Connor laughed. “I’ll catch up with you later. Go up to Jericho and bother Simon. I’ll be around .. eventually.”

Markus lifted his hands in surrender with a bemused grin. “Alright. I’ll see you at Jericho, Connor.” He made sure to turn the sign over as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a two chapter day bc these are so damn short (why did I do this to myself??)

**_Off Course_ **  
_Chapter Seven_

Simon had been checking his phone all day, anxiously waiting for a text from Markus. He knew that the other man was arriving in the area today, but neither were sure when they’d get to meet up.

His phone beeped at him and he practically dropped it attempting to get it out of his pocket.

‘ _My brother is apparently busy. On my way to you_.’ Markus had wrote. The mere words already had Simon’s heart in his throat. They’d been talking over video chat but this was the first time Markus had been able to actually visit in a long time. Now he just had to figure out how to look casual when his crush arrived.

It had been six long months since they’d last seen each other. He’d fallen in love with Markus that first night, when they’d sat up all night talking, and every day that had passed since made him love the man even more. When he’d confessed to Markus, Markus had tried to talk him out of it by saying he was too far away but Simon couldn’t give up. His heart belonged to Markus. He’d wait forever if he had to. Or, if forever hurt too much, he’d go to Detroit and be with Markus.

A soft knock at the door yanked him out of his reverie, then came the voice from the other side: “Can Simon come out to play?”

Throwing open the door, Simon’s eyes lit up the second they hit Markus. He immediately pulled the other man into a hug. _So much for being casual_ , he thought.

Markus laughed warmly when Simon suddenly embraced him. “It’s so good to see you,” he whispered as he pressed his lips against Simon’s neck. Chaste but… not… Markus had told himself that they’d discuss where this relationship was going before he let himself get carried away but it was easier said than done.

Letting out a small noise at the lips on his neck, Simon blushed bright red. “Sorry,” he muttered, hiding his face against Markus’ shirt.

_Much_ harder. He swallowed hard as his body reacted to the noise Simon made and his heart began to hammer in his chest. “Don’t be,” Markus replied softly. It took him a moment to get his words in order when his head was swimming with ideas of what could be. “Shall I come in, or should we just stand here?”

“Come in, of course,” Simon said, still horribly embarrassed. He let go of Markus and went back around his desk to sit in his chair. There. Maybe now they could actually talk — if they weren’t touching. He cleared his throat. “Why’s your brother too busy to talk to you?”

Markus pushed the door shut behind him and tried to think of anything that didn’t involve throwing Simon onto his own desk and… Of course that was what he’d ask. He pressed his lips together as he moved to sit on the edge of the desk. “I caught him making out with his boss. They were both very persistent that I leave.” He paused for a moment and frowned. “I’m torn between pride that my brother’s getting laid and the horror of what I’ve just seen.”

“Oh.” Simon said, processing the new information. “Wait, your brother is _dating_ Hank?”

Markus nodded slowly. “I’m assuming so… That or they’re very friendly with each other. There were ice cubes involved.” And on the way over Markus had come up with a dozen ways he could use ice cubes to make Simon blush.

“I m-mean, I don’t mind, to each their own and all, but uh, did I do something bad by sending him there?” Simon worried, pressing his hand to his forehead.

Markus leaned closer to Simon and gave him a pat on his shoulder. “No, I don’t think you did. He seemed fond of Hank when I was here last… I just didn’t realize how fond he was.”

Simon looked relieved. “I’m glad. I didn’t want to unnecessarily cause you problems. Or your brother.”

Markus smiled, his fingers lingering on Simon’s shoulder for a moment before he pulled away. “You did nothing of the sort. If it wasn’t for you sending him over there I wouldn’t be here now... and I wouldn’t give up meeting you for anything.”

“I feel the same way.” Simon said, brightly, a hint of a blush still on his face. “So how long are you staying here this time?”

“It depends.” He’d been waiting to do this ever since he’d first told Simon he was coming to visit: “I took a month off. Turns out, I legally have to take vacation days. So, I was wondering if I should book a hotel or if.. you wouldn’t mind having me around for that long?”

Simon’s eyes widened. “No, no, don’t stay in a hotel, I’d love to have you over again!” Was there any point in the day when he would stop blushing? The answer seemed to be no.

Markus was literally beaming at the sight of Simon’s excitement. “I was hoping you would.” He grinned and slid himself smoothly across Simon’s desk to perch in front of him. “Do you have any work you need to get done today? Or can I steal you for myself?”

“I think you can steal me. I’m sure North and Josh can handle everything here.” Simon replied, brightly, pretending he wasn’t an interesting shade of magenta by this point. 

Markus reached out and ran his fingers through Simon’s hair. He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he kissed the poor blushing man. Would he spontaneously burst into flames from the heat of his face or would it tip back the other way? Without really thinking about his actions, Markus leaned in and gently placed his lips to Simon’s. He tasted of sea salt.

Simon thought his heart had stopped. Without thinking he reached up to pull Markus closer. For months he’d been staring at him through a screen and now he was here, he could touch him. “Markus,” he gasped breathlessly, half pleading.

Markus shuddered at the sound of his name on Simon’s lips. “Let’s go back to your place.”

“I think that would be a better place than in the office,” Simon conceded, already hearing North mocking him in the back of his head. It wasn’t as if he wanted to let Markus go though, and the trip back home was hell. Each subtle glance and touch was like electricity between them.

.. It was a long trip.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a sexy chapter ;D Brought to you by my Hank, rofl. Enjoy!

**_Off Course_ **   
_Chapter Eight_

By the time they had arrived back at Simon’s place Markus could hardly focus on anything other than Simon’s lips. Simon wasn’t blushing anymore but his cheeks were still flushed pink. Markus pressed the other man up against the door as he kissed him. His fingers tentatively found Simon’s hips, lingering there despite his desire to touch every inch of the man that had been denied to him.

“I want this,” Markus sighed against Simon’s lips. “I want to have this with you, every day…”

“Is this your way of asking me out?” Simon asked softly, trying to will his body to be more patient.

Markus laughed breathlessly, “Yes.”

Simon let himself be impatient for a moment, to wrap his arms around Markus and kiss him back. A wonderful shudder ran through Markus’s body as Simon kissed him - accepted him. He pressed himself back against the other man with a hint of desperation. 

“I’ll figure out the distance thing,” Markus muttered, “I won’t let you just sit here and wait for me.”

“I always knew you would.”

Markus didn’t know what to do with himself. He was back in Simon’s apartment and this time he didn’t have to hold himself back or worry about getting attached. He’d already decided _what_ he needed to do, now he just had to figure out _how_ to do it. Somehow he was going to spend the rest of his life with this man. He laced his fingers in the other’s hand and let Simon lead him back to his bedroom.

Simon hesitated as he stood in front of his bed.

“I… you know that I’m Demi…”

“Of course —“ Markus hesitated. “Are you okay, Simon? With this?”

“Oh! Yes! I’m not having trouble with that, or you, I just… wanted to… to try something… if you, uhm, are alright with it?”

Markus smiled reassuringly. “You don’t have to be nervous around me.”

“It’s just… I’ve never gone this far with anyone and I want it to be with you...” He ran his fingers through his hair and pressed his lips together. “I wanted… Let, let me show you.”

His face was an impossible shade of red as he began to remove his clothing. Markus’s eyes were as intense as always but his smile was so soft that it made Simon feel weak in the knees. Six months of talking instead of touching had given him a long time to prepare himself… and hopefully enough time to surprise his lover. As Markus slid onto the bed, Simon reached into the nightstand. Condoms, lube. He wanted to do this right.

When he crawled onto the bed, blushing like the virgin he was, Markus caught him and pulled him close. “Don’t push yourself,” he muttered as he pressed a kiss to Simon’s lips.

“But…” He clung to the other man as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth. “Oh-kay…”

Markus set the condoms and lube aside and pressed Simon down onto his back. His hands wandered Simon, running from his shoulders down to his stomach and further to massage his thighs. Simon sighed softly at the tender hands exploring his body only to abruptly cry out when something very cold smeared between his legs. “Oh!” Markus slowly pressed a lubricated finger inside of him and Simon’s breath caught in his throat. “Hnn!”

“Try to relax, you’ll feel better as you adjust.”

Simon nodded and tried to control his breathing, to relax, but it felt impossible with Markus here and touching him and, “ _Oh god, Markus!_ ” The other man had begun to move his finger, slowly pumping in and out as he worked to stretch his lover. Simon scrabbled to get his thoughts in order, to slow his breathing, to stop arching at the press of the other man’s finger inside of him. It helped considerably.

“There you go, is that better?”

When Simon could finally open his eyes again, Markus was leaning over him with such a serious expression that Simon forgot how to breathe again. How was he so unbelievably handsome? “Yes,” he sighed and was rewarded by a tender kiss.

The next finger was easier to take, and by the time Markus had worked him up to a third he was a mess for a whole new reason. It felt like his whole body was on fire and he couldn’t catch his breath. “I was,” he huffed pouty, “going to be the one pleasing _you_!” Simon insisted.

“You can still lead,” Markus replied gently, “if you want to.”

Simon could hardly think, let alone imagine himself leading, but he could be stubborn when he wanted to be. Taking a steadying breath after Markus pulled his fingers out, Simon urged the other man to lay down and then straddled him. The effect was instant and exactly what he wanted.

Markus made a noise of surprise and his cheeks finally burned red. Ha! He could unhinge his stoic Markus after all! “Are you sure?” Markus gasped out in surprise.

“Mhm,” Simon muttered as he rolled Markus’s condom on and slowly positioned himself over the other man’s erection. It was adorable, Markus thought, to watch the way Simon nibbled his lip in thought as he slowly eased Markus inside of him. “Ohhh, Markus…” Simon whimpered, bringing a hand to his lips to stifle the noises escaping him, “you’re so _big_.”

“Take it slow and easy, love.” Markus lifted a hand to capture the one Simon was silencing himself with. “But I want to hear you.”

“Markus…” Simon shuddered as he clung to Markus’ hand. “Nnn, you’re so embarrassing.”

“But you’re so beautiful when you blush like that.”

Simon pushed himself down further on Markus’s cock, dragging a sound of pleasure out of him. “So are you,” he confessed. Markus laughed airily and leaned in to kiss Simon deeply.

The blonde slowly took all of him in and though his eyes were tearing up and he was trembling desperately; he was pleased with himself. “You really are so big…” He gasped softly. “I’ve been trying to… prepare myself… and…” He shuddered as Markus shifted, pressing even more deeply inside of him. “NNnnn! I _wasn’t_.”

Markus wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply. “You’re doing amazing,” he muttered against his lips.

“I’m going… to… to ride you,” His words were broken by pants and the trembling little moans that kept escaping when he so much as shifted on top of the other man. 

Markus was patient with him, waiting until he had started moving on his own to slide his hands to the blonde’s hips. Simon’s moans counterpointed Markus’ perfectly, a soft duet of trembling sighs and gasping moans as Simon grew steadily more confident. Then Markus bucked into Simon as he came down and he felt everything turn to jelly.

“Oh! Ff-fuck! Markus!” He doubled over, wrapping his arms around Markus’s shoulders as the man began to fuck him. “Ah! Yes! Oh god!” Simon sobbed with pleasure as Markus slammed into him over and over again. “Right, ahn, right there!”

His sweet Simon. Markus couldn’t believe how beautiful he was like this, riding him so eagerly and melting into such a mess with a few thrusts. Markus kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair, delighting in the ability to touch him, to kiss him. “Simon,” he gasped, “come for me. I- I want to feel you.”

Simon whimpered with pleasure and his nails bit into Markus’s shoulders as he ground his hips down against him. “Markus!” His voice broke as Markus slammed into him again and he came at last. Markus was so much quieter when he came than Simon expected. He clutched Simon against him as he rocked and rocked into him, his lips hot against Simon’s ear as a fractured and breathless moan escaped him.

Then he collapsed into the bed, pulling Simon down on top of him. “I love you, Simon.”

Simon sighed happily as he nuzzled into the man beneath him. “I love you too, Markus.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Nines and Gavin will finally make an appearance. ;D

**_Off Course_ **   
_Chapter Nine_

Connor stared at his phone impatiently. ‘ _North said you left with Simon so I didn’t stick around_.’ he had texted his brother this almost an hour ago. It’s not like he was surprised, but he was a little annoyed.

Well, he did make Markus wait for him too. He frowned.

Hank stepped back in the room to find Connor staring at his phone again. “Still no answer, huh?” He settled onto the sofa beside the brunette. “You worried about him?”

Connor laid his head in Hank’s lap. “Not really worried, per se .. well I’m a little worried about why he’s here. But, I’m pretty sure he’s banging Simon right now, so god knows when that will be over with. I don’t have much room to criticize him though.” He laughed.

Hank grinned when Connor laid his head in his lap and gently laid a large hand on his head. As Connor spoke he ran his fingers through his hair. “I guess I did kick him out so that we could have a go in the shower,” he chuckled. “Good for him, getting laid and all.”

“Yeah, yeah, good for him.” Connor mumbled in reply, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Hank petting him. He was just getting cozy when his phone finally beeped. Markus really had bad timing.

‘ _Sorry to bail on you. I’ve got a lot on my mind._ ’  
Followed by an picture of him and a very sheepish, disheveled Simon.

Hank couldn’t contain the snort of amusement that escaped him when his phone went off. “That him?”

Connor wordlessly handed Hank his phone.

Hank burst into laughter this time and passed the phone back. “He’s a very direct sort, isn’t he?”

“Got a lot on his mind. More like a lot on his dick,” grumbled Connor. 

Just as Hank had gotten his previous snickers under control, Connor set him off again.

‘ _You guys should show up at our house later then._ ’ was the return text. He sent an obnoxious selfie back of him and Hank.

Markus sent back another picture of a blushing Simon attempting to cover his face in the blankets. And a simple ’ _See ya at 8!_ ’

***

Hank, Connor and Sumo were sitting out on the beach with a small fire going when Markus and Simon arrived. The pair looked considerably less messy, though Simon was clearly still walking awkwardly from his time with Markus. The small group ended up huddled around the fire, Connor sitting with Hank and Simon lounging on Markus as Sumo lolled between the two pairs for pets. Ultimately the heeler curled up under Hank’s chair and began to snore happily.

“The sky’s amazing here. Between the clouds and the light pollution we don’t have anything like this back home.” Markus commented as he peered up at the stars.

Simon smiled. “Back to Earth, Mr. Artist. You were going to explain what brought you out here.”

Markus shook his head and frowned. “It’s nothing really. Mother wants you to come home, Connor, and she wants me to convince you. I wanted a reason to be here, so I’m here.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around Simon. “She’s consented to let you study marine biology instead of working for the company. Also, if you just come home, she could line you up with a job at the aquarium.” He shook his head. “There was probably more.”

“Like I’d fucking come home to work at an _aquarium_.” Connor looked disgusted. “I guess Mother hasn’t figured out that she has nothing on me anymore. I don’t need the family name or the family bank account. So I guess she’s just screwed.”

“I figured as much,” Markus started only to have Hank cut him off with a disgruntled grumble.

“That’s the fucking problem with Detroit. Everyone’s out to grind everyone else beneath their heels.” 

Hank continued to grumble to himself as Markus cheerfully continued. “I figured as much. When I go home I’ll tell her what a lengthy discussion we had on it and how _heartbroken_ you are to have to decline her invitation.”

“I’m glad you have an idea of what to say, because I have no idea where that leaves you, Markus. Or Rick. What has he even been up to?” questioned Connor, curiously. It wasn’t as if Rick kept in contact with him ever.

Markus frowned. “I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do. I’ve been content to just follow along with her plans to run the company even if it meant denying myself some things… That way I at least knew you two had some wiggle room.” Simon made a worried sound and entwined his fingers with Markus to give his hand a reassuring squeeze. “And, actually, I’m not entirely sure what he’s been up to. He started college in the spring and he’s been keeping busy with that, playing football, doing some internships… but he’s been surprisingly less of an ass when he’s around the house.”

“Really? Rick isn’t being a stupid brat? Weird ..” Connor looked baffled for a moment and then serious. “We have about a month to figure out something, right? At least there’s a little time.”

Markus nodded to himself as he massaged circles on the back of Simon’s hand with his thumb. “It is extremely weird… but yeah, we’ve got a month, we’ll figure it out.” It meant a lot to him that Connor wanted to help rescue him from all this. “Though, honestly, if I knew Rick was out of her hands I’d just run away to Micronesia too. I’ve got more than enough resources to start painting here.”

Simon’s heart fluttered at the thought. “You’ve got a home here too,” he muttered bashfully.

Hank frowned but after a moment he spoke up. “I’ve got some friends in Detroit still… I’m sure I know someone who can help look after your little brother… If you need something like that.”

Connor felt like his heart was in his throat when Hank made that offer. It was ridiculously generous considering how private he usually was. The younger man put his hand on Hank’s arm and met his eyes. “Thank you.”

Hank rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, but he caught Connor’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You’re welcome.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Gavin are FINALLY HERE YEYYYY! (:
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: underage drinking

**_Off Course_ **   
_Chapter Ten_

The cross bodyguard folded his arms over his chest as he stared at the not-so-little teenager that he was supposed to be convincing to go home. “Your mother doesn’t want you at these fucking parties, _Richard_.” He purposefully used the brat’s full name because he hated it. “You’re not going in there.”

“Hm. And what are you going to do, Gavin? Stop me?” Nines smirked, confident in the fact that Gavin had no way to do that. He hated being called any variation of his given name. He got the nickname 'Nines' because 99 was his number on the football team and that is what he went by.

Gavin snarled a curse. He had tried physically removing _Richard_ in the past and it had gone as easily as walking through a brick wall. “It’s my job,” he growled. “If you make me, I will.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Nines turned and promptly went into the house full of college students and received a nice chorus of cheers and high fives.

“Don’t you —“ Gavin was reaching for him even as he vanished into the house. “God damnit!” He was also not allowed to cause a scene removing Richard from the house. Which meant he now had to follow him around to make sure the kid didn’t do anything stupid that would also compromise his job.

And of course they were all cheering like this 19 year old piece of shit was the cock of the walk.

Nines already had a drink in hand by the time Gavin came in. “Chill, it’s soda.” he said before pretending the bodyguard was basically a piece of furniture.

The older man glared at him and the drink in his hand, but said nothing. He highly doubted it was actually a soda but there wasn’t much he could do. How did the boy always put him in this situation!? Like every other disgusting party he went to, Gavin was soon wading through horny cheerleaders just to keep his eye on Nines. One in particular had been following him persistently and was now attempting to dance _on_ him while he waited for Nines to get bored chatting up one of his friends.

The other team member he’d been discussing plays with for the upcoming season walked off to get a new drink and Nines scanned the room to see where his ever-present bodyguard was. He tried hard not to frown when he saw one of the girls at the party trying to feel Gavin up. He quickly diverted his eyes and took another swig of his ‘soda’.

Gavin hesitated as he briefly met Nines’ gaze. Was the kid actually looking for him? He smirked a little, angry and amused, and the busty blonde was still trying to fuck him with her clothes on. Anger was winning out. His attention actually wandered from Nines for a minute. There was definitely alcohol here, would it be possible to get his hands on some? Usually he could’ve stolen at least one attempted beer from Nines by now but he was so far out of luck.

_Still not paying attention?_ Nines set his soda down on the nearest table and quickly found the closest girl he knew was interested in him. “Hey, c’mere,” he called to her. She came over to him and immediately started hanging on him.

“You lonely, Nines? Want some attention?”

“Yep.” was all he replied before grabbing her and kissing her fiercely. He came up for air at some point and immediately flitted his eyes over to where Gavin was standing.

Gavin couldn’t help but notice the sudden movement in Nines’ direction and when he turned to see what he was doing he went rigid. Damn that kid. Worse, was that the girl suddenly made a comment about him being ‘interested’… and he was… “Fuck. I’m busy!” He pushed her away and made his way across the room to grab the ‘soda’ Nines had abandoned. The next time he saw the kid look at him, he took a swig.

“Fuckin’ rude,” grumbled Nines, letting go off the girl he was making out with.

“Ugh, you’re always hot and then cold, Nines, I don’t get you.” she pouted and disappeared into the crowd.

He didn’t mean to smile when he watched Nines shove the girl away… but he did. He did his best to make it look like he was damn pleased over having captured the kid’s drink. And it was definitely alcoholic. You couldn’t taste it on the first sip, but a couple in and Gavin could feel the pleasant warmth in his guts.

“You shit. What the fuck is this?”

“I dunno, someone gave it to me.” Nines shrugged, looking indignant. “Isn’t it soda?”

Gavin inhaled roughly. Fuckin’ really!? “Apparently you need better friends,” he snarked back. “You’ve also been drinking it long enough to know the difference.”

“Do you really have to ruin every party I come to?”

“It’s literally my job.” He growled. “And it’s not like I enjoy it anymore than you do.” Gavin finished off the rest of Nines’ drink.

“Yeah right, you probably get off on it.” the teenager said sarcastically, now annoyed and drinkless. At least he had Gavin’s attention again.

Gavin snorted. “On following your punk ass around some _college party_? If only I were so lucky.” Admittedly, he didn’t mind the occasional opportunity to get buzzed. “I can’t even get a fuckin’ smoke.”

There was a short pause as Nines seemed to be contemplating something. 

“Fine. I’m bored anyway.” he made his way toward the door without any other comment, knowing his faithful bodyguard would be close behind.

“Huh?” Gavin set the empty drink down reflexively and turned after his charge. “Where the fuck are you going now?”

“Leaving.”

Had he actually won this round? Well, as close as Nines would let him get to winning. He stalked after Nines, trying to suppress any sort of pleasure until he was certain that he wasn’t fucking with him.

Once outside, where the night air was cooler, and the sound of the party was distant, Nines pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and took a seat on the curb. He held out one to Gavin.

Gavin’s expression deadpanned when he saw Nines pulling out a pack of cigarettes. “Really?” But he didn’t argue taking one as he slumped down onto the curb. “You’re a fucking athlete, you’re supposed to know better than this.” But he pulled out his lighter and offered the kid a light. He hadn’t ‘won’, but he’d respect that Nines had come out here to give him a smoke break. What the fuck was the kid on today? Or was he just buzzed? Fuck.

Nines was quiet as he took a few drags from his cigarette. “I can take it or leave it.” He really only smoked when he was stressed and now was one of those times. “Gavin. Are you with anyone?”

Gavin lit up and proceeded to choke on his first puff. “The fuck kind of question is that?” He took a deep drag and let it out in a slow plume of smoke.

Nines smiled but didn’t meet Gavin’s eyes. “I wanna know what you’re interested in. It’s just a question.”

Gavin hesitated, confused by the sudden pointedness of Nines’ question. “No,” he muttered after a minute. “No, I’m not with anyone.”

There was a short silence. “You into guys?”

“Really?” Gavin took a puff on his cigarette and then groaned. “Fine. Yes. Will you tell me what you’re getting at now?”

“Sure,” Nines replied, finally meeting his bodyguard’s eyes with an intense look. “I want to fuck you. Are you interested?”

Gavin dropped his cigarette in surprise. “W- What?” He fumbled after it and turned to Nines, brows furrowed. “You’re…” He thought of a lot of protests and most of them kept coming back to the fact that Nines was a ‘kid’ and… he wasn’t. He was old enough to make his own decisions. The older man took a deep drag of the cigarette and dropped it. He blew the smoke out as he ground it out. “Yeah.”

“I guess we’ll have to get a hotel room then. I can’t fuck you at home. You’ll be too loud.” Nines said it as if it were an everyday thing he did. “Please tell me you at least know what a safe word is.”

“What?” He stared at the boy in disbelief. “You’re… Get in the fucking car. I can take you to my apartment.” What the hell was he doing?! As he was walking toward the car he looked over his shoulder. “And yeah, I know what a fucking safe word is. Why the hell do you!?”

Nines put out his cigarette and just laughed before getting into the car.

Gavin stared at Nines for a minute before joining him in the car. What the hell was he getting himself in to? And why didn’t he care? He could lose his fucking job for screwing his boss’s son, but all he really cared about just then was… well, getting screwed by his boss’s son. Oh well. He wouldn’t have to put up with the little douche if this all went sideways.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, welcome back. Important chapter tags this time. (:
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: BDSM, hasty limit negotiations, degradation, D/s, appropriate aftercare

**_Off Course_ **  
_Chapter Eleven_

Nines took in Gavin’s apartment with a disinterested look on his face. To be honest though, he did want to know what his bodyguard was like behind the work facade. “Do you want it vanilla or do you want me to play with you?” he questioned. Might as well get all the logistics out of the way beforehand.

Gavin’s apartment was fairly bland. It wasn’t filthy but it wasn’t well put together, either. It honestly looked somewhat un-lived in. After taking up this job he’d wound up tailing Nines more than going home most days. Funny how that had suddenly overlapped.

“Play with me?” Was that what he’d been getting at with safe words? “Fine, let’s ‘play’.” Despite himself, he was curious.

“Pick a safe word, tell me what you’d absolutely hate in bed and we can start. I’ll be easy on you this time.” Nines tugged on Gavin’s shirt to pull him closer. “You seem like the type to like what I do though.”

Gavin stared hard at the kid, but he let him pull him closer. “Fuckin’ all the rules,” he grumbled as he searched the room for something that he could call a safe word, “fuck, uh, coffee.” He rummaged through his past boyfriends for shit that he’d kicked them out for. “Now will you hurry up and fuck me? I’ve been waiting all damn night.” Ever since he’d found himself wishing Nines was kissing _him_ and not that blonde bitch. 

Nines kissed him roughly before breaking it off abruptly. “It doesn’t work that way.” He pulled Gavin into the similarly sparsely decorated bedroom and shoved him onto the bed. “You listen to me. I only stop if you use the safe word.”

Gavin groaned when Nines kissed him, only to be told he was not getting what he wanted. The bodyguard growled in frustration, about to say something before he was pushed onto the bed. Curiosity drove him more than reason: “Got it.”

“Perfect. Now, strip for me and jerk yourself off.” Nines decided, standing at the end of the bed and having no intention of undressing yet.

Gavin arched a brow, but he began taking his clothes off. He tossed his pants and boxers carelessly on the floor, eyes never leaving Nines. “And why aren’t we just fucking?” He was already getting hard before he even reached down to touch himself.

“You wanted to play. This is how I play.” Nines replied, crossing his arms. “You don’t seem too put out by it.”

Gavin grumbled in frustration, resisting the moan that was building in his chest. “Your play fucking _sucks_ ,” he huffed instead. Still, he was doing what Nines wanted. Gavin wanted to see _his_ reaction.

“If you really thought that, you wouldn’t be so hard now, would you?” the teenager mocked him. He licked his lips interestingly at the pretty sight before him though. He’d wanted to fuck Gavin for awhile but wasn’t sure if the bodyguard was into guys or not. Something about tonight pushed him to finally go for it.

Gavin had intended to protest but all that came out was a low groan. He was fucking horny and he wanted to be fucked. This definitely sucked. “F-fuck,” he panted. “Come on. I hate fucking waiting.” Despite his words, his cheeks were flushed and his chest was heaving. How the fuck did Nines always make him want to lose his cool?

Nines looked unmoved by the complaints. “Speaking of that, do you have condoms and lube handy? I need to know where I’m going from here.”

Gavin looked flustered for a moment but he jerked his head over to the dresser. “Yeah. Top drawer. Fuck,” he panted. His moans were getting harder and harder to stifle as he worked himself. He could jack himself off any night of the week, why the hell was Nines so intent on making him do this?

Wordlessly, Nines retrieved the items and set them on the end of the bed. “You’ve been pretty good so far, apart from all the bitching, so let’s see …” the teenager removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He got on the bed and placed his hands on Gavin’s knees and pushed them apart. “What do you want?”

Gavin’s breath hitched when Nines climbed onto the bed and a moan escaped him as the younger male pressed his legs apart. “I want you to fuck me,” he groaned. “ _Now_.”

Nines smiled and pressed a kiss to the inside of his bodyguard’s leg. “Impatient. I’ll have to do something about that.”

The kiss made him shudder with surprise. “You could fucking fuck me! That’d sure as hell do something.” The hand that wasn’t currently working himself had tightened into a fist, clutching at the sheets. “Damnit!”

Laughing, the teenager placed another kiss further down Gavin’s leg. “I think you like having me watch you touch yourself. Why would I deprive you of that?”

Another kiss, another shudder. A part of him was afraid Nines was right… He did like being watched - rather, he liked knowing he had Nines’ full attention. Instead of answering, he just moaned and rocked against his hand in frustration.

“Oh, now we’re listening? Fantastic.” Nines sunk his teeth into the flesh of Gavin’s thigh and then licked the red marks he had left. “I want you to come like this.”

“Fuck!” Gavin couldn’t help the bark of surprise - or the moan that sent a shiver running through his whole body. “You ass,” he growled. Despite his retort, Gavin was trembling and his pumping had become less controlled and more desperate. “ _Fuck_.” He whined the word this time, hips rocking down toward Nines. “F-fuck.” 

“Are you close? Just from me biting you? Gavin, I expected more.” Nines repeated his teasing kisses down the inside of the bodyguard’s other thigh, enjoying the control he was able to exert so easily over the other man.

“No,” he groaned, shuddering with each kiss. “I’m just…” But his breath kept hitching and his body kept shuddering. “Fuck.” 

Nines left a bite on the opposite side to leave a matching mark. “I’m waiting,” he breathed out against Gavin’s skin.

Gavin’s back arched when Nines bit down on his other thigh. He barely made it a few trembling strokes past that breathy command before another shudder ran through him. He whimpered as he came, bucking roughly against his hand as his body trembled.

“Lovely.” Nines said in a hushed tone. Despite all the complaining, Gavin had done a decent job. “No use cleaning up, dear. I’m going to wreck you now.” He removed the last of his clothing, still without much urgency and grabbed the lube to make his fingers slick.

Gavin shuddered at Nines’ words. “Fucking finally,” he panted.

Nines made a ‘tsk’ noise at the impatience but continued anyway. He had more pleasing things to move on to anyway. He began to push a slick finger into Gavin’s ass evenly, only being as careful as was necessary.

“Nnn! Nines, fucking… I want you to fuck me!” Even so he was rocking down to meet the other male’s fingers. “I’m too fucking horny for this shit!”

“Mm. How pathetic is it that you want a teenager to fuck you so badly, Gavin?” Nines questioned, roughly pressing in a second finger.

Gavin groaned as Nines added another finger. He was being far too impatient but waiting had never been his forte. The older man’s eyes fluttered open as he bucked down against Nines’ fingers. “Are you calling yourself pathetic?” Despite his words, Nines’ fingers made him moan helplessly. “Fuckk ..”

“Please.” Nines laughed, pushing a third finger in to open Gavin wider before removing them. “You don’t seem to know your place. If you want my cock so bad, then beg for it.”

Why the fuck did this turn him on? Why did Nines’ damned mocking eyes and that fucking laugh make his stomach twist. Three fingers had him grasping at the sheets and whimpering… and then they were gone. “The Fuck!?” He commanded. Beg for it? “Fuck you, Nines.” He spat but his body was still shuddering. “Hurry up and fuck me.” He was empty and he wanted that bastard to fuck him. It was stupid how bad he wanted this. “ _Please_ , damnit.”

“Polite boys get what they want.” Nines ripped open the condom and slid it on before pushing into Gavin with a rough thrust. He shuddered himself at how tight his bodyguard was around him.

Really? Just like that? Gavin cried out when Nines finally filled him and -shit- the boy was bigger than Gavin expected. He pressed himself down, body twitching and quaking as he tried to adjust to the size of the younger man. “ _F-ffuck Nines_.” He shook, hands still clutching at the sheets beneath him. “More?” He gasped, thoughts hazy: “please?”

Nines let out a shaking breath. He could get used to seeing Gavin at his mercy like this. “Good boy,” he murmured, starting off with a slow movement to get them both at least somewhat adjusted.

Gavin trembled and a desperate moan escaped him when Nines started moving. “F-Fuck, Nines!” He rocked his hips down greedily. 

“I love how badly you want this,” Nines purred, his next movement rough; harder, faster. His breath hitched in his throat. It pleased him to be able to make his bodyguard such a fucking mess.

Gavin _was_ a mess. He’d been thinking about this prick since he’d started working for him. The way he smirked or, even worse, the way he smiled when he was genuinely amused… It was fucked up. His stomach was in knots just thinking about it. 

“You made me wait fuckin’ long enough.” Gavin’s snarl of frustration turned into a loud moan as Nines truly began hammering him. “Fuck - yes! Like that, fuck!”

“All your neighbors are going to hear what a slut you are, Gavin,” the younger man said as he continued to fuck his bodyguard. “But I don’t want you to stop screaming.”

Gavin’s cheeks briefly burned at Nines’ words. “Fuck you,” he spat in the most original retort ever. It didn’t slow his moans any though, the harder Nines fucked him, the more noise Gavin made. Then Nines managed to hit a spot that sent the man shivering roughly, “Oh fuck, yes! Fuck, fuck, Nines! Don’t stop!”

“I could stop,” Nines replied, though he showed no intention of doing so.

Gavin shook his head and ground his ass down into Nines’ thrust. “Don’t, fuck, please don’t..”

Smiling this time in an almost contented way instead of a smug one, Nines leaned forward to press his lips to Gavin’s but he didn’t slow at all. He kept hitting that spot inside his bodyguard, willing him to come sooner.

Gavin didn’t expect the smile or the kiss, but he loved both of them. He moaned roughly against the touch of Nines’ lips and reached up to cling to the boy instead of the bed. “Good, fuck, so good!” He practically whimpered the words as the trembling inside of him built up to a crescendo. “I’m going to - _fuck_ yes! _FUCK_!” The whole building was going to know he was getting fucked, but he didn’t care. He came hard, his whole body quivering as his nails bit into Nines’ back, and then slumped down against the bed. He was still shaking and Nines was still moving inside of him. It made his head spin.

Nines hissed at the nails on his back in pleasure. Gavin made quite the submissive. A brat, but a pretty one. He’d have to do this again. He kissed his bodyguard again as he finally came, pounding into Gavin a few more times as he rode it out.

Spent and overstimulated, Gavin groaned and whimpered as Nines pounded him but he didn’t let go of the younger man. “Fuck, Nines!” 

Catching his breath, Nines pulled out of Gavin with a soft moan when he was finished. “You. Stay.” he said, but his voice was warm now. He slipped off the bed, tossed the used condom into the trash and disappeared into the bathroom momentarily.

“Wuh?” Gavin was too exhausted to move just then anyway, but the warmth in Nines’ tone baffled him. “What the fuck?” After a moment he gave up and just ran his hands through his hair as he tried to catch his breath. Why the fuck did Nines always make him lose his cool?

Nines returned with a wet, warm washcloth and climbed back on the bed. He gently began to clean up the mess Gavin had left on himself. “You were very good, despite talking back,” he murmured, his voice quiet and his eyes surprisingly soft.

Gavin was absolutely baffled. So he used sarcasm and cursing to make himself feel better even as Nines’ tenderness made him tremble pathetically. “ _You_ were good - despite not fucking me fast enough.” Even as he spoke he searched Nines’ face, trying to figure out the trick… but he just looked… content? Pleased? Not his usual smug pleasure. Gavin didn’t know what to do with it.

Laughing softly to himself, Nines finished up and threw the washcloth into a nearby laundry basket. The sound was not sarcastic or derisive; just amused. He laid down next to Gavin and opened his arms. “If you’d like it,” he proposed.

“What the fuck, Nines? This isn’t my first fuck, just give me a second to catch my breath and I can drive you home.” He was more familiar with that. Fuck and go your separate ways… So why was Nines treating him so tenderly all of a sudden?

“It’s called aftercare, Gavin. I may be a shitty person, but I’m not a shitty Dom. If you don’t want me to touch you, I won’t though.” Nines was still amused that his bodyguard had no idea what to do, but he wasn’t going to skip out on giving appropriate aftercare. He had his own pride, after all.

Gavin narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Where the hell did you learn all this Dom shit?” His brain screamed no - that getting comfortable with Nines was stupid and dangerous - but he nevertheless found himself shifting so that he could lie against the other man. “You’re fucking weird.” He muttered as he pressed his face to Nines’ chest.

Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin and began stroking his back with soft motions. “I started as a sub with other Doms, but this is what I’m more suited for. If you didn’t like it, I won’t play like this with you again. I need to trust you to use the safe word if it’s too much.”

Gavin’s cheeks were hot as he pressed his face against Nines. He smelled good and felt fucking good and he didn’t know what to do with this _sweetness_. “No… It was fine…” He muttered awkwardly, a thin shudder running up his spine at the tender stroking. “And I’ll fucking tell you if its too much.” He sighed softly, content and frustrated and confused. “I’m just not used to this? I expected you to be an in and out guy like the others. Not… cuddly?” 

“Look, I just fucked with you mentally; I’m having you come down from that. Aftercare is especially useful if we’d done a scene where we did pain play.” Nines explained, not stopping his gentle, reassuring touches. He felt like a BDSM handbook, but this is how he was taught and he appreciated the gentleness his Dominants had shown him. 

Gavin just sat there for a moment, taking in what Nines was explaining. “Fuckin’ weird,” was his only response, but he pressed his lips briefly to Nines’ chest. After a second he hesitated and then lifted his gaze to find Nines. “So, you didn’t run off as soon as we fucked… Is this just a one time thing or what?” Why did he have to ask this? Why wasn’t it just cut and dry? Why the fuck did waiting to hear Nines’ answer make his stomach clench?

“I’d like to play with you again, Gavin. So, no. It isn’t a one time thing.” Nines leaned in and kissed him gently. “I’ll be here if you’ll have me.”

Gavin blinked awkwardly but he pressed back into the kiss a little too eagerly. “Yeah, I’d like to do this again,” he muttered against the boy’s lips as his cheeks turned red. This was probably the first time since high school that he’d pre-planned sleeping with the same guy twice. Usually it was just booty calls. So why the fuck was he making exceptions for Nines? Ugh.

Nines didn’t express his concerns but he was a little worried that Gavin had been apparently letting these other guys fuck him and treat him like shit. Then they just left? He didn’t like that. He could take much better care of his bodyguard.

Gavin was still flustered, but if Nines was sticking around… He shifted slightly and kissed him again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia gets y'all another chapter faster. Thanks for the comments about Nines; this chapter is a little different!
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: underage drinking, gay slur, possessiveness, BDSM, degradation, D/s, non-'sane' part of SSC, don't do this at home kids

**_Off Course_ **  
_Chapter Twelve_

It was Gavin’s first day off since their play session and Nines was _bored_. Not to mention pissed off. The alternate bodyguard was some uptight asshole that was up his case about _everything_ but without the added benefit of being hot like Gavin. Then the idiot goes off and sleeps with one of the groupies at the party - leaving Nines alone to get _wasted_.

Somehow, after that, he wound up at Gavin’s apartment. 

Nines tried the door and it was unlocked, strangely. He wandered inside, and immediately heard the unmistakable sounds of someone getting fucked. For a second he saw red. Someone else was fucking his Gavin? He took a deep breath to calm himself. Gavin wasn’t his — yet anyway.

Curiosity got the best of him and he crept to the partially open bedroom door.

***

Ass up, face down. Gavin was used to this routine, closeted guys loved it. It wasn’t gay if you didn’t look at the guy, or something. Still, this guy was hung and a good fuck so he’d take it. Even if he found himself thinking about a certain teenager’s gray eyes boring into him as he touched himself… He came quicker than usual, biting his fist to silence the name that wanted to come out. _Nines_. He was fucked up.

The guy finished up, tossed the condom at him, and started getting dressed. He’d be gone in a couple minutes. Gavin rolled onto his back, catching his breath, and found himself staring across the room into those gray eyes. His stomach was suddenly all knots. He threw the condom in the waste basket and slowly sat up. “Rick, what are you doing here?”

“Let myself in,” his cheeks were rosy and he smelled like booze but his punishing gaze was locked on the other man. “Get out.”

No need to be told twice. “Weird faggots.” The strange man muttered as he stormed out.

Gavin was alone with Nines. “I don’t like that.” Nines clenched his teeth. “You just let them fuck you like this and leave?”

Gavin’s chest was still heaving as he struggled to find his breath. “Yeah. It’s just sex - and you’re the one who told him to leave.” He glared across the room. “Why the fuck do you smell like booze, Nines?”

“The other prick isn’t good at his job.” The teenager muttered as he crossed the room to stand by the bed. This wasn’t how he was supposed to do things. Drunk and angry were the absolute opposites of his standards. “Looks like yours wasn’t any good either; do you want to play with me instead?” He wouldn’t touch Gavin without permission. That wasn’t how he did things.

Gavin hesitated. That meant he’d be following Nines’ rules, right? He stared off toward the wastebasket, the used condom. “Yes.”

Nines nodded. “Good. Now, tell me, slut, whose cock do you like more?” When Gavin’s cheeks flushed and he didn’t immediately reply, Nines crawled onto the bed and kissed him. “You’re still raw from that fucker and already you’re hard again. Why’s that?”

Gavin just shuddered, not quite looking at the man he was greedily kissing. “Your cock is way better,” he answered honestly, “you’ve got a good few inches on him.” Nines grabbed him by the cock and began stroking him roughly; Gavin gasped and clung tightly to Nines.. “Fuck, Nines… I can’t…”

“Too bad. I hate the thought of him being the one to fuck you when your ass is _mine_.”

Gavin whimpered. It felt good, the way Nines stroked him, but he also wanted it… He was on his back, his cock hard in Nines’ hand, and those intense gray eyes were fixated on him again. “Nines…”

“Who does your ass belong to, Gavin?”

“ _You_.”

He plunged his fingers into Gavin and his ass was still loose from the other guy. “Slut.” He growled disapprovingly as he slapped Gavin’s ass with the other hand. “Tighten up for me.”

Gavin gasped when he was slapped and, despite himself, leaned into Nines’ fingers as he tensed up. Suddenly he was very full and his body was trembling violently. “Ha-fuck. Nines. Fuck… I can’t, I can’t.”

But Nines wasn’t listening. If he needed it to stop, he’d say the safe word. Until then he’d take his punishment. He fucked the older man’s ass with his fingers, watching him gasp and writhe on the bed as his cock grew harder and harder. Gavin’s protests eventually faded to be replaced by incoherent moans and begging.

That’s when he pulled his fingers out and left him empty.

Gavin gasped at the sensation of Nines’ fingers leaving him. “No?” He whimpered thoughtlessly, hands reaching uncertainly for the retreating figure.

“I shouldn’t fuck you,” Nines grumbled, standing momentarily and shedding his clothing. “You don’t deserve it. But I can’t stand knowing that fucker was inside you. We have to fix that.”

He left for just a second to retrieve a condom from the nightside table. He wasn’t so drunk that he wasn’t going to do things correctly. Positioning himself back between Gavin’s legs, he rolled the condom on quickly and lined up. Then he pushed all the way in one hard movement. 

Gavin didn’t have time for the snotty remark he thought up, or the displeasure he wanted to express when Nines moved away, but all the withheld noise came tumbling out when Nines slammed into him. The man let out a loud cry before absently clamping his hands over his mouth. He never made noise like this… Except when it came to Nines. “Damnit,” he gasped, hands trembling violently.

“Don’t you fucking try to silence yourself. The whole building deserves to know what a slut you are, Gavin. You didn’t sound like this with the other guy, did you?” Nines taunted him, immediately beginning to fuck him hard. He was fairly sure neither of them would last very long.

Gavin whimpered desperately as Nines began moving already. “Fuck, Nines.” He shuddered roughly, trying to find words over the whimpers and moans. He was such a mess when Nines was fucking him. What was fucking wrong with him?

“No,” he gasped out, back arching as Nines hit that sweet spot again, “only you.” His face was red, flushed not just from the heat but the painful vulnerability of what he’d just said. He didn’t like it but, like the needy screams escaping him, he couldn’t help himself. “Fu-fuck, Nines, I can’t - it’s too much.” He whimpered, fingers scrambling against the sheets. “Nines!”

“You’ll just have to take it,” Nines gritted his teeth, not stopping or giving the other man any reprieve whatsoever. “It’s what you deserve for letting someone else touch you.”

“Nn-Nines, please!” He gasped, rocking his hips back against the man’s thrusts even as his body trembled violently in protest. “It’s too much.” Despite his words he was coming. Tears were building in the corners of his eyes as he squirmed and begged. “F-fuck, Fuck! Nines!”

Nines didn’t slow his pace until he came as well, roughly fucking the overstimulated man beneath him. He needed to finish as well, after all. “Gavin,” he hissed the name through his teeth when it happened.

Gavin shuddered violently when Nines hissed his name. If he wasn’t already so fucking exhausted he was afraid he might’ve come again. Instead his stomach just twisted in knots. “ _Fuck_.” He panted breathlessly.

Sliding out of Gavin, Nines already went to work repeating his usual process. It was a little harder since he was tipsy, but the sex and the adrenaline had cleared his head a little. He neatly threw the condom away and retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom. Climbing back on the bed, he wordlessly began to clean his bodyguard. There were many things he wanted to ask, many things he wanted to say, especially in anger, but this wasn’t the right time.

Gavin hated the sudden emptiness, but he didn’t have the energy to protest. When Nines came back to him, he let himself be cleaned up as he watched the younger man. How did he get off making him feel so filthy and then being so damned kind to him that he fucking loved it? He didn’t say anything, just tried to avoid trembling when Nines’ hands moved over him.

Nines threw the washcloth in the same laundry basket and laid by Gavin again, offering his arms to the other man like last time.

“You suck,” Gavin muttered as he buried his face against the other man’s chest. He was still shaking but it felt fucking good and that sucked too.

Laughing softly, Nines began to trace circles into Gavin’s back. Now that they’d reached this part of it though, he couldn’t stop the questions from spilling out of his mouth. “Why do you let those other guys treat you like shit?” his voice was quiet, and held a small hint of anger.

Gavin flinched but his reply was even, “It’s just sex.” 

Nines frowned but didn’t stop his reassuring touches. “Do you think you don’t deserve to be treated well?”

The question made him frown. He hadn’t really thought of it like that. “It doesn’t matter,” he lied.

“It’s one thing if I degrade you in a scene and you get off on it,” Nines attempted to explain, “But it’s another thing that these guys basically use you like a sex toy. Do you even really like it? What are you punishing yourself for?”

Gavin growled in frustration. “Why the fuck does it matter to you?” And somehow he managed to say all this while practically clinging to the teenager. Fuck him.

Sighing, Nines had to push back some of the bravado he used to keep people from getting to know the real him; the superficial lovable jerk football player was just a ruse. He’d never treat any of his submissives like disposable toys. And it was different with Gavin. Somehow, he was more possessive. More anxious about his wellbeing. “I’ve known you for years. You’re important to me.”

Gavin huffed but he couldn’t bring himself to deny it. It felt good to be important to someone. “What I do to get off shouldn’t be your problem.” He grumbled softly, pressing his forehead against the kid’s chest.

“It is if you’re using it to hurt yourself.” Nines replied, clutching the other man a bit closer to himself.

“None of this should be your problem,” he clarified. But he’d started shaking again and he fucking hated himself. “Why are you so fucking mature?”

“Probably something to do with my fucked up family,” he replied, rolling his eyes. If Gavin wasn’t ready to talk, he’d just have to go a different route. “Look, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll get you off wherever, whenever you want. But only me. Don’t go to these creeps anymore, okay?”

Gavin froze for a moment. He… didn’t know what to do with that offer. He shifted slightly, letting his arm fall around Nines’ waist so he could bring himself closer to the younger man. “Fine.” He told himself it was just cause Nines was better in bed than all of his one night stands and fuckbuddies… but a part of him was actually happy. “You don’t like sharing your toys, huh?” He tried to tease.

“I’m a little bit spoiled, you know. “ Nines teased back, pleased that Gavin agreed to his plan.

Better; this was something he could deal with. “You’re a little shit is what you are.” He sighed and another shiver ran through him. “I’m glad you came over,” he confessed.

“Why is that exactly?” Nines prodded, interested.

Gavin snorted. “You’re not supposed to ask why!” He grit his teeth for a moment then relaxed and laughed. “Fine. I was thinking about you. You’ve got me so fucked up I miss you on my days off.”

Nines smiled genuinely. “That’s how it should be.” He pressed a kiss to Gavin’s forehead.

There was that damn smile. Gavin shuddered and shifted to pull the kid into a proper kiss. “Fuck you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: discussions of BDSM relationships

**_Off Course_ **   
_Chapter Thirteen_

“What the hell did you do with your bodyguard?”

Nines had been lazing around in Gavin’s bed the next morning and that’s the first question he got presented with when the other man noticed he was awake.

“I didn’t do anything to him. He decided to bang some chick from the party, so I had free access to all the alcohol. And then I came here.” Nines shrugged, not actually sure why he’d ended up here either. It just seemed like the place to go.

Gavin sighed and rubbed his face. “Of course. Fucking idiot can’t do his goddamn job.” This is why he didn’t take many days off. He paused and shifted to look at the teenager thoughtfully. “Nines, if I’m not fucking other guys, will you do something for me in return?”

“Sounds fair. What do you want?”

“Don’t get wasted like that again… Not unless I’m there to look out for you.” He frowned. “I’m not letting something happen to you just because some idiot can’t do his job.”

Nines tried to hide his small smile. It was cute that Gavin wanted to protect him. “Okay, no underage drinking unless you’re there. Got it.”

Gavin laughed roughly but it honestly made him feel better. “Good. I figure there’s no stopping you from being a dumbass, but at least I know where you are when you’re doing it.”

“Cool, cause I heard there was a pretty crazy party planned for tonight,” he teased the other man.

“What the fuck do you get out of going to those things?” Gavin groaned. It was a conversation they’d been having ever since he’d started working as Nines’ bodyguard. It was why he had the damned job. His Mother got her panties in a wad whenever he tried to do anything that normal teenagers do. Especially get drunk at stupid high school parties. “It’s just a bunch of horny kids trying to bone each other.”

“I have to make appearances to keep up the dumb jock thing. It’s whatever. Besides, I’m just fucking with you. I don’t have any plans today or tonight and I already told my parents I’m with you. That made them all happy and shit, so we’re good for awhile.” Nines stretched out on the bed and made himself comfortable.

Gavin looked a little surprised. Damn responsible little prick. “You’re strangely good at being a delinquent, you know that?” And why the fuck did he have to look so good while he did it? Gavin absently admired him before he got comfortable beside him. “Hey, how long have you been doing this Dom thing?”

“Hm. Officially, I started as a submissive once I turned eighteen. Pesky laws and what have you. I didn’t want to get any of my Dominants in legal trouble. Then one of the guys I was recommended to asked me to Dom for him instead, and I liked it. Or at least that’s the short version.” Nines said, unsure how deep Gavin wanted to dig. It’s not like he was afraid to share, but most people only cared that he was experienced enough to be a good lay.

Gavin frowned thoughtfully. He didn’t like knowing that Nines had been doing this after he’d started working for his family and somehow he didn’t know about this. The only time his mother didn’t pester him to constantly follow the teenager was when Nines was in school or doing internships or what have you. That didn’t mean the little bastard didn’t sneak off sometimes but .. damnit.

He shoved the worry down and focused on just being himself and not the bodyguard. “So do you still do submissive stuff?”

“Not anymore. I prefer being a Dom. Being a submissive was kind of .. me testing the waters and figuring out what I like.” Nines liked how curious Gavin was being. He enjoyed being the focus of his bodyguard’s attention.

Gavin still wasn’t 100% on all this dominant and submissive shit, but he figured Nines was good at it. The kid was good at anything he put his mind to. “How does it work then? You said you were recommended to someone?”

Nines laughed. “Ah, yes. My internships? You know with the family friends who were supposed to show me the ropes of how to run a business? Turns out a lot of them like young submissive boys. They would recommend me to other people “in the know”. Since these people respected, or I supposed feared, my parents, I was only put into contact with people who wouldn’t mistreat me. Since then, I’ve found out I was only lucky. There’s a lot of fake Doms out there.”

“You’re such a sneaky little bastard,” Gavin muttered through grit teeth. “You’re lucky in a lot of ways… I’m surprised no one took advantage of you.” And that made him stupidly anxious. Fuck, he didn’t know how to handle being so attached to someone. Nines had weaseled his way in a while ago, charming little jerk that he was, but now his emotions were getting tangled up with the kid too. He cleared his throat. “What about you, do you have any subs?”

“Currently, I only have you. My last submissive and I broke it off a few months back. He decided to go to college out of state.” Nines smiled, but it was gentle. To be honest, he missed having a sub and he had been eyeing up Gavin for a bit now. He knew you weren’t supposed to mix business and pleasure but he’d been doing that since he started this lifestyle.

Why did that make him so happy? Gavin bit his lip briefly. “Do you usually only have one at a time?” He grinned a little. “Really don’t like sharing your toys, hm?”

“Not always, but usually. It’s hard to devote time and attention to multiple subs. Especially if they’re brats like you.” Nines pinched Gavin on the shoulder lightly but he was still smiling to show he was only teasing.

Gavin wrinkled his nose. “You’re the only brat here,” he grumbled but, despite himself, he was smiling too. He hated how nice this felt. It made him want to be defensive, to push Nines out of his house before he could do something stupid.

“I’ve shared a lot of my private life with you,” began Nines, arching an eyebrow. “Do you feel like sharing any information with me in return?”

Gavin regretted teasing him. He bit his lip and looked away. “Fine, I suppose I owe you something in return.”

Nines tapped his finger against his lips in thought. He figured he’d better work his way up to bigger questions. “Have you ever had any steady relationships?”

He knew this was a stupid decision. “A couple, when I was younger… They always fucked off, so it just wasn’t worth the trouble.”

“When did you know you were into guys?” Nines asked, easing back a little bit. Gavin already seemed unhappy.

“I dunno exactly when I realized it… I think I was in grade school when I got a crush on the boy down the street. I didn’t really do anything until high school though - that’s when I had that steady relationship…” He trailed off as he thought about it. “That fucking sucked.”

“Would you mind telling me more about it?” prodded the younger man.

Gavin let out a heavy sigh and frowned at Nines. “My dad caught us, beat the shit out of me, and I wound up in military school. Turns out all the straight laced military bastards are just as gay as the rest of us, just no one ever talks about it.” 

“I wish that was the first time I’ve heard a story like that.” Nines grimaced; so far he'd escaped any of that. His father didn't know. “I’m sorry to ask about it but I appreciate you telling me.”

“Yeah, I heard it a lot too. Especially at the school.” He laughed joylessly. “Whatever… You said it yourself, not the first time you heard it, won’t be the last.” He paused and frowned at Nines. “Just… don’t go acting like I’m some charity work or something now that you know. I don’t need _fixing_ and I don’t need pity.”

“I couldn’t ‘fix’ you even if I wanted to, Gavin. People have to work on themselves.” Nines shook his head. Dominant and submissive relationships involved work and trust, and he learned a lot through the people he’d met. “But besides that, I don’t believe you’re broken.”

Gavin hesitated and then sighed. “Thanks, Nines.” He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced over to Nines again. How was he so mature? He usually acted like such a pigheaded little brat but when they were alone together he was… oddly considerate. “Do you want to know anything else about me?”

“You don’t have to answer this one. Why do you think you deserve to get treated like shit by these random guys that fuck you?” Nines repeated his question from the night before.

“Why do you want to know so bad?” He frowned and rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. “I don’t… honestly know? They get off, I get off, and we go our separate ways. It works that way. Whenever some asshole gets close enough to find out ‘I’ve been hurt’ he starts trying to bandage me up with his bullshit… But it always winds up with them fucking off.” He rubbed his face and brushed his fingers through his hair, trying to find an outlet for his nervous energy. “Satisfied?”

“I just wanted to know more about you.” Nines replied, not remotely satisfied with the answer. Gavin was a long way from trusting anybody. And as for himself? He’d never gotten in too deep with anyone before; but for some reason, Gavin made him want to try. He knew trust would take time though and decided not to push the issue any further.

Gavin glanced back at Nines. “I’m not pissed at you or anything, just to be clear…” He slid closer to Nines without actually rolling back over. It was hard to look at him and say what he was thinking. “I…” he sighed. This was fucking hard and he hated it. “I don’t… Fuck, okay. I know you’re not like that… You haven’t gotten fed up with me yet.” In fact, after two years of practically living together, Nines had actually pursued him instead of running the other way.

Nines laughed and pulled Gavin close to him. “Yes, even with you stopping me from having fun when you can.” he teased. Despite what Gavin had said, Nines did wish he could help. He didn’t like the pained, angry look his bodyguard wore when he talked about his past.

Gavin made a little noise of surprise when Nines pulled him close, but he immediately pressed into the younger man’s embrace. “It’s _literally_ my job,” he growled back. He leaned in and kissed Nines lightly. “Speaking of my job, did you really plan to just laze around with me all day?”

“Yep,” replied Nines flippantly. “Unless you have any more interesting ideas.”

“Aside from seeing how many times you can fuck me before the day’s out? Nah, I’m content with being lazy.”

“Better than a college party any day.” the teenager laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Gavin and Nines, enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: BDSM, degradation, spanking, SSC, aftercare

**_Off Course_ **   
_Chapter Fourteen_

Another damn party.

Gavin protested like he always did, but Nines’ argument was different. It wasn’t the usual ‘just try and stop me’ bravado - it was bored and resigned, ‘just keeping up appearances’. That made sense, but it left him flustered. Had the little prick only been making a big deal out of these parties to get a rise out of him??? And what, he didn’t _need_ to go anymore because… because he had Gavin’s undivided attention.

For the most part he ignored drinks sneaked to him, making good on his promise to allow underage drinking in his supervision, but he paid attention to Nines’ behaviors in ways he hadn’t before. Here was the arrogant jock with the plastic smile that he’d last seen when he’d stolen his mixed drink. Outside he had let himself be someone else. Gavin had been too flustered to notice how drastically different _his_ Nines was from this Nines.

Now he noticed. Noticed how Nines’ gaze came back to him every so often, the way his lips pressed together when he thought Gavin’s attention had wandered. He paid closer attention when the groupies started hanging on him, watching the way his posture shifted subtly or how he’d lose interest in his conversations. Gavin brushed them away more frequently and kept his eyes on Nines.

When he noticed Nines starting to look bored, he closed the distance between them and leaned in. “Come get a smoke with me.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Nines stated with a bit of false swagger. Most of the people he knew were already drunk and/or having sex somewhere anyway. He realized now though, the more he was content in his private life, the more tired he was of the public one. The fake big dumb jock persona was one he adopted to keep everyone off his back. They all thought he was too stupid and proud to do anything other than what was expected of him. No one had any idea what he was really like and he intended to keep it that way. It exhausted him though. He’d rather just spend his nights with Gavin. 

Alone. Not like this. He sighed.

Gavin leaned up against the wall outside of the party and lit himself a cigarette. He offered one to Nines though his expression shifted slightly to one of concern. “You look exhausted, kid… Do you want to get out of here?”

Nines glanced back at the party while he lit up. No one seemed to have noticed he left. “.. yeah. Let’s go."

Why was this so much fucking harder now that he’d spent so much time alone with Nines? Gavin could see through the mask now to the bored frustration underneath, but worst of all… He could admit to himself that Nines was really fucking hot and he wanted the damned asshole to fuck him up against the wall. He took a drag off his cigarette as he followed him to the car.

“You didn’t seem to be having as much fun tonight as you usually do. You okay?”

Nines was quiet, just smoking for something to do with his hands, really. “I’m getting sick of this.”

“This?” Gavin paused at the car and, smirking, popped the passenger door open for Nines. “That cool kid act?”

Smiling for half a minute, Nines put out his cigarette and slid into the car. He waited for Gavin to get in before answering. “Yeah. I’ve always managed both these sides of me without trouble. It’s .. becoming so much harder now.”

Damnit. He couldn’t stop thinking about how attractive Nines was… especially in this moment where he let himself be himself again. That smile… Gavin bit his lip as he started driving. “What’s changed?” He paused, “And where to? My place or yours?”

“Your place. I want to work some things out with you, if you’re okay with that. In a scene.” Nines frowned. He wouldn’t if Gavin didn’t agree. As for what changed ..? “I guess … I’m not happy with waiting any more. I want to be myself now. Not three years from now.”

Gavin eyed the boy. Something was different, even in this moment away from the party. “Alright, I’m down.” He had to keep his eyes on the road, but his attention kept dragging back to Nines. “Why don’t you then?”

Nines snorted abruptly. “Well, I was going to do what Connor did, but then he fucked off to Micronesia so that’s out of the question. Mother’s been keeping a closer eye on me since she lost hold of Connor. It’s imperative I keep up this fucking persona, stupid asshole Rick who loves football, he would never think of betraying his family. Oh, no. He looks up to Markus sooo much.” His tone was full of venom.

“Fuck,” Gavin agreed. “I always knew you were faking something, but never that much.” He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, not sure of what he could do to help. “So be yourself around me. I won’t go anywhere.”

“For now, that’s enough. That you know who I am, anyway. I’m just feeling .. impatient. Someday I’ll be done with this Rick bullshit. I just wish it were right now.” the teenager’s tone was wistful. He didn’t want to become Markus. Mother’s lapdog running here and there and wherever she commanded; leading the perfect public and private life so no shame was brought to their family name — or business! It sickened him honestly.

Gavin smiled to himself. “I don’t blame you for feeling impatient… I wouldn’t have this job if your mother wasn’t so up your ass that she couldn’t stand to see you live your life.” He paused and reached across the car to put a hand briefly on Nines’ leg. “It’s weird hearing you sound like a real teenager, Nines.”

Nines laughed at that. “It’s weird for me too. I can’t remember the last time I felt like an actual teenager.”

Why did this kid make his heart pound? He swallowed briefly, trying to push down the flush of pleasure he felt at the sight of Nines laughing, and focused on something he mentioned earlier. “You said you were going to do what Connor did… Go to college in another state or fuck off to Micronesia?”

“I’m not actually sure why he picked Micronesia, but I was going to go college in another state and then fuck off to somewhere that isn’t fucking Detroit. But Connor got there ahead of me. It’d be obvious if I was planning the same thing. So I get to go to school here. Like the stupid good kid.” the younger man scoffed at the lie his life was.

Gavin nodded as Nines spoke; after a minute he spoke up: “Well, I’m glad he fucked that up…” He looked out the window as he tried to find the words he wanted. “Gave me a chance to get to know you properly.”

Reflecting on that, Nines’ expression softened. Gavin had been the one good thing to come out of this part he was playing. “When you put it that way, I’m glad too.”

Gavin couldn’t help the way he smiled. It made him feel good to hear that Nines had a reason to enjoy being forced into this shitty situation. Finally, he pulled his car into the apartment garage and lead Nines upstairs.

“So,” he hung up his coat and turned to Nines, “what’s this scene you wanted to play?”

“You can still say no,” Nines reminded him. “But I wanted to do a punishment scene. Something like, you’ve been bad and you need to be taught a lesson.”

Gavin couldn’t help but chuckle. “Sounds a bit cliched, but I’m game.” The older man pressed his lips together and smiled. “I’ve enjoyed everything else we’ve done.”

“Perfect.” commented Nines. “You go into the bedroom and wait for me and I’ll be there in a minute.”

He hated to admit how sexy he found Nines when the kid got it in his head that he wanted to do something. He bit his lip for a second before relenting. “But I _hate_ waiting,” he whined playfully even as he went obediently to his room. “How do you want me?” He called over his shoulder.

“Naked. On your hands and knees. Quiet. Don’t touch yourself; you’re in trouble.” Nines replied. Then he was silent.

Well, fuck, and now he was turned on. He did as he was told and went to sit on the bed. Naked. On his fucking knees. Hard. Gavin chewed on his lip as he tried to ignore his arousal. For once he wanted to actually be good for Nines. He wanted make him forget about everything that made him look so miserably exhausted.

When Nines said a minute he meant it. So how long had he taken to get undressed? Underestimate it, he was eager… so, fuck, maybe 20 seconds? 40 seconds was an unfair time to wait. It was cruel. He counted down the seconds in his head. 

30 seconds. His fingers twitched. He was throbbing.

Fuck. 20 seconds. His knees were trembling and his face had started to burn.

10 seconds. He was squirming - oh… he had also misjudged. The door opened and he felt like his heart was going to stop because he was so fucking grateful. Oh right, this was a punishment scene? He wasn’t going to get shit right now. The older man bit his lip as a look of pitiful realization dawned on him. _Fuck me_ , he thought because saying it would only make it take longer.

“It’s nice to know you _can_ follow instructions. So you’re not completely worthless.” Nines said, shutting the door behind him. He’d removed everything except his pants for now. He did nothing but admire the lovely sight before him on the bed. “Are you sorry yet?”

Gavin trembled with satisfaction at the hint of praise. _Ha! See! I can be a good sub!_ He bit down on his lip to keep from saying anything out loud and ruining his hard won battle. Keeping his mouth shut was harder than not touching himself… At this rate he’d chew a bloody hole through his lip before Nines even touched him.

“ _Yes_.” The word came out as an eager gasp and his cheeks flushed.

“Words don’t mean much, though, do they?” the teenager approached the bed and watched Gavin tremble as he drew closer. “I think I’ll have to do more to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

Gavin made a pitiful sound. “ _Nines_.” He wasn’t sure what he was pleading for, but every step closer made him shudder more. It was so hard to resist moving. It was harder to resist begging for sex. In his head he was screaming to be touched, for Nines to fuck him, but outwardly he just dug his fingers into the bedsheets and bit his lip a little harder. This was fucking hard and he hated it… But damn did he hope he was pleasing Nines. Despite himself a faint whimper escaped him.

“None of that now,” Nines said, finally getting on the bed. “You’ll take your punishment like a good boy.”

_I don’t want to!_ Gavin bit his lip again. “B-but…” He swallowed. 

“Excuse me, are you talking back?” Nines’ tone was a mixture of disgust and shock.

Gavin bit his lip to ward off the snotty reply that instantly wanted to spring to his lips. “No, Nines.”

“That’s what I thought. We can get started then.” Nines pressed a hand lightly to Gavin’s ass and patted it softly. He pulled his hand back and after a moment of anticipation, smacked it hard enough to leave a beautiful red hand print.

Gavin yelped in surprise when Nines’ hand connected with his ass. It stung like hell! He stifled the complaint and clutched the sheets tighter.

Nines repeated the process on the other cheek to leave another handprint. “Maybe you’ll think twice before disobeying me again.”

Gavin managed to suppress his yelp into a whimper. “Y-Yes!” He bit his lip.

“Let’s make sure though, dear.” Nines lined up his hand and delivered more hard slaps to Gavin’s ass, making sure each side was bright red before he paused again.

Gavin took the next slaps with little more than pained gasps, but his whole body was now trembling pitifully. How the fuck was Nines’ hand not tired? His fingers clenched in the sheets as his arms quivered. It was getting harder and harder to hold his weight up.

Nines took in Gavin’s trembling and disappeared off the bed for a minute to go to the familiar drawer and get the things he needed. He returned to his position behind his bodyguard and studied the red marks crisscrossing Gavin’s ass. He traced the lines with a finger. “Can you tell me you’ll behave better now?”

Gavin whimpered when Nines left him, but was grateful for the second to catch his breath. Then he was back and tracing the tender spots he’d left behind and he was trembling all over again. He couldn’t help the moan, or the way his voice quivered when he responded: “Y-yes.” 

Grabbing a handful of Gavin’s ass, the teenager murmured, “What a good boy .. I might fuck you now.”

Oh fuck, his weakness. Gavin pressed his ass hopefully against Nines’ grasp. “ _Please Nines_ ,” he didn’t even care if he was begging already. He had already felt impatient without Nines suggesting rewarding him.

Nines made a ‘tsk’ sound of disapproval. “Still too impatient.” he said. He uncapped the lube and spread some over his fingers, making sure to take his time.

Gavin squirmed impatiently but managed not to say any of the things he was thinking. Like, just hurry up and fuck me. Or, I’m not impatient - you’re just not fucking me fast enough. His fingers dug in the sheets as if he were trying to dig up his hidden patience and despite himself he heard “ _please_ ” squeak out of his lips.

The desperation in Gavin’s voice was magnificent. He probably shouldn’t push his new sub too far though. With a smirk, Nines finally pressed a finger inside the other man. “You really don’t deserve this. I’m not sure if you even deserve my cock inside of you.”

Gavin moaned even though it was _far_ from enough and he ground his hips back against Nines’ finger. “Nnnn, b-but I’ve been _good_!” That thin tremble was back, making his arms and legs feel like jello again.

“Have you been good enough though?” questioned Nines, pushing in the second finger.

Gavin moaned and rocked back against him. Fuck his ass hurt. Nines’ probably didn’t even feel it - callouses from playing football… He shuddered as he pressed himself harder against the younger man’s fingers. “ _I_ think so,” he pouted.

“Is this really about what you think?” the teenager countered, adding another finger and pushing them all deeper inside Gavin.

Gavin moaned again, louder this time, and pressed himself firmly against his lover’s fingers. “Oh fuck, _Nines_.” His jello arms weren’t supporting his weight all that well anymore. “No,” he gasped, “not what I think.” He whimpered and ground his ass against Nines. “But I wanted to be good for you.”

Nines couldn’t resist how cute and open that statement was. He pulled his fingers out. “On your back.” he commanded. He pushed off the bed for a moment to remove the rest of his clothing and slid the condom on.

Gavin shuddered with relief - and then he flipped over onto his back. “ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped as his ass came in contact with the bed. He growled at the discomfort of the bed touching his ass. Of all things! The older man bit his lip and squirmed. “Please Nines, I can’t take it anymore,” he whimpered.

The teenager didn’t reply and climbed up onto the bed. Without much warning, Nines finally pushed into Gavin and let out a shaky moan himself. “I’m proud of you so I’ll fuck you good, dear.”

Gavin cried out and arched down into the thrust. “Fuck _Nines_ fuck!” He didn’t want to admit to himself how much Nines’ pride added to the damn satisfaction of finally being full of him. “Nnnn, oh fuck yes.” His cheeks went bright pink as the eager words tumbled out of him. “T-Thank you.”

Nines pressed closer to his bodyguard and kissed him. Then he proceeded to pin Gavin’s shoulders to the bed to fuck him roughly.

Gavin whimpered happily against Nines’ lips as he kissed him back. Nines certainly rewarded him for his hard work. The whole building probably knew just how ‘good’ Gavin had been. By the time he came he was a quivering mess half-limp on the bed as he tried to catch his breath.

“You came? I should have known how dirty my boy was already, I guess. But I’m not finished yet.” Nines murmured to him, keeping him tightly pinned to the bed. He didn’t stop fucking the already spent man, simply enjoying the control that was given to him in this moment.

Gavin’s eyes had been half closed when he’d come, now they flew back open. “B-“ he didn’t have time to complain before Nines was fucking him again. “Oh fuck, f-fuck! Nines!” His fingers scraped desperately against Nines’ back as he was hammered.

Nines bit his lip hard. God, Gavin was beautiful when he was desperate. He held on as long as he could before he came, trying to memorize how his bodyguard’s face looked when he was pushed to his limit. When he did come, he shuddered hard and choked out Gavin’s name.

Gavin always thought he was spent… and then Nines went and said his name like that. The older man shuddered and whimpered as he came again. A hand fell over his face, hiding his embarrassment as his cheeks burned red.

Taking a moment to pull himself back together, Nines smiled down at Gavin hiding his face. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of embarrassing his bodyguard. He pulled out with a soft groan and began his usual aftercare routine.

Gavin caught his breath as he watched Nines slip away to the bathroom. He was familiar with this routine now and somehow the familiarity made it more appealing. He watched the doorway until Nines reappeared with the washcloth and a faint smile flickered over his features. The warmth made him shudder and, when he was appropriately cleaned up, Nines folded him into his arms again. It was nice, it was always nice. This time, he wrapped his arms around Nines in return and pressed his nose into the crook of his neck.

“Did I do good?” He muttered, embarrassed by his own eagerness to please.

“You were absolutely perfect,” Nines answered, rubbing those gentle circles into Gavin’s back. “I am very proud of you, to be honest.”

Gavin grinned at Nines’ reply. He felt like he just aced the fucking spelling bee or some shit. “I’m glad,” he sighed as he pressed himself closer to Nines. “Cause it’s hard as fuck.” He laughed a little.

“I wasn’t prepared this time, but if you’d like, next time I can bring you a numbing cream. It will make your ass less sore when we’re finished.” Nines offered.

Gavin shook his head. “Nah, that’s not what I mean. That part was fine.” Even though he didn’t look forward to sitting on anything in the near future. “I meant not being a brat, as you put it.” He absently kissed the crook of Nines’ neck. “But I wanted to make your night better.” Thank god he was hiding his face, Nines would at least not see the extent of his embarrassment.

Nines laughed loudly and clutched Gavin to him tighter. “You are absolutely fantastic.” he responded. “And I like your brattiness most of the time, so don’t worry about that. If you didn’t have such a mouth on you, when would I ever get a chance to _really_ punish you?”

Gavin was utterly pleased with himself. He nuzzled against the younger man happily then leaned back to claim a kiss. “Mmm, true… But I was already in trouble, so I was supposed to be good, right?” He grinned playfully before kissing him again.

“Yes, for this scene. You played it out wonderfully. I made the right choice with you, I think.” Nines returned the kisses. He felt completely satisfied and Gavin got what he wanted. He wasn’t focused at all on his thoughts from earlier in the night.

“You think?” Gavin peered curiously up at the teenager. “Wait, are you saying there’s a chance I’m not Mr. Right?” He smirked.

Laughing yet again, Nines pinched the older man on the arm. “You might not have been Mr. Right Submissive, that is. But, all evidence points to the contrary.”

Gavin flinched playfully but melted happily back into Nines after a moment. “Ha, well I’m glad.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which things happen rapidly. (:

**_Off Course_ **   
_Chapter Fifteen_

Nines led Gavin into his room. It was also part of his persona so he didn’t have much attachment to it. There were trophies from the various sports he played, posters of bands he didn’t listen to and sports teams he had no interest in. The only reason they were even in here was because he was tired of having nothing to change into at his bodyguard’s apartment. He went over to his closet and started rummaging around looking for a bag to hold his clothes.

Gavin leaned against the wall as he watched Nines rummaging through his closet. “I didn’t imagine your room would actually look like this.” He clucked his tongue against his teeth. “You literally pulled this out of a teen movie, didn’t you?”

“Well, don’t you have me all figured out,” Nines retorted, re-emerging from the depths of his closet. He held a bag in one hand and a riding crop in the other. He threw the crop at Gavin. “It’s actually from my short lived days as an equestrian, but I can think of other uses for it.”

Gavin absently caught the crop as it was flying at him and then his cheeks flushed crimson. “You would,” he muttered bashfully. “But, uh… I really just couldn’t picture you being this messy without it being intentional.” He was now turning the crop over in his hands and his thoughts had wandered off somewhere that had nothing to do with a football player’s messy room.

“I actually like minimalism, so you’re right. I just throw all the shit I don’t want that people give me into the closet and it gives the effect that I don’t care where my stuff goes. The only problem is, I do tend to forget what is in there.” replied Nines, thoughtfully.

Gavin jerked his attention back up as Nines started musing on his likes and the source of his messy closet. He cleared his throat. “I can see you liking minimalism,” he looked around the room, “not so much uhh..” He chuckled as he leaned in to read the name on one of the posters, “Here 4 U?”

Nines groaned dramatically. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He started selecting a few things from his dresser to pack. There was very little in his wardrobe that he actually wanted to wear, as per usual. He turned to ask Gavin for his opinion on something and finally noticed his bodyguard was still staring absently at the riding crop. “Oh, dear. Are you already thinking about having me use that on you?”

There went his face again. Fuck. “So what if I am,” he muttered.

“Now, now, Gavin, is here really the place for your filthy thoughts?” teased Nines, coming over and removing the crop from his lover’s hands. He caressed Gavin’s cheek with the tip.

That wasn’t fair. His cheeks were even brighter now, especially now that Nines was teasing him with the damn thing. “It’s your fault. I can’t imagine you intended for us to go horseback riding.” This _really_ wasn’t the place, but it was hard to ignore Nines so close to him… and saying shit like that.

Nines laughed to himself softly and leaned in to give Gavin a kiss to show he was only teasing and he was going to be good now.

Gavin made a soft noise in his throat when Nines kissed him. He reached out to pull the kid close to him - just in time for the door to open. Gavin was momentarily split between ‘ _No one should be here; I need to protect Nines_ ’ and ‘ _Oh shit, I can’t be found fondling Nines; so run_ ’ but it meant that he lingered a bit too long with his arms around Nines. Long enough for the off duty bodyguard that had just opened the door to catch them kissing and see Gavin holding onto the other man.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Gavin spat, immediately overprotective. “You’re not on duty today!”

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here! Are you seducing your boss’s son?” For some reason the weird asshole was smiling and Gavin didn’t like it. “You’ll get fired for sure when they hear about this.”

“Shit.” Nines said, his tone annoyed instead of worried.

Gavin immediately saw red and released Nines in favor of pursuing the bastard at the door… but he slammed it and booked it almost instantly. When he opened the door to follow him out he wasn’t even sure which way down the hallway he’d gone. Fast piece of shit, fuck.

“What the fuck am I going to do? I can’t lose this job!” Would losing it take Nines away from him too? He didn’t want that.

Nines made his usual ‘tsk’ sound of disapproval at the situation. He took a seat at his computer and started typing furiously. If he didn’t put his plan into motion early, his Mother would make sure he’d never be able to get away again. “Gavin.” he said, calmly, trying to multi-task.

Gavin jerked his attention back toward Nines. What the fuck was he doing? “Should I go after him?” He absently returned to Nines’ side.

“No. I need you to get my luggage out of the closet. You should be able to find it. It’s black. Throw whatever in it. And the riding crop. I hope it fits.” Nines grumbled, continuing his flurry of typing and clicking.

Gavin looked confused for a moment. “What are you doing?” Even as he questioned him, Gavin obediently went to the closet and began collecting the items he’d been directed to.

“Something I wasn’t supposed to be doing for three years, but well. Desperate times …” the teenager muttered, scanning the forms he needed to fill out. “What’s your middle name?”

Gavin paused in the middle of packing Nines’ clothes. “What? Why do you need to know my middle name? Its Arthur, by the way.”

Nines snorted but didn’t say anything else. “Thanks.” He continued typing for a few minutes longer before slapping the laptop shut and forcing it into his luggage. “We need to get your passport and head to the airport.”

“The airport?!” Why was he bothering to question Nines still? He hadn’t gotten any answers yet. Gavin grabbed the charger for the laptop and tucked it into the luggage as well. Without waiting for the response, he had hefted up the luggage. “Do you have everything you need?”

Sliding open a couple drawers, Nines snatched up his passport and other important papers before shoving them in a messenger bag he rarely used. “Yes, I’ll tell you more in the car. Let’s go.”

Gavin had started piecing together the weird requests and while it didn’t make sense, he got the gist. They were leaving the country, immediately. Because they’d been caught? Why…? He was blushing faintly by the time he arrived at the car and had shoved the bags in. “Are you running away from home?” He asked as he slid into the driver’s seat.

Nines slid into the other seat with a bitter laugh. “Sort of. More like running to my brothers for help. The last thing I want to do but ..”

As soon as Nines was in the seat, Gavin was pulling out of the driveway. “Wait - are we going to fucking Micronesia? Isn’t that where you said Connor ran to?”

“Yep. The tickets were fucking astronomical.” Nines shrugged. “I have it covered though.”

Gavin was dumbfounded for a moment. “What the hell? How do you have tickets to Micronesia _covered_!?” He shook his head, reminding himself that Nines’ whole family were blessed with money. Of course he’d have a trip to Micronesia covered. “Isn’t that a bit extreme?”

“If my Mother finds out I’m fucking you, which she is, you would never see me again.” the teenager gritted his teeth.

Gavin hated how fucking true that was. No one should have that much control over another fucking person. Still… “But why are you going through all this trouble?”

“Because I love you, obviously.”

“You what? Obviously.” He sputtered, trying to keep his focus on the road and not the teenager beside him. “How do you say that so calmly!?” He was absolutely shellshocked. There were so many things he wanted to say, but all that came out was: “I… love you too…”

Nines laughed gently. “I know, dear. That’s why I’m kidnapping you.”

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck, of course.” He glanced over at the younger man and smiled. “You’re a piece of work, you know that?”

“Better than anyone.” Nines grinned.

Gavin just shook his head and pulled into the apartment’s garage. “Hang here, I’ll leave the car running.” He leaned over and kissed the young man softly. “Thanks, Nines.” He pulled back and hopped out of the car to head upstairs. It didn’t take him long to pack his small luggage with his essentials and some clothing before he returned to the car. “Alright,” he laughed, “let’s go to Micronesia.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the delay, Hank and I are getting ready for a vacation! We will definitely still be writing on vacation so I'll probably keep updating but it depends on when I have time. (:

**_Off Course_ **   
_Chapter Sixteen_

Markus was in bed with Simon when his phone went off. Simon yawned and snuggled against his chest as he leaned over to grab the device from the nightstand. He had… a text… from Rick?

‘ _Need your help. See you soon._ ’

“What the fuck?!” Simon flinched in surprise and Markus immediately felt bad for the exclamation. “Sorry, love… Just… Hang on, family.. something.” He shot a text back to Rick.

‘ _I’m on vacation on a remote island, you cannot see me soon. What do you need help with?_ ’

The next text came back almost immediately. ‘ _Getting on the plane. Meet me at the airport._ ’ Followed by a link to his plane itinerary.

Markus didn’t know what to do with himself as he stared at the phone.

“Markus, what’s going on?”

“Rick is… flying here?” He stared at the itinerary in confusion. “He wants me to pick him up from the airport.”

“You should probably —“ Before he could continue, Markus’s phone began ringing.

“Of course.” He swiped accept and put the phone on speaker. An irate voice came from the other end, yelling so much so fast that it was impossible to hear properly. Calmly, Markus replied: “Hello, Mother. I didn’t catch that first bit, what did Rick do?”

[“Richard is…! Richard is sleeping with his bodyguard! The crazy man has _kidnapped him_!”]

Markus regarded the phone, considered his text messages, and nodded to himself. “It’s okay —“

[“NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS OKAY! Did you hear me? A crazy man has kidnapped your brother!”]

Markus just closed his eyes, took a breath, and continued as if she hadn’t interrupted him. “I got a text from him. They’re coming here. I can take care of things. He’s probably just scared cause he got caught. I’ll make sure he gets home safely.”

There was silence on the other end and then tears. Markus’s expression immediately turned sour, a luxury he only had when he had a phone separating them. She was going to cry now, lament at how deviant her boys were, at how Markus was the only one she could rely on. Why did they hurt her, why Markus? It took considerable effort to contain himself. [“Please tell me you have good news about Connor at least?”]

Markus did his best to sound concerned and not furious. “I… I don’t know yet, Mother. I had a chance to speak with him but he’s currently enrolled in a charter… He’ll have to see it through before he can make any decisions.” Wailing. Of course. Markus pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Don’t worry, Mother. We’ll figure something out. Go get some rest, I’ll keep you updated.”

[“Oh, thank you Markus. You’re such a _good boy_. You do me proud. Be safe!”] And then she hung up.

Markus shook slightly. It took so much effort to play this role, and it hurt even more when he was lying next to Simon and had to think of going back to that lie. Simon gently pulled the phone out of Markus’s hand and shifted to sit on top of him. “Let’s think about something more pleasant for a while, alright?”

Markus melted beneath Simon’s affections. “Alright, but then I’ll need to talk to Connor about all this.” He wrapped his arms around Simon and pulled the man into a kiss.

***

Hank and Connor had just returned from a dive. Connor was tying up the boat, Sumo was bouncing around their heels excitedly, and Hank was pulling equipment off the boat. Connor was laughing, trying to calm Sumo’s excitement, and reaching out to balance the older man that was now cursing up a storm. It was sweet. Markus hated the idea of ruining it by being there with the news he had.

He glanced around, considering bailing, when Sumo caught wind of him. Suddenly 30lbs of blue heeler came barreling at him. “Oh fuck, Sumo, you’re soaked!”

Hank jerked his head up toward Markus. “That’s what you get for loitering around my shop!” He called, but at least now he wasn’t fighting off wet dog and trying to balance delicate equipment. The older man leaned in to kiss Connor. “You chat with your brother, I’ll put stuff away.”

“Alright,” Connor agreed, heading over to where his brother was still trying to fight off Sumo. “Sumo, heel.” The dog sprang away and then ran off down the dock. “I don’t suppose you’re here for a social visit, huh, Markus?”

Hank grumbled as he opened the shop door. “That’s not heel you crazy dog!” But he slipped inside without bothering to call him back. He was just over excited from sitting on the boat all morning.

Markus sighed in relief and slumped against the wall. “No. There’s family drama and I figured you’d want to be looped in. Rick’s on his way. Here.”

Connor’s eyes widened. “Why the hell is Rick coming here? Redundant question, but does Mother know?”

“That was what I was wondering,” he laughed dryly, “and then Mother called.” Markus sighed for a moment and then pieced together everything as he understood it. “Remember that bodyguard she hired when he started traveling with the football team? Well, by her words, he’s gone mad and kidnapped Rick so she froze Rick’s accounts but she doesn’t even know where he is because he isn’t using his card in the first place.” His eye twitched. “Rick’s text said he was on his way to me, and sent me an itinerary for two to the local airport. He didn’t seem kidnapped… So I’m guessing? He’s sleeping with his bodyguard, got caught, and is running away from home?” Markus rubbed his face and groaned. “On the bright side, we may be able to sever ties with Mother more easily than we anticipated.”

“Fuck.” Connor commented. “I .. I didn’t think Rick had it in him, to be honest. And his _bodyguard_? Really?? I’m almost impressed .. well, I would be if I wasn’t pissed off that he’s causing all these problems. Ughhh. I mean I want to get away from Mother as much as you but …. just. Wow. I didn’t expect this from Rick.”

Markus laughed again, mostly at how not hilarious this all was. “Yeah… I thought he and his bodyguard were about as opposite as could be - and they were always at each other’s throat… I haven’t even been gone a week!” He looked imploringly at Connor. “I’m honestly at a loss here. I’m not sure if I should be worried about him or proud or angry…”

“I don’t think we’ll know until he shows up. When is that, by the way?”

“Without delays, probably not until tomorrow afternoon.” He sighed and rubbed his neck. “Ultimately, I was wondering if you wanted to be a part of this or if you wanted me to handle it.”

“I’m actually too interested to back down from this now. I want to know what’s going on and what kind of guy this bodyguard is that Rick would decide to run away with him. I can’t even imagine … so yeah. Count me in, I guess.” Connor shook his head in disbelief.

Markus nodded. “That’s what I’ve been wondering. Kid had his life on a silver platter with the football thing… I always figured that’d be his ticket out.” He shook his head again, still trying to process and coming up with blanks. “I’ll pick you up on the way to the airport. We’ll find out about this guy together. And, thanks.”

“Sure.”

***

Nines was exhausted by the time they finally made it to Micronesia. Apart from not getting much sleep on the various planes; he and Gavin had sex in about every airport bathroom during the layovers. He’d randomly picked up sunglasses from a kiosk at some point so he wouldn’t have to function or process light. Honestly, he’d probably be in a bad mood if it wasn’t for his lover.

Gavin was sore, and _thrilled_. Traveling, he had decided, was more fun than anticipated; especially when trying to find all the places you could sneak in a good fuck. Nines was good at it too. Then they stepped out of the airport into _eternal summer_ and Gavin was slightly less thrilled.

“The fuck, it’s like drinking air. I thought it was supposed to be fall or some shit.” Despite his complaining, he scanned the area to find what they were looking for: Markus. The oldest brother was leaning against a palm tree talking with the other brother, the one he’d only seen for a couple weeks before he bailed to Micronesia. “I didn’t think Connor would be here,” he commented, motioning to the pair.

“Oh, super. I get to come out to both of them at the same time. Yay.” Nines replied, dryly, trying to ignore the fact that his stomach was twisting into knots. He had to “come out” to them twice and it’s not like he was excited about it.

Gavin frowned a little at Nines’ tone. He knew he was anxious about all this, and that he had good reason, he just wasn’t sure how to help. He sighed and stepped in front of Nines. “It’ll be alright,” he muttered as he leaned in to kiss the younger man. “And when you’re done, we can rent a hotel and you can fuck me till they kick us out.”

That made Nines smile. “You’re so loud, they’d kick us out after the first scene.”

Gavin chuckled. “And I’ve got all these bruises from the last layover… I’m sure we could even get the cops called on us.”

“Only if we’re lucky,” Nines commented. He looked towards his brothers and let out a deep breath before approaching them with Gavin close by his side. “Hi.”

Markus had been half-watching the pair since they stepped out of the building. There was something different about the way his youngest brother carried himself, but he couldn’t place it. “Hey Rick.. and it’s Gavin, right?”

“Please don’t call me Rick anymore, I go by Nines. This is my boyfriend, Gavin. By the way, I’m gay. Also I fucking hate football and everything you knew about me was probably a lie. But I guess it’s nice to meet you guys now that I’m myself.” Nines sounded self-assured, but he was really unsure about the reactions he was going to get.

Markus stared at his brother in disbelief before his brows furrowed in consternation. He wanted to be shocked, or to yell, or.. anything that seemed rational when the brother you’ve known for almost 20 years tells you that you don’t know a damn thing about them. Instead he found himself nodding. “Nice to meet you then. Do you want to come talk at my boyfriend’s place or Connor’s?”

In the background Gavin found himself blushing at being addressed as Nines’ boyfriend. To a degree he had assumed he had that title but hearing it made his heart pound surprisingly hard.

Nines lowered his sunglasses. “Wait, fucking wait a minute. You two are also dating guys? This is _priceless_. I’d pay to see Mother’s face if she found out all three of us were with men.”

“Wait until you meet my boyfriend,” muttered Connor, still attempting to fully understand everything that Rick— er Nines had laid out on the table about himself.

This was absolutely priceless, and a tad ridiculous. If nothing else it seemed they were all really good at hiding who they were from each other. “Yes, and oh… I can imagine it. She’s in tears over you being _kidnapped_ , R— Nines.” He glanced over at Gavin who was currently snickering in the background then down to Nines. “You haven’t been kidnapped by your boyfriend, right?”

“Nah. I kidnapped him, though. He doesn’t seem to mind.” Nines replied.

Gavin smirked. “It’s been fun so far. So where are we going? I’m sick of standing in my own sweat, if you don’t mind.”

Markus nodded. “Fair enough. We’re going to Hank’s - his place is bigger.” He beckoned them to the car and then went to help Nines and Gavin with their luggage. He briefly noted some bruises along Gavin’s neck near the collar of his shirt, but he said nothing. “I’ll catch you up on Mother’s breakdown while we drive.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the brothers and the boyfriends get together for a talk. :P
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: daddy kink mention, BDSM mention

**_Off Course_ **  
_Chapter Seventeen_

The trip to Hank’s shop felt considerably longer than it actually was. They spent a lot of the time discussing the inaccuracies between what Mother had told Markus and what had actually happened. As always, Mother had manipulated all the facts to her own reality, leaving very little of the actual truth of the situation. It was exhausting.

Hank was waiting outside with Simon and Sumo when they pulled up. Sumo was instantly excited to be making new friends. 

“Which one’s yours?” asked Nines under his breath to Connor as they got out of the car.

“The handsome one with the silver hair, obviously.”

Nines laughed. “So do you call him Daddy?“

“No! I fucking don’t, shut it!” 

Hank arched a brow when Connor raised his voice. Ah, family brought the best out in everyone. He waved casually to the group. Simon was clearly grateful to see Markus return. Being stuck alone with Hank was awkward. He was… rough… to talk to if the topic strayed from diving. Simon glanced warily through the group. They all seemed to be getting along?

Markus was the one who passed introductions around. “This is our little brother Nines… Uh, previously known as Rick… and his boyfriend, Gavin. No kidnapping, that’s just Mother being insane.” He turned to his brother and Gavin and motioned to the silver-haired diver. “This is Connor’s boyfriend Hank,” and to then to blonde diver, “and this is Simon, my boyfriend.” Markus glanced around the group and nodded. “Hank’s offered to let us all crash at his place tonight so that we can catch up.”

Gavin sulked slightly as he bumped against Nines. “I suppose that means we have to put our plan on hold?” He muttered beneath his breath.

“Only because someone can’t be quiet.” Nines replied softly, with a smirk.

Hank pulled Connor over as they started toward the boat and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Doin’ okay, kid?”

“I’m a little .. no wait, a lot confused? But hopefully we can figure this out. At any rate, I am pleased to see you again.” Connor wrapped an arm around Hank.

Hank smiled slightly. “At least it’s just confused. Could be worse.” He glanced over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the boat. “Like the fact that I swear I recognize that Gavin character.” Hank shrugged the thought off. Detroit was a big place, but it wasn’t impossible.

Markus laced fingers with Simon for a second and gave his hand a squeeze. “How are you handling all the people?”

Simon laughed. “Am I that obvious?” His cheeks were still red but he looked more relaxed next to Markus. “I feel out of my depth, heh.”

Connor waited until everyone was on the boat before untying it so they could leave.

The short ride back to the island was uneventful, though Sumo jumped on every lap at least once on the ride. When they pulled in, Hank excused himself to set something up for dinner. “It’s a nice night so I thought we could make something on the fire. And I promised Simon a beer, so do you want one as well?” He paused, glancing over to Nines. “Who the hell goes by Nines? But uh, right, can he drink?”

“Hank, I have no idea. When I saw him last, he was still going by Rick. But he was also straight, loved football, and generally was an asshole. And technically no, he’s nineteen. But I doubt anyone out here cares. Also, I think I'll just stay sober.” Connor answered.

Hank nodded. “Okay, makes sense.” He leaned in and whispered against Connor’s ear. “I’d like to mention this is an unfortunate time to realize how cute you are when you’re flustered.” With a little peck to Connor’s cheek the older man disappeared inside.

Markus and Simon lingered by the boat for a moment, giving Simon some time to pet Sumo and remember how to breathe around people. Gavin was currently wandering around taking in the sights. “As humid as this place is, I don’t actually hate it.”

Nines came up behind his boyfriend and casually slapped his ass. “I like it but mostly just because you’re here.”

Gavin yelped despite himself. His ass was still sore as hell, especially after that short hopper plane tried to vibrate his ass to sleep. “Nnn… Yeah, you make it a lot better.” He turned on the teenager and wrapped his arms around him to grope his ass in return. “Your family’s not so bad.” He glanced past Nines toward the other members of the group. “We could use the gag again, if you don’t want your brother’s boyfriend to kick us out.” He grinned deviously.

“If you want my cock that badly, I might comply.” Nines whispered this into Gavin’s ear, but the look on his face was disgustingly innocent.

Gavin bit his lip. “You know I do.”

“Be good and you might get your wish.” answered Nines.

Connor happened to walk by then, and that effectively ended the conversation for now.

Gavin grinned happily. “Sweet.” He cheerfully turned his attention onto Connor after that. “So you’re the infamous one who started this descent into eternal summer, huh?”

“I suppose I’m the catalyst, yes, but believe me when I say I didn’t expect all my brothers — and their partners — to end up here. I didn’t expect to meet Hank either.” Connor answered. It still baffled him that everything had worked out this way.

“Nines sucker punched me like two weeks after I started working for your family. I stopped expecting things to be normal around you guys after the guy I was supposed to be guarding knocked me out.” He grinned at Nines. He hated to admit that was probably when he’d fallen in love with him too. It was good to meet someone who was willing to kick his ass when he stepped out of line. “So how did you meet Hank?” He nudged Connor with his elbow. “You really don’t call him Daddy? Cause damn, he’s got Daddy written all over him.”

Markus and Simon joined them in time to hear the Daddy comment. Simon sputtered, cheeks instantly turning red again. If Markus hadn’t steadied him, Simon probably would’ve walked away. “Are we talking about Hank?” Markus asked innocently.

“Fuckin’! You and him! For the last time, I _don’t_ call him that.” Connor blushed bright red. “It’s not — it’s not my thing.”

Nines patted Markus on the shoulder. “I don’t think he means what you think he means.”

Markus glanced at Nines and then back to Connor as his brother began to blush. “ _Oh_. Admittedly, I did wonder that myself.” He cleared his throat as Simon elbowed him, clearly embarrassed for Connor’s sake. “Mystery solved, I suppose.”

Gavin just shrugged. “I get that, I get that. Just a pity, is all.”

Hank had returned in time to hear… everything. Good to know, he supposed. “You’re both pricks, aren’t you?” He growled as he walked past Nines and Gavin. He had a tray of stuff to cook that should appeal to everyone and began setting up even as Gavin huffily muttered ‘fuck you’ behind him. “Don’t mind me, I’m curious to see where this conversation goes.”

Connor felt a little vindicated that Hank called Nines and Gavin out for teasing him but he knew the whole thing was probably in good fun; he just hated how easy it was for his little brother to tease him. For god’s sake, he was supposed to be the older brother here. “If you’re done with the weird comments, I will tell you that I met Hank because Simon actually gave me his business card. Every other diving place had no openings.”

Simon blushed. “Hated to turn away a promising diver…” He glanced to Hank briefly as the man offered him a drink. “I’m glad you turned out to be such a good fit for each other.” He didn’t usually drink alcohol, but this seemed like a good time to amend that.

“Then Markus came to check up on me and he met Simon.” Connor added to the story. “So how did Nines go from punching you, Gavin, to dating you? I am curious.”

Gavin grinned. “Fuck if I honestly know.” He glanced over at Nines. They hadn’t actually discussed what had pushed their relationship from casual tolerance to something more. “I followed his ass to a dozen boring parties cause some idiot kept coming home drunk and I was told to keep him sober.” He shrugged. “It paid.” The bodyguard… ex-bodyguard? glanced back to Nines. “What the fuck was different about that night anyway, Nines?”

“I decided I wanted you.” replied Nines, casually.

Gavin didn’t look surprised, he just nodded and motioned to Nines. “That sounds about right.”

“Ah. Well, now I know I guess.” Connor finally said, his face almost as red as Simon’s, if that were possible.

Simon took another sip of the beer. It tasted like piss and he hated it, but he didn’t regret his decision. Tonight was going to be very awkward. Markus just arched a brow but it was ultimately Hank who spoke up.

“So, how the fuck does that end with you two running away to Micronesia?”

“Another bodyguard walked in on us kissing in my room. I knew if Mother got ahold of me, I’d never see Gavin again and she’d never let me out of her sight. But I’ve been planning to get away from this for pretty long. Even you guys fell for “dumb football Rick”. I’ve been saving money in a secret account for years. I used that to buy tickets and well, here we are.” explained Nines, lighting up a cigarette. Having to deal with all this over the course of a few days was actually not great on his nerves no matter how relaxed he seemed. He looked forward to fucking Gavin tonight with the gag on.

Gavin eyed the cigarette thoughtfully then shifted to move closer to his partner. If nothing else, he’d always been good at picking up Nines’ more subtle reactions to things. They both smoked when they were stressed. Casually, he leaned against the younger man and held his hand up. “I want a puff.”

Markus frowned as he listened to Nines’ explanation. Well, fuck. “I wish I could ask why you never said anything,” he sighed, “but we all kept our feelings in the closet, quite literally I suppose.” He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to think of a proper solution to all of this. Nothing came easily to mind. Connor was out… They all technically had their own money separate from the company… He could paint, he had Simon… “What did you plan to do once you got out?”

“I wasn’t supposed to execute this plan for another three years, when I graduated from college. I haven’t even decided on a major yet.” Nines took a moment to stick his cigarette in Gavin’s mouth, laugh to himself and light a new one. “I would have had a degree and more money in my account by then.”

Gavin huffed defiantly. “Just wanted a puff,” he pouted but he remained cuddled up to Nines.

Markus nodded. “Makes sense. So, do you want to finish up college in Detroit? I can try to calm Mother down… She’s lost her influence over Connor… She’ll want to do whatever possible to keep us in her net.”

Connor mumbled something about working at an aquarium again and laughed bitterly under his breath.

Gavin was silent for a moment, just puffing on the cigarette and listening to the brothers speak. “Hey…” He tilted his head to look up at Nines. “I do have money too. You can stay with me while you finish up college, and there’s really nothing your mother could do to stop that.”

Hank groaned softly. He did _not_ like what he was about to say but… For Connor and his family? “I know the Captain in the DPD… I’ll let him know she’s a whack job and that you’re not actually in trouble if she tries to take things that route.”

“While I really appreciate all of your offers, I don’t want to go back to Detroit. Football Rick is fucking dead and he’s staying that way. I might think about going back to school sometime, but if I do, I’m going as myself.” Nines looked away and took some more angry drags off his cigarette. He’d been suffering in silence long enough.

Gavin smiled. “Don’t fucking blame you for a second.” He took a drag off the cigarette as he continued to study Nines. He wanted to take the boy somewhere discreet and help him burn off that frustration.

Hank let out a relieved sigh. “Thank God, I didn’t want to have to talk to that asshole again. Anything else you need though…” He looked from Connor to his brothers. “Well, this place was made with the intention of being part of a school… So if you suddenly take an interest in diving or conservation, this place is here.”

Markus nodded. “You definitely don’t have to go back if you don’t want to. I just wanted you to know that I’ve got your back in this.” Somewhere between opening his beer and finishing it, Simon had curled up in Markus’s lap and he found himself resting his head on Simon’s shoulder. “Take some time to think about what you want, I’ll battle with Mother.”

“Never thought I’d be saying this, but thank you, Markus.” Nines replied. He put out his cigarette in the sand and sat in a nearby chair before yanking Gavin over to him by his belt loop. “Come here, dear.”

Markus arched a brow but he didn’t say anything to Gavin’s sudden redness. “You’re welcome. I’m sorry I didn’t try harder to get through that stubborn jock facade or I would’ve tried to do something for you sooner.”

Gavin made a little sound of surprise and then a bit of discomfort as he stumbled gracelessly into Nines’ lap. “Fuck you, Nines…” His face was red but instead of scolding his lover, Gavin kissed him. “That wasn’t fair,” he muttered against the younger man’s lips.

“Life isn’t fair.” Nines murmured to his boyfriend and kissed him back. “To answer you, Markus, I’m not sure it would have worked. Gavin was working with me for almost four years and he had no idea.”

Markus nodded. “True enough…”

Gavin pouted and chewed his lip to silence his thoughts. He wanted to get wrecked… “Give me some credit. I sure as hell knew you weren’t the dumb idiot that everyone at those parties thought you were.”

“Okay, amendment to my previous statement; Gavin had a small idea.”

Gavin grinned smugly. “Better.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a fun couple of chapters~
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: boat sex? hahaha

**_Off Course_ **  
_Chapter Eighteen_

Hank didn’t know what to do with people some days. This felt like one of those days. Listening to Markus, Nines and Gavin banter made him all the more grateful that he had run away to the middle of nowhere. “Foods done. There are more beers too. Everyone help yourselves.” Hank collected a plate and a beer for himself and flopped down into another chair. Good thing this was a, uh, triple date? of sorts, because he certainly had never planned to have this many people around this little fire pit. The others took turns grabbing food and returning to their positions and conversation slowly turned to more casual topics. It helped that Simon was both cheerful and chatty when he was tipsy. By the time dinner was finished, he was perched in Markus’s lap and happily discussing the local marine life.

Eventually, Markus was forced to suggest they go to bed… Primarily because Simon had reached a distractingly squirmy point and had taken to pressing kisses to his neck whenever he wasn’t discussing fish. Gavin immediately jumped at the opportunity, and Nines followed with that smug satisfaction of his; leaving Hank finally alone with Connor and Sumo.

The older man slumped in his seat and buried his face against Connor. “Do you want to stay out here with me a bit longer?” He muttered. “I think I could use the air… and I haven’t had enough time alone with you.”

Running his fingers through Hank’s hair, Connor smiled. “Of course. And also .. I’m afraid of what my brothers might be up to in the house. And yeah .. just, no thank you.”

Hank snorted. “The younger one… Yeah. Those two have been plotting something all night. I’ve been trying to peg whether or not Markus is too much of a gentleman to accept Simon’s advances when he’s clearly intoxicated.” He ran his fingers down Connor’s back and let them rest on the boy’s ass. “We could have some fun out here, though. If you didn’t want to feel left out.”

“Do you really want to have sex in this chair that badly, Hank?” teased Connor.

Hank laughed loudly. “I had no intention of having sex in this chair. You just happen to wind up in my lap while we’re out here.” He gave Connor’s butt a playful pat. 

“Where do you intend to have sex then?”

Hank grinned, still fondling Connor’s ass. “Let’s see. I don’t think we’ve ever fooled around on the boat.”

“This is true.” the younger man pressed into Hank’s touch and kissed him. “What are we waiting for then?”

Hank chuckled, cast a glance back toward the bungalow, then nudged Connor onto his feet. “Nothing at all,” he replied cheerfully as he headed to the boat. Climbing inside, Hank flicked on the cabin light and then reached out to offer Connor a hand.

Connor allowed himself to be pulled on board by the older man then immediately guided him to the edge of one of the seats. Hank hit the seat with a light ‘omph’ while Connor slipped out of his pants and climbed onto his lover’s lap. Hank’s large hands tangled in his hair as he pulled the boy down into a kiss. Their breathless moans mingled in the air as they disrobed and explored each other. They were both growing impatient.

“Nnnmphuck.” Connor muttered as he realized a blaring mistake in his plan: “Lube?”

“Of course,” Hank chuckled. “The compartment next to the driver’s seat.”

“Always prepared?”

Hank’s grin was devious, “You never know when your insatiable boyfriend will suddenly want to jump you on your boat.” 

Connor couldn’t help but laugh as he slipped away to grab the lubricant. “I’d call you ridiculous.” He collected the small bottle and returned to his place.

“But?”

“But it’s true,” the brunette confessed.

Hank laughed again and kissed Connor deeply as the younger man poured cool lubricant over his shaft. Connor stroked Hank, smearing the lubricant as he guided his lover to press against him. “Eager?”

“You _did_ call me insatiable,” Connor teased as he eased himself down on Hank’s cock. “And, I want you… It’s been too long.”

“Mmm, you might be a little too eager, kid,” Hank commented, gripping the younger man by his hips tightly.

Connor bit his lip as he took a little more in. It _had_ been awhile. He was tighter than usual, even with the lube. He panted softly. “I-I can do it,” he insisted.

Hank moaned softly, “Fuck, Con…” He gently massaged Connor’s hips with his thumbs, both to help relax his lover and to keep him from thrusting eagerly.

Bracing himself on Hank’s shoulders, Connor slowly managed to take in all of the older man’s cock. He made a satisfied moan when he finally hit Hank’s lap.

“Jesus, kid..” Hank was panting by the time Connor took him all in. It was such a strain to hold on, to keep from fucking the boy senseless before he was ready. “You proud of yourself?” His words were strained, heated with need, and his fingers trembled slightly against the boy’s skin. “Ready for more? After a show like that, I’m not sure I can take it easy on you.” He added before he placed a kiss on Connor’s lips.

“You can be rough,” Connor replied, blushing a little. He bit his lip and rocked his hips forward slightly to tempt Hank.

“You’re such a naughty boy.” He laughed warmly, admiring the way Connor’s cheeks heated even as he was the one encouraging him.

He began to move, slowly at first, taking long, easy strokes as Connor acclimated, and then steadily harder, rougher. His hands shifted from Connor’s hips to wrap around the younger man, to hold him close as his pace increased. Hank’s lips were against Connor’s neck, kissing him and sucking on the pale skin accented with salty sea air. Connor was moaning, body squirming and arching with need as he met thrust after thrust from his lover.

“H-Hank, fuck,” Connor gasped, pressing down into each motion greedily. He wanted it, he wanted more. “P-please ..”

Hank’s fingers found their way up into Connor’s dark locks, disheveling them as he caught a handful and dragged Connor down into his lips. Connor reacted immediately, arching into the kiss and pressing his body desperately into Hank’s. When their lips parted Connor moaned desperately, body quaking. “Hank, please!” Connor was begging, it was utterly beautiful.

“Please what, kid?” He panted back.

Connor’s cheeks lit up pink and his body shuddered heavily. “Come inside of me,” he whispered bashfully. “I want to be full of you… Please, nnnhg, please!”

Hank smiled, his cock throbbing at the sound of those desperate words. Connor always knew just what to say to unhinge him. “You’re going to have to be more patient than that. I’m not done with you yet.”

“Fuck, Hank, oh fuck!” Connor was practically sobbing with pleasure as the older man plowed him. Each thrust brought him closer and closer but he wanted what Hank was withholding. “I need it, Hank! Please!”

Their lips crashed together again as Hank fucked Connor harder and harder. “Careful, you’ll wake up the whole island.”

“I d-don’t care,” he cried, his legs trembling as he tried to hold back. “Please, I’m so close!”

Hank made him wait for it longer than he usually would, but it was just too satisfying to hear Connor begging him so loudly. Over and over again their lips met and parted as their moans mingled in and out of the air, accented by Connor’s sobs of absolute _need_. Right when he was near the edge, when his body began to twitch and shudder and Hank knew the boy was about to orgasm - empty or not - Hank let himself come. He growled hot in Connor’s ear as he spilled his hot seed deep in the boy’s ass. “Come for me, Connor.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Connor stuttered out, his voice catching. There was no way he couldn’t come after that command and the hot come filling his ass. He clutched at Hank desperately as he came back down from the orgasm. It was more intense than usual.

Hank slumped down into the seat, shuddering happily now that he wasn’t so focused on tormenting his lover and let the aftermath of his climax settle down a bit. “Jesus christ, Connor… You’re amazing.” The older man’s fingers brushed along Connor’s jawline, his cheeks, his lips. “I love you so much.” He leaned forward and kissed Connor again.

“I love you too,” Connor responded, breathlessly. He let out a little laugh and smiled at Hank. “I’m so glad that Jericho didn’t have room for me.”

Hank sighed softly. “I am too.” He ran his fingers through Connor’s hair, affectionately brushing it back into place. “And that you were such a stubborn little terrorist.”

“I don’t give up easily.” agreed the younger man, sighing happily at the fingers in his hair. If he had given up, he wouldn’t have just been having sex with the most perfect man in his favorite place in the world. “Thank you for keeping me,” he whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Nines and Gavin's turn ;D 
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: BDSM, degradation, bondage, gag, crop/impact play, SSC, aftercare

**_Off Course_ **   
_Chapter Nineteen_

Gavin sat on the edge of the bed as he studied Nines. The younger man was going through their luggage, looking for something. Gavin was impatient. He was already naked and patience was so far from his strong suit.

“We could work with the tie again…” He chewed on his lip slightly but his eyes were hopeful.

“Hmm.” Nines pulled the tie back out and placed it aside. “Hang on.” He went to the kitchen and returned with a sharp knife, then proceeded to pull a sheet from the bed and started twisting it up expertly.

Gavin pouted when Nines left the room but his brow slowly arched when the younger man returned with a knife… and started toying with the sheet. “Okay, now I’m curious. What are we playing tonight?”

“You are going to be gagged and tied up. I need a knife in case I need to get you out of your bonds quickly. If you want to safe word, you have to snap your fingers. Now, if you’re very good and very quiet, I won’t use a condom, dear. Are we clear?” Nines asked, his eyes intense.

Gavin listened with interest… especially when Nines got to the part about not using a condom. He squirmed a little in anticipation. “Very clear,” he agreed. He would’ve asked if that meant no talking back, but if he had the gag in then that probably answered his question.

“Good boy.” the teenager looked pleased. He grabbed the tie and secured it carefully around Gavin’s mouth. At this rate, he’d be needing more ties before long. His eager submissive seemed intent on ruining the ones he had packed, which were few to begin with. “Sit up on your knees facing away from me now.”

Gavin grinned at the praise and allowed himself to be gagged. He looked a little put out at the idea of not getting to admire Nines but he obeyed. On his knees, back to Nines, he couldn’t even chew on his lip with the gag in place.

Nines took the improvised bonds he had made out of the sheet and wound it around Gavin’s wrists behind his back. He was careful to make sure his lover could snap if he needed to, and that his hands still received proper circulation. Once he was content with his preparations, he set the knife within reach. Then he retrieved the riding crop from his luggage. Ah, finally. They hadn’t had a chance to use it quite yet. He paused to admire Gavin quiet and obedient with a pleased sigh. Then he flicked the crop lightly on his submissive’s ass.

Gavin waited with determined patience, though he wished he could see what Nines’ had done with his wrists, and only squirmed a little bit before the crop first bruised his flesh. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat and trembled heavily. Oh it was so hard not to talk, even with Nines’ tie in his mouth.

“Lovely,” Nines commented softly before using the crop on the other side of Gavin’s ass. The welts beginning to form were beautiful. He added a couple of quick slaps to each side before he paused again. Always good to let the anticipation build up for the next hit.

Gavin was gasping and squeaking softly, body shuddering helplessly and hands squirming in their bindings, but he had no intention of giving up early. He wanted to get fucked… but he _really_ wanted to get fucked without the condom. To feel Nines inside of him. It was, however, getting increasingly hard to stay on his knees. He wobbled in the moment of anticipation, nearly falling forward.

Nines ran the end of the crop down Gavin’s spine. “No complaints and you’re being so good and quiet. I mean you can’t _really_ complain, can you?” the teenager said, a hint of laughter in his tone. “Maybe you do deserve to have me come inside you.”

Gavin’s back arched involuntarily at the sensation of the crop brushing along it. He scrunched his nose up in frustration, knowing even then that his Nines couldn’t see. He could so complain. He could complain a lot! Even with the gag in! But Nines was actually going to reward him? How did one express pleasure at this without being able to communicate?! In the end he wiggled his butt slightly.

“Excited, are we? Okay, dear. Bring your ass up for me and I’ll fuck you nice. Now, don’t forget to stay quiet. I can always come outside if you’re bad.” Nines reminded him as he set the crop aside and began to shed the rest of his own clothing.

Gavin nodded cheerfully, though he made note that he would have to be good even when he was getting what he wanted. Carefully he squirmed and then tipped himself lightly forward. He glanced over his shoulder to see his lover stripping off his clothing. Beautiful bastard.

Nines popped open the lube and spread some on himself before getting on the bed. They’d had sex less than 24 hours ago so he wasn’t going to waste time with his fingers. He positioned Gavin where he wanted him and began pushing his cock inside his lover. Nines let out a soft hiss as he did so; it always felt different without the condom.

Gavin shuddered in delight when he felt Nines press against him and, despite insisting to himself that he stay absolutely quiet, he moaned into the bed. _Fuck_. His ass was still tender from that morning and now it was even more raw from the crop against it and _god_ did he want more. His fingers scrabbled against their bonds and he pressed his ass back into Nines’ thrust.

“Quiet.” Nines said through gritted teeth as he pushed all the way inside Gavin roughly. He held onto his lover’s hips tightly before starting to fuck him. Despite his own insistence on silence, the room was immediately filled with the squeaking of the old bed underneath them, and the sounds of their bodies meeting.

Gavin shuddered as he was suddenly filled. His whimpering moans, thankfully, couldn’t be heard over the old bed creaking. That meant he got to at least relieve some of his tension because there was a lot. His ass slammed back against Nines’ and his body jerked with response. “ _Nines_ ,” he moaned the word more audibly than he meant to.

Pulling Gavin closer to him with the sheets around his wrist, Nines slammed into him deeper. “Gavin, what’s the point of the gag if you don’t shut up?” He held him there and the older man squirmed, rubbing deliciously against his cock. He let out a shuddering breath.

Gavin let out another sweet squeak as he was picked up and _slammed_. His body shuddered violently as he came and his cheeks burned red.

Nines laughed. “Already? Again? You need to learn to pace yourself.” he kept Gavin held up by his wrists and kept fucking him anyway.

Gavin couldn’t get himself to stop blushing. It wasn’t like he’d meant to or anything! And fuck, Nines was still hammering him. He whimpered and absently strained at his makeshift bonds, but ultimately all it did was press him more firmly onto Nines’ cock. He shuddered violently and moaned.

“You don’t want me to come on your ass, do you, dear? You want it inside?” Nines asked, still teasing him with threat of taking away what he really wanted.

Gavin started to whimper and then choked the sound off as he forced himself back against Nines’ cock. He had to grit his teeth to stop from making most of the noises that had still been escaping him - but he tried his hardest.

“That’s what I thought.” Nines smugly pounded into his lover a few more times before finally coming. He didn’t let go of Gavin’s wrists until he was completely finished filling him up.

Gavin had tears in the corner of his eyes by the time Nines was finally satisfied. The act of keeping his mouth shut despite the rough pounding was painfully overwhelming, but the reward was worth it. He made a gasping noise as Nines filled him, his body quaking violently, as he slumped forward weakly.

Nines took a moment to gently pull away from Gavin and admire the come dripping out of his ass before getting to work. He unwound the sheets as quickly as possible and removed the gag. He made sure his lover was laying on his side comfortably before retrieving the disposable wet cloths from his luggage — a lovely discovery they made at one of their airport stops — and setting to work cleaning up his lover. “Gavin, do you want me to clean up your ass too, or would you like to handle that?” Nines asked, his tone split between loving and degrading.

Gavin was a quivering mess as he slumped into the bed. His jaw hurt from clenching it and his body was still reeling from the overstimulation. He grumbled something not fully audible before more clearly muttering: “Clean my ass, please.” He was red-faced again. “I don’t want to move.” Or he couldn’t. He wasn’t sure which was more true.

“Cute.” Nines commented, before completing his task. He was gentle with his lover’s tender spots as he worked. When that was all finished, he offered his arms to Gavin. “Or I can just rub your back if it’s too much.”

Gavin shook his head and pressed himself into Nines’ arms. “I’m fine, just exhausted.” The act of moving made him tremble, but he’d rather be a quivering mess in Nines’ arms than not.

Nines kissed Gavin’s forehead. “Thank you, dear. I feel a lot less stressed now. You were a good boy most of the time, so I’ll let you off the hook. You were very quiet when I fucked you in all the bathrooms, so I’m not surprised you’re losing your grip now.” He patted his lover’s back tenderly.

Gavin sighed with relief as he pressed himself against Nines’. “I’m glad.” He smiled a little to himself. “You shouldn’t fuck so good if you wanted me to be quieter.”

“I doubt I could fuck ‘less good’. Especially when it comes to you.” Nines admitted with a soft smile.

Gavin chuckled and nuzzled against the younger man’s chest. “You probably couldn’t… but damn.” He pressed a kiss to Nines’ chest.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, apologies. We are nearing the end of the story though~ Thanks for your comments!!

**_Off Course_ **   
_Chapter Twenty_

Simon was still bubbly when Markus lead him back to the bedroom Hank had offered them. Markus had barely kicked off his shoes when something whacked him upside the head. Pants? “Simon!” He turned around to find the blonde man naked on the bed, flushed and looking proud of himself.

“Are you going to join me?”

Markus had to catch his breath at the lovely sight. “Simon, you’re drunk.”

“I was nervous,” Simon confessed, “I don’t usually drink… But Hank said it might help me relax.” He bit his lip. “That doesn’t mean I don’t know what I want.”

Markus stripped off his shirt before making his way to Simon’s side. “It’s still not right to take advantage when you’re intoxicated.”

“You can’t take advantage of me by giving me what I want.”

Markus laughed. “Right now, that’s exactly what I would be doing.” But he nevertheless slipped into bed with Simon and wrapped his arms around him.

Simon snuggled up into his arms and kissed him. “That’s not fair.”

_That_ wasn’t fair. Markus made a noise of surprise as Simon’s kiss turned out to be a ruse to get close enough to grab Markus’s package. “Nnff. Simon!”

The blonde smiled mischievously. “I’m not the only one who wants something, apparently.”

Markus let out a slow breath to try and calm himself down. It was true, he wanted Simon… He’d waited six long months to finally be able to touch him like this and now that he had him it was hard not to be excited. “Difference is, I didn’t have four beers.”

Simon giggled. “Four and a half. Cause you didn’t finish your second one.”

“My point exactly!” 

Simon’s fingers were now massaging him and Markus couldn’t resist his rough moan at the sensation. “I’m not so drunk that I don’t know what I’m asking for…”

Markus grumbled wordlessly, struggling with his scruples and with Simon’s logic. “You’re terribly persistent, aren’t you?”

Simon grinned and leaned in to kiss Markus again. “I’ve been patient enough for one lifetime. I want _you_ , Markus.”

Markus sighed against Simon’s lips. He couldn’t argue that. He couldn’t even bring himself to insist that Simon not continue to stroke and fondle him, how could he say no to Simon wanting more? “You’re terrible.” He whispered, but he was smiling too. “I love you, Simon.”

Simon’s face went red all the way up to the tips of his ears and he wrapped his arms around Markus to kiss him again. “I love you too.” The two of them tangled together, lips meeting in a hungry flurry of affection, as they explored each other with their hands. 

Markus didn’t recall when he lost his pants to Simon’s hungry fingers, but the sensation of Simon’s fingers curling around his erection brought his mind back to his very pressing need. “Fuck,” he gasped, “Simon.”

Simon was stroking him then and their lips met again and again. “Please, Markus.” So much for self control. Markus reached down and wrapped his fist around Simon’s cock, stroking him in time with Simon’s pumps. When his lover began to tremble and his cock began twitching with anticipation, Markus shifted to slide between Simon’s legs and Simon let out a startled gasp. “Oh! Can we… without lube?”

Markus kissed his lips, his neck, and placed another kiss to his broad chest. “There are other ways to have sex without doing anal.” He wrapped his hand around their cocks, pressing them together as Simon moaned against his lips. 

The blonde rocked his hips involuntarily and a jolt of electricity ran up his spine. “Ah, fuck, M-Markus…”

“There you are, love.”

Markus ground his hips to meet Simon’s eager bucking, even as he continued to stroke their cocks in unison. Simon was a lovely mess like always, breathless and aroused and _desperate_ to make up for lost time. Each wave of pleasure brought him closer and closer to his climax at his chorus of moans grew louder and louder. 

“So good,” he whimpered, “I’m already so close.”

“You sound disappointed?” Markus panted, surprised.

“I wanted _more_ but ooooh!” Simon’s reply melted into a moan as Markus rocked his hips just so and Simon felt himself coming. He bucked his hips against Markus’s hand as he trembled with the waves of satisfaction. 

Markus just couldn’t help himself when Simon began to moan like that. The way his orgasm turned his moans into a mix of begging and adulation. The way his overly honest body shuddered at every little movement thereafter. Markus came hard, forcibly muffling his moan in the crook of Simon’s neck. Beneath him, still trembling, Simon made a sweet noise of satisfaction in response. 

He eased himself to one side and then pulled the blonde back into his arms. They’d go get cleaned up in a moment, for now he just wanted this moment. Simon sighed happily and trailed his fingers along Markus’s stomach, playing in the mess they had made between themselves.

Voice heavy with exhaustion and laced sweetly with pleasure, Simon sighed: “I’m just so glad that I waited for you. I couldn’t imagine sharing these moments with anyone else.”

Markus cupped his lover’s cheek and kissed him softly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over ;-; but no worries we will have new stuff to post soon. (:
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: daddy kink mention

**_Off Course_ **   
_Chapter Twenty-One_

Connor looked blankly into his cup of coffee. The morning sunlight came slanting in through the windows of the kitchen, falling in random stripes across the counters .. and his face. He cringed away from it and sipped his coffee. The last few days had been exhausting and now he had all his brothers under one roof again. It hadn’t been that way in forever. They still needed to figure out how to proceed from this point forward, even with all the talking the night before. That had really just been catching up. He imagined a long day ahead of him.

Hank was lounging in the chair beside Connor, sipping his own coffee with his eyes closed. “Sometimes I forget that not everyone is on this schedule… and we both could’ve gotten a couple more hours of sleep.” He grumbled at his coffee. Whatever, they were up. “Want me to make breakfast this morning? You think everyone here is down with pancakes?”

“I’d love that and I’m sure it’s fine.” Connor leaned into the older man sleepily. “Thank you for putting up with my weirdo family — and even being nice to them. And cooking. You’re fantastic, Hank.” 

Hank chuckled warmly and leaned back against his partner. “I didn’t think being mean was an option… Can I start now?” He smirked deviously before kissing Connor softly. “All kidding aside, I’m just glad I can help out.” He placed another kiss on Connor’s forehead and then climbed to his feet and began preparing breakfast.

He had barely laid out Connor’s plate before the others started arriving, drawn by the smell of pancakes cooking. Markus and a sleepy, sheepish Simon entered first. Markus guided the blonde to sit with Connor and joined Hank at the counter. “Pain killers and juice?”

“There are glasses in the cupboard by the fridge, and a bottle of painkillers in there too.” Hank confirmed. “He’s really a lightweight huh?”

“Yes,” Simon moaned softly. “It’s not terrible but it’s not pleasant either.”

“I already put some coffee on, help yourselves. Pancakes will be ready shortly.”

“Thanks,” Markus replied. He presented Simon with the painkillers and a glass of orange juice before focusing on coffee for himself. Simon nursed his juice. “Did everyone sleep well?” Markus added as he settled back at the table.

Connor inappropriately snorted and said nothing, downing the rest of his coffee.

Markus arched a brow, glanced between Connor and the older man snickering at the stove, and shook his head. “I see.”

Hank was still laughing when he returned to the table with another batch of pancakes. Markus didn’t push. He figured there was sex involved and he didn’t really want to know about his brother’s sex life.

“How long do you think it will take before Rick — er, Nines .. still have to get used to that .. I wonder when he will get up.” Connor said out loud to no one in particular before stealing more pancakes from the main platter to eat. He poured an unnecessary amount of syrup on top.

Markus and Simon helped themselves to pancakes as Markus contemplated the question. “I don’t know… Nines was always prone to sleeping in… but that might have just been Rick?” He frowned. “I wonder if this will ever get less weird.”

Connor looked confused for a second and then he processed the information. “Right. I suppose it’s not every day you find out your little brother has a hidden second personality. That’s a good way to distinguish between them both, though.”

“I suppose so,” Markus chuckled dryly. “It’s the only way I’ve been managing to compartmentalize all of this.”

“Okay but football Rick isn’t real.” Nines reminded everyone as he strolled into the kitchen. 

“Too bad we’ve known ‘football Rick’ longer than Nines.” Markus retorted.

Nines unfolded a chair that had been leaning against the wall and wedged himself in at the table before immediately starting in on the pancakes. “Connor, what are you, five? That’s too much syrup.”

“Get off my ass, Nines. You just woke up for god’s sake.” Connor grumbled. “And this is my house, technically.”

“It’s his house,” Hank clarified gruffly. “He can have as much syrup as he wants or you can eat your pancakes outside with Sumo.”

“Perfect waste of a good Daddy,” Gavin muttered sleepily as he joined the others. He eyed the table and the pancakes and instead made his way to the coffee pot. Like fuck he was sitting right now. He leaned against the counter as he sipped his coffee.

Simon couldn’t help but snicker at the conversation the brothers were having. “You’re all a piece of work,” he added with a bemused chuckle.

“This is why we don’t do family reunions,” Nines muttered. He eyed up Gavin with a smirk and smugly kept eating his food.

Rolling his eyes, Connor addressed Markus about actually relevant things. “So, big brother, have you decided where we’re going to go from here?”

Markus paused when the conversation actually turned toward something relevant. “Ah… I’ve been thinking on it. I think the best bet will be for me to just go back and talk Mother down… Then I’ll bail and come paint out here. I’m most accustomed to defusing her.” 

Simon made a worried sound but didn’t protest. They’d already discussed this and all the options were pretty crap.

“I hate to make you go alone but .. I can’t go back.” Connor frowned.

“If I can help it, I’m never going back to Detroit again. I wonder if my credits will transfer to my new college ..” Nines replied, already thinking about his own plans.

Markus shook his head. “I don’t mind, really. Simon’s already offered to come with, so I won’t be alone.” Though he didn’t intend to let his lover meet Mother anytime soon.

Hank made his way over to the table with a few extra pancakes and a plate for himself, then settled down beside Connor. “Detroit sucks,” he added helpfully. “Have you figured out somewhere you want to go instead?”

Gavin had been gifted with a plate of pancakes from Hank and, with a stern look, he’d added that there were painkillers in the cupboard. The ex-bodyguard said nothing… but he took the advice.

“Gavin and I talked about it and I guess we’ll use our resources to go back to the states at least. I was thinking of maybe going to college in Pittsburgh. I think I will hang around Micronesia until Markus can talk Mother down. If he can talk Mother down.” answered Nines.

Gavin had a mouthful of pancake, but he muttered his agreement to this plan. Markus studied them both for a minute before Simon spoke up.

“Can I trust you not to break my apartment or get me kicked out while we’re gone? I’d let you housesit… and that way you wouldn’t have to rent a place.”

Nines shot his boyfriend a look and studied him for a moment. Gavin just shrugged cheerfully. “I think we can do that. Gavin needs to take easy for a bit anyway. I should ask you about what the noise compliance requirements are at your apartment though.”

Simon choked on his sip of juice and made a concerned face. “Oh lord, why would you need to know that?” He rubbed the back of his neck for a moment. “Should I include no parties? You don’t even know anyone here.” 

Markus reached up and laid a hand on his flustered lover’s arm. “Judging by the fact that Gavin won’t join us at the table, I’m assuming he’s the reason.” 

Simon’s eyes widened as he looked up at Gavin. Gavin just took a smug bite of pancakes and said nothing. Admittedly, his cheeks were a bit redder now.

“O…kay… Well, we’ll talk? about that?” Simon was still terribly flustered. “If you could take care of my fish I’d appreciate it… and I’ll let the landlord know I have guests staying.” So hopefully they wouldn’t blame any weird noises on him.

“Sure, I like fish.” Nines replied. He got up from the table to rinse his plate in the sink. “And Simon? Don’t worry too much. I can always do something about the noise if you have thin walls.”

Gavin smirked at Nines when the teenager came over to wash his plate. He didn’t say anything, despite the obvious blush, but it was clear his mind had already wandered off into the gutter. Too bad Nines had already told him he needed to rest his ass or he’d be trying to think up ways to get into trouble.

Simon rubbed his face. His face was even more red than Gavin’s and that was sad. “Thanks… It’s small but close to all the local amenities. You two should… have a good time.” He glanced over to Markus with a pained look. Was he going to regret this decision?

Markus gave him another reassuring pat, even though he had no idea what to think about his brother’s blatant admittance to his sexual life. Between Gavin’s little looks and Nines’ confident swagger, Markus had far too clear an image of their dynamics.

“I’m going to take a shower and also attempt to bleach my brain.” Connor announced as he stood up. He disappeared from the room.

Hank snorted loudly and then broke into a rough bark of laughter. He didn’t stop laughing for a couple minutes. Simon just blushed more.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter!!! Sort of ... I actually have a couple one-shots with Nines and Gavin because my Hank and I love writing for them. So check back for more content in a bit. Sorry this is so damn late, but my Hank and I were wrapping up our vacation and had to pack and drive home. But hey, enjoy the ending. And as always, feel free to ask us questions!
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: verbal/mental abuse

**_Off Course_ **   
_Chapter Twenty-Two_

Once Simon got over the major worry of leaving his apartment in Nines’ control, his excitement ultimately won out. He spent the majority of the flight discussing what Markus’s hometown was like and what he thought of the state. Markus couldn’t remember the last time he’d enjoyed a flight so much. At their first layover in the states Markus took Simon shopping for clothes appropriate for Detroit. He was attractive no matter what he wore, but the sight of the usually tropical Simon in winter wear was absolutely adorable.

Too bad adorable boyfriends weren’t enough to ward off bad news forever.

On the walk back to their terminal, Simon was quiet. His current state of excitement over seeing somewhere new was dampened by something else. “Something on your mind?” Markus asked softly.

Simon turned to him, blue eyes suddenly serious. “You’re not doing this alone.” 

The sudden intensity caught Markus off guard. “We already discussed this!”

“I can’t stand you having to deal with them by yourself. I watched you talk to her on the _phone_ and you looked _dead inside_.”

“I’m used to it, Simon. I don’t mind her being mean to me… but I can’t abide by her being mean to _you_.”

“Too bad,” Simon replied firmly. “I’m coming with you. She can be mean to me all she likes, but I won’t let you deal with this by yourself.”

So much for getting Simon to wait in the hotel.

When they arrived in Detroit their first stop was the headquarters of CyberLife Technologies because Mother couldn’t be bothered to take time off to meet him at home. For the first time he’d be standing in front of his mother as himself and not the person she had crafted him to be. Holding Simon’s hand as he walked through the lobby would be his first major act of defiance.. and it was only going to snowball from there.

He flashed his badge to the young woman at the reception desk and watched the look of realization and confusion simultaneously cross her face. This was going to be horrifically fun. Simon squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Do I look nervous?” Markus asked quietly.

“Only a little,” Simon admitted, “but honestly I’m just as bad off. This is terrifying.”

Markus let out his laughter in a rush of air. “Alright. The sooner we’re done with this the better.” He smiled weakly, gave Simon’s hand a squeeze, and stepped into the CEO offices. 

The receptionist to this area recognized him instantly, but didn’t seem surprised to see him clutching another man’s hand. “Hello Markus, welcome back!” She looked Simon up and down and flashed Markus a thumbs up. She dropped her voice to almost a whisper. “I approve… Finally going to tell her?”

Markus seemed relieved to see her. Of all the people on duty today, Malaya was one of his favorites. She had also been one of the many women his mother had set him up with, and had been one of the first to figure out the reason he seemed perpetually bored on their dates was due to him being gay. Simon was blushing now and Markus couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, among other things. She might try to call the police, don’t let her dial out for me, okay?”

Malaya laughed then clamped a hand over her mouth. “Got it,” she managed after a moment.

Markus waved and lead Simon off down the hall. A corridor to the right announced “labs”, but Markus followed the main hall to a row of meeting rooms crowned by a large office.

“You two seemed to know each other well.”

“She was one of my ‘beards’ in college. We ‘dated’ for maybe two years? I’m pretty sure she prefers women herself.”

“I’m glad you had some people on your side around here.”

“Me too.”

He hadn’t even stepped into her office when he heard his mother gasp. “Markus!?” Oh right. They were here for a reason. The sign outside of the door read _Amanda Stern - CEO_. He gave Simon’s hand a little squeeze and stepped inside the office. 

“Markus, what is the meaning of this?” the woman sputtered, immediately standing up from her desk.

Well, there was no reason to beat around the bush. “This.. This is Simon, my boyfriend.” Markus admitted. With the way she looked at him, he half expected the woman to reach into her desk and pull a secret lever that would drop him and Simon into the alligator pits below.

“You can’t — I mean .. what about that nice girl you were dating? Markus, you can’t—“ his mother pleaded.

‘ _Well.. she went through the stages of grief quickly_ ,’ thought Simon.

Markus just frowned. “I’m not interested in women, and I haven’t dated any since high school.” He sighed. “But that’s not really the point. This is Simon, I love him, that’s just how it is. I’m sorry I waited to tell you like this but I thought you might be… disappointed.” 

Once again his tone had shifted from the warm eloquence he had when they were alone together and faded into this joyless machine. Simon hated it.

Amanda took a deep breath to steady herself before replying. “Absolutely not. This is not allowed. Send him away.”

Markus laughed. “No. Either we can talk about this civilly or I can leave - with him.”

“How can we talk civilly when you barge in here unannounced, with this .. this information? You were supposed to bring Rick home, not get seduced by some strange man. What am I going to do with you, Markus? I never thought you’d disappoint me like this. Not like Connor or Rick. You were always my perfect son. What even happened?” The disapproval and guilt dripped from Amanda’s voice thickly.

He pressed his lips together and felt Simon’s fingers tighten around his hand. It was all okay, he’d already planned for this. He took a deep breath. “I’m not unannounced. I _told_ you I was coming to talk to you about Rick..”

Amanda made a frustrated noise, as if Markus was wasting her precious time. “What about Rick then? Why isn’t he here?”

“He left by choice, with his boyfriend… and he’s not coming back here. He’s already initiated the transfer process to his new school. He’s done too, Mother.”

“Next thing you’ll be telling me that Connor has a boyfriend,” she blurted out, still in horrible disbelief that any of her sons were .. like _that_.

Markus smiled weakly. This was almost satisfying. Simon rubbed a circle on the back of his hand and he sighed softly. “Yeah… He does.”

Falling silent, Amanda seemed lost. Everything she wanted and everything she had planned was crashing down around her in a few short minutes. How could this be happening? She had been so exact with every detail. She couldn’t believe Markus, _her_ Markus would betray her this way.

Markus watched the defeat wash over her. He doubted the victory would last long, but for once it felt good to be standing on equal footing. “So, it’s up to you if we talk about this or we don’t. I’ll promise to take over for the company in the event that you two need me to, but otherwise I’m going to go pursue what I want as well.”

“Markus, I can’t let you do this. To the company .. to me. I won’t.” Amanda finally said.

“There’s nothing you can do to change it, Mother. Either we work together, or you don’t see any of us again.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying. You can’t possibly understand how _cruel_ this world can be. I just want to _protect_ you, you and your brothers.”

Markus hesitated, conflicted. His usual stance was to console her, to reassure her that everything was okay, now he had to stand his ground. “I know you only want what’s best for us.” He felt like a broken record player, repeating the same lines over and over throughout his life. “But you have to let us live our lives, we’re more than just pieces on your chessboard.”

“Markus… Markus, I know you’re upset, but this is important. This is your life you’re trying to throw away! Our legacy.”

Markus was glad Simon was there. If it wasn’t for the pressure of the other man’s hand he might’ve caved to her distress. “Mother, I know what I’m doing. I’m an adult… I can make my own choices and if life is hard, I’ll figure it out.”

“What about Rick!?” Amanda moved around the desk to stand in front of Markus, imploring. “He’s just a child, he doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into. Running away with that… that man! I always knew I should’ve found someone with more qualifications … and now look what’s happened! Look at the thoughts he put into my little boy, Markus!”

“I think Rick knows what he’s doing…” Markus was confident in this rebuke, but before he could continue Amanda slapped him across the face. He reeled back from the impact, stumbling backward against Simon in surprise. A red handprint glared angrily from his cheek and Amanda stood in front of him, looking furious and utterly disappointed. 

“I’ve raised you better than this, Markus. Better than to talk back to your mother. To assume you know _better than me_.” 

She raised her hand again as he started to straighten up, but a voice from the hall disrupted them.

“Amanda. That’s _enough_.”

Markus didn’t expect to hear his father enter the room. Elijah Kamski was usually too involved in his research to really bother with his family, but when he did it was typically brief and uninterested. As far as Markus recalled, this was the most interest he’d ever seen his father take in family affairs.

“But Elijah! —“

“No, Amanda. I’ve not said anything as you treated these boys as your puppets, but well, now, they seem to have cut their strings all on their own. You have nothing on them. They have their own money, plans, and partners. They don’t need you.”

“Elijah, you can’t be serious.”

“You should know when you’ve been defeated.”

Markus stood back, baffled. “That’s it?” After all that, after _ignoring_ them for so many years… He just got to walk in and say when enough was? Amanda had sat down on the edge of her desk, shocked and disappointed. 

“I won’t bother to help someone who can’t help themselves.”

Markus just stared at the two of them for a long moment. They absolutely deserved each other. “I’m leaving now. We’re done.”

Amanda wouldn’t even look at him now and Elijah just seemed… amused? Pleased?! Markus couldn’t make sense of it. He turned and left with Simon at his side.

“I bet you’re happy,” Amanda sneered at Elijah once they were alone. “Your little experiment was a success.”

“Humans _are_ interesting, aren’t they?”

===  
EPILOGUE

The sun had barely risen over the water and Sumo was already dancing around Connor’s feet as he loaded up the boat.

“C’mon, Sumo, you’re going to kill one of us eventually,” he laughed, despite the fact he was dodging the excited dog and his arms were full. Sumo luckily got distracted when Hank emerged from the house and he ran away, barking furiously. Connor tucked the things he was carrying away for the ride back to the shop.

“Argh! God, Sumo! Down!” But it was impossible not to smile when Sumo was around. The lovable ball of fluff. “How are you doing, Connor? Need a hand with anything?” He called from where he’d wound up sitting in the sand with an excitable mongrel in his arms.

“I’m fine, you managed to distract Sumo so I didn’t fall and break anything.” Connor answered cheerfully.

Hank chuckled. “Wish I could say the same, I busted my ass on the way down.” He would’ve feigned distress but he was too busy scratching the dog’s ears. “It’s supposed to be really nice on the water today… If the shop is still quiet after lunch, I was thinking we could leave afterward and go for a dive.”

“It should be unless Simon tries to send people our way again.” Connor shook his head with a smile. “He is much too kind for his own good.”

Hank groaned as he climbed to his feet. “I wish he wouldn’t… but it’s too damn nice of him to tell him to stop.” He gave Sumo a pat on the rump. “Go on, all aboard.” The dog shot off like excitement incarnate and sprung into the boat. “Good boy!” He called cheerfully before making his way over to Connor. “I suppose we should go get set up.”

Untying the boat as usual, Connor hopped back on and snuggled up next to Hank while he drove. He had not remotely ended up where he had expected when he ran away from home to come here, but god, was he happy with his decision. His eyes softened as he reflected on that and looked at his lover. He spontaneously gave Hank a peck on the cheek.

Hank flushed a bit in surprise, but grinned as he leaned in to place a kiss on Connor's lips. "I love you, kid."

***

Markus had been sitting on the boat, watching Simon teach his small group of diving students, and sketching out ideas for his next painting… At some point his plans for his painting went out the window and he found himself sketching Simon instead. Simon talking to a student. Simon diving. Simon dripping wet and _not_ wearing a wetsuit.

“What are you working on?”

Simon’s voice pulled Markus out of his thoughts. He leaned back and peered up at the other man… Currently dripping wet, but sadly still dressed in the wetsuit. His gaggle of students were still happily discussing what they’d learned. Markus brought his attention back to his work. “Just some sketches, really.”

“Any in particular that you like?” Simon asked as he started up the boat.

The engine’s hum drowned out the students’ chatter leaving them in a momentary bubble of noisy silence. “Heh, maybe... A lot of them are just sketches of you.” Markus’ two-toned eyes scanned Simon and when he looked up again he was staring into Simon’s blue eyes. Markus grinned. “I have one, though, yeah… That isn’t just me blatantly admiring your ass in that wet suit.”

“Markus!” Simon blushed but he couldn’t suppress his grin.

“It’s not as if they can hear us over the boat!”

Simon shook his head, very deliberately unleashing tiny flecks of water in the direction of Markus’ sketchbook. Markus yanked back, gasping in mock offense, and they both laughed. The students had noticed their laughter and had turned; one of them announced they should get a room before the others turned on her with playful outrage.

Markus smiled. “I’ll show you when we get back to Jericho… I think you’ll like it.”

***

Hefting a final box up the last flight of stairs, Nines sighed. Living on the 3rd floor with no elevator wasn’t going to be fun; at least he was in good shape still from when he played football. He went into the apartment and set the box with the numerous others littering the apartment. Half the stuff was new furniture that hadn’t been built yet and things that needed put away. Nines had abandoned most of the things he owned from his fake life, and Gavin didn’t have much to begin with.

Gavin followed Nines in with his final box, added it to the pile, and kicked the door shut. “Fucking finally.” Third floor, that was a lot of bullshit. …And now they had the wonderful task of setting everything up. “Can we take a break? This just sucked, overall.”

“I guess,” Nines relented. “We should at least set up the bed though.”

Gavin paused, as if he were about to say something, thought better of it and… “Awh, the bed? I thought you’d think of a more creative way to take a break. What about in the shower?” He smirked.

The teenager fought a smile. “I don’t think you’ve earned that yet; I still have many more things for you to do today, and they’re not very sexy, dear. But I will reward you if you’re good.”

Gavin cackled. “To be fucking honest, if you’d agreed I’d probably have died.” He flopped down on the floor and rested against a pile of boxes.

Nines sat next to him and patted his leg affectionately. “Once we get all this shit done, I’ll make sure we break in all the new furniture. And maybe you.”

“I’m pretty well broken in, I’d say.” He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Nines, giving him a kiss on the jaw. “But I’m down for some housewarming sex.”

“I didn’t doubt that,” Nines replied, finding Gavin’s lips and kissing him tenderly.


	23. Extra #1: Nines' & Gavin's Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, Hank decided to write what Nines and Gavin did to make the long trip to Micronesia interesting. (: Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: semi-public sex, BDSM, D/s, degradation, safeword usage, biting, gag

**_Off Course_ **  
_Extra #1: Nines' & Gavin's Trip_

“You’re going to have to be quiet now.”

Gavin sucked at that. He was pinned to a fucking toilet and Nines was nailing him, how did he stop himself from making noise? The hand over his mouth helped a little, but it made the rest awkward. Eventually they both decided a gag would be the best bet. Gavin could whimper all he wanted - or needed - and no one would be any the wiser. He still did his best to stay quiet.

When Nines was satisfied, he did his best to provide Gavin with the aftercare he deserved, but airport bathrooms weren’t really built for that. He cleaned up his breathless bodyguard, but Gavin had to convince him that he was content to just sit in the terminal while he recovered. It was kind of fun seeing Nines frustrated and a little off his game.

***

On the flight was harder. Gavin enjoyed the mischievous thrill of teasing his lover in this new and slightly awkward way. He leaned against him, and whispered in his ear:

“My ass hurts like hell.” Nines arched a brow and Gavin just grinned. “I just wanted to thank you,” he added honestly.

Nines gave him that sharper-than-knives look that made his stomach twist in the best ways. “Later.” There was a quirk of a smirk on his lips. His words were a threat and a promise and Gavin loved it. 

If someone had told him a month ago that he’d be on a plane to Micronesia and looking forward to being punished, he would’ve laughed at them… How quickly things changed.

***

“Nines!” He gasped when he hit the hotel wall. 

It was an impossibly early hour and they had to catch their connecting flight in 8hours. Their overnight bags were in a heap on the floor and Nines had him pinned to the wall. Gavin gasped as his back ground into something uncomfortable, but his attention was fixated on Nines.

Was later now, then?

Or perhaps he’d just been working Nines up so much that he didn’t notice how rough he was being? Either way, Gavin loved it. Despite all the teasing and flirting, Nines still managed to be as proper as always: “Do you want to play now?”

Gavin dragged Nines closer to him. “Yes. You promised.”

He leaned in to claim a kiss and suddenly Nines had him by the chin to force his head back against the wall. “I promised nothing. Someone is being extra mouthy today.” Nines pushed Gavin down, guiding him obediently to his knees. “Show me what else you can do with your mouth, and maybe I won’t punish you. Maybe.”

Gavin wasn’t sure which he wanted, but he did know he wanted to taste Nines. He undid the young man’s pants and pulled them down to expose him. Nines was fucking beautiful. Gavin looked up to catch Nines staring at him with those intense eyes and he trembled slightly. He ran his tongue along the head of Nines’ cock, then dipped down to engulf the rest of him in his mouth. It was always a bit more than he could easily take in, certainly more than he could maintain, but it always pleased him to hear Nines groan as his nose pressed to his lover’s crotch. 

It’s slow at first, using his hands and mouth to work Nines’ cock, but soon Nines is fucking his throat as he’s forced to cling to the adolescent. “Such a dirty little slut,” Nines groaned softly, “you can’t go a full day without taking my cock inside you.” Gavin whimpers low in his throat, loving how the vibration makes his Nines moan. It was a pleasant challenge, trying to make the ever controlled Nines lose his cool. Especially when he was playing a role.

He fucks his throat until he comes, satisfying himself on his eager slut, and Gavin swallows every last drop. Before he can properly process the movement, he’s been bent over the hotel bed and Nines is removing his clothes. “Do you want me to fuck you now?” 

Gavin trembles, he’s so fucking hard. “Yes, fuck, please.”

“I don’t know… You’ve been very bad all day.” Gavin is naked. Nines is still wearing his shirt and pants, though his cock is out and he loosens the collar. “Do you think you can even manage to stay quiet?”

Gavin shakes his head.

Nines smirks and his body is on fire. “Open your mouth.” Gavin obeys and now Nines had forced his tie into Gavin’s mouth. To ensure it silences him enough, he presses against the older man’s ass with his cock. Gavin moans but the sound is muffled. “Very good. Now you’re going to take it like a good boy.”

He’d be begging for it if not for the gag. As it is Gavin rocks his hips back to meet Nines, shuddering at how tender his ass already was, and whimpers when Nines refuses him. Gavin squirms, trembling with anticipation as he waits for Nines to put on the condom, to lube himself up. By the time Nines is inside of him, Gavin’s practically sobbing with pleasure. He comes far too quickly to satisfy his partner and gets fucked even harder for being so quick.

Nines is pent up too, his moans are practically growls and his teeth leave vicious bruises in their wake. Gagged and alone in this quiet room, Gavin can hear so much more of his Nines. The way his breathing changed, the way it hitched when he moved just right, the way he moaned when he felt Gavin shudder beneath him and come for a second time. When Nines comes this time he drags Gavin close and bites down roughly on his shoulder, bruising muscle and sending bursts of white exploding through his vision. Gavin’s desperate fingers scrabble against the bed before he remembers to tap out.

He’s empty and alone for a second, but the gag’s been taken away. His head is swimming as his fingers trace the bruises along his neck and all he could think was: Nines marked him. Suddenly he’s warm and, blinking, he realizes he’s wrapped in Nines’ arms with a blanket tucked around them both.

“Are you okay?”

Gavin shudders and presses into Nines’ embrace. “Fuck, yes. I’m more than okay.”

“Check in with me, love.”

The little cue reminded him to focus a bit more, he’d tapped out for a reason and Nines needed to know he was actually okay. “It was a lot, but good.” His fingers trace the bruise again and he involuntarily shudders. “Too good.”

Nines smiles slightly, warm and tender as always. “Okay. Are you still interested in playing like that in the future?”

“Yes, please.” Gavin smiled as he peered up at the younger man. “It was great.” He can tell when Nines is finally satisfied. Some of the tension in him fades, he can feel the exhaustion radiating from his lover. He leans in to kiss Nines. “I like being covered in marks from you… I like it a lot.”

Nines made a sound against his lips, but there was that smile again. “You’re not allowed to be sexy,” Nines teased as he kissed him again. “I’ve already demolished you enough for one night.”


	24. Extra #2: Nines & Gavin at Simon's Flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place roughly around Chapter Twenty-Two of Off Course; it's when Nines and Gavin spend some time in Simon's flat/apartment. This is the last extra from this story and hopefully we should be posting a new Hankcon AU within the next few days. Thanks as always for reading!!! - Connor & Hank
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: bottom!Nines, top!Gavin, degradation, rough play, biting, BDSM-ish

**_Off Course_ **  
_Extra #2: Nines & Gavin at Simon's Flat_

Gavin whistled appreciatively. “This place is _nice_. Not as nice as your parents’ place, but better than I expected for awkward fish guy.”

Simon’s apartment was a cozy little thing. One bedroom, one bathroom, a little kitchen and dinette area and a nice living room. He didn’t own a TV, the weirdo, and instead the living room was centered around a large saltwater fish tank. He smirked as he leaned in to admire the fish in the tank. Simon had given them detailed instructions, which Nines had promised he’d take care of. 

“Though I can’t say I’m surprised the most expensive looking thing in here is a damn fish tank. Full of shit I don’t even recognize. Is that a starfish? They fucking sell starfish?” Shaking his head, he turned back toward Nines. “Hey, let’s find out if he has a water bed. He seems like the sort.”

“I hope not; we need something a bit firmer.” Nines glanced around the room as Gavin took off to find out what kind of bed Simon had. He noticed a few of his brother’s paintings were actually hung on the walls. Geeze, he didn’t realize how long Markus had been into this guy. He shook his head. They’d probably be closer if their Mother hadn’t driven them all apart with her ridiculous plans. Whatever. There were more important things to think about.

“What kind of bed is it, dear?” Nines called.

“A nice one,” Gavin called back. “It’s got a cushioned headboard and I think the nerd has.. _fuck_.. yeah, reading lights on it. There’s another fucking bookshelf in here! There’s a whole fuckton of books out there too.” He stomped back into the room, rubbing his eyes slightly. “Your brother has weird tastes.”

“That sounds like what Markus would be into honestly.” Nines laughed softly. He approached his lover and tugged lightly on the collar of his shirt to expose the dark bruise on his skin. “Can’t say your tastes aren’t a little ‘weird’ too.”

Gavin smirked and shrugged. “Least you’re a hell of a lot more fun than a bunch of fish.”

“Jesus, I’d hope so.” the teenager muttered before pressing his lips to Gavin’s and proceeding to drag him into the bedroom.

Gavin chuckled against Nines’ lips and cheerfully followed him back toward the bed. “Nnn, as much as I approve of where I think this is going, didn’t you say something about giving my ass a rest?” He hated to admit that his ass was _still_ sore, but Nines had probably already noticed that he’d been doing everything in his power to avoid sitting.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m going to use some different parts of you. What would you think about being a top for tonight?” Nines questioned, a playful smile on his lips. He was beyond curious to see what Gavin would think of this idea.

Gavin froze in the doorway, eyes momentarily wide as his cheeks blazed red. He corralled his expression into a bemused grin and managed to look anywhere but Nines. “Heh, didn’t think you’d be into that, kid.” Wow that felt so unconvincingly relaxed that he wanted to puke.

“I _did_ used to be a submissive. But I’m only asking you to top, not to Dom. I will still be handling that part.” Nines’ feelings on the matter were now split in half. He was amused and yet worried about Gavin’s nervousness.

Gavin rubbed the back of his neck briefly and forced himself to casually follow Nines into the room. “That’s still hard for me to picture,” he paused, “both of those.” He sighed as he leaned against the wall. “So, how do you Dom and bottom?”

“I tell you what to do, and you try to satisfy me. It works.” the teenager paused. “We don’t have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable though, Gavin. I always want this to be your choice.”

Now he was actually blushing. Fuck. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable…” His pride told him to be stubborn and laugh it off, but… “I can’t remember the last time I topped.”

Ugh, how was Gavin so stupidly cute? Nines had never been in this deep with any of his submissives before and this feeling was new to him. “It’s okay, we’ll have to be slow because I haven’t bottomed in over a year.”

Gavin grinned awkwardly. “Awesome, we can both be awkward virgins together.” He finally pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to Nines.

Nines reached down to tip Gavin’s face upward and kissed him gently. “You can safe word out whenever you want.”

“Tch,” he leaned into the kiss despite himself, “I know that.” He let his arms fall around Nines’ waist and kissed him again. Fuck… He really loved this damn kid.

Nines pulled him closer. “Would you like to play then?”

Gavin made a happy noise in the back of his throat. “Of course,” he replied.

The teenager’s hands slid to the front of Gavin’s pants and started undoing his belt buckle. “Then lets see if you can make me loud enough to ruin Simon’s reputation with all his neighbors.”

Gavin couldn’t help the snort of amusement. “Alright. I’m game for that.” He began stripping off his clothes. “Hey, you want me to use a condom or no?”

“No.” Nines replied, shedding his own clothing. He took a seat on the edge of the bed to wait for Gavin.

This was such a dumb thing to make him happy. Like somehow this proved that he’d ‘made it’ and this wasn’t going to end in rejection.. again. Not the whole running away to Micro-fucking-nesia because he didn’t want to lose him. That was chump change. Gavin resisted the urge to kick himself and instead focused on collecting their lube from their luggage.

He joined Nines at the edge of the bed, leaning in to kiss him before he set the bottle on the nightstand. “How uh, slow do you want me to be?” As he spoke he reached down to run his finger along Nines’ cock.

“Hm. I’ll let you know.” Nines managed to keep himself pretty steady. He was quite stubborn and he was definitely going to make Gavin work for it. He pushed himself back further on the bed and spread his legs wide. “Just don’t take all night, dear.”

Not even a shudder. Gavin couldn’t fathom how he managed to keep himself so _controlled_ all the time. He followed Nines further onto the bed and poured some lube onto his fingers. Nervous as he was, he couldn’t resist a good challenge. He immediately went to work, running that slick finger along Nines’ ass before smoothly pressing it inside of him.

“Nnn ..” Nines couldn’t help a soft noise escaping his lips at that. It’d been so long since he’d been comfortable with anyone seeing him like this; it’d been so long since he trusted anyone to see him like this. He bit his lip hard to remind himself not to reward his lover so easily.

The little noise made Gavin’s heart flutter. Seeing Nines like this… for him… it was a lot hotter than he anticipated. “You think you can handle another?” He pressed his finger in as deeply as it could go before beginning to pump smoothly in and out of Nines.

“Yes,” the teenager replied, his brow furrowing slightly. The hot burn as his body stretched was oddly nostalgic but he was honestly curious how Gavin would feel inside of him. It made him want to rush the process.

Gavin glanced up to see Nines’ face, to make sure he wasn’t pushing him… but Nines always seemed so damned controlled. He added a second finger before his next thrust, and took it a bit more slowly than the first - knuckle by knuckle until he’d buried both digits deep inside of his lover. As he gently began working Nines’ ass, stretching him thrust after thrust, he also reached down to run his other hand along Nines’ cock. “You really like this, huh?” He gave Nines a firm stroke, finger pressing briefly against the tip at the same time as he drove his fingers back into Nines.

Nines bit his lip harder and tensed up, but he couldn’t keep the emotion from showing on his face. He let out a deep breath. “Go faster,” was his only reply.

Gavin bit his lip absently as he watched Nines worry at his own lip. He knew that face, because that was the same damn face he always made when he was trying not to make a mess of noise when Nines was fucking him. He smirked and complied obediently, fucking Nines harder and faster with his fingers.

“You ready for another?”

Nines let out another exhale as he answered, “yes.”

Gavin couldn’t help his grin, but he added a third finger without comment. All the while he continued to stroke Nines’ in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck me now,” Nines commanded abruptly through gritted teeth.

Gavin faltered for just a second, but he knew better than to question the teenager when he gave orders. It usually resulted in him _not_ getting fucked which… he wasn’t sure would be a problem in this scenario but that was beside the point. “Alright,” he replied as he slid his fingers out of Nines. He added some more lube to his cock, a little uncertain if Nines was taking this a bit faster than he ought to, and pressed himself to Nines’ ass.

He didn’t push in all the way at first, but took Nines slowly until the teenager had taken all of him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nines hissed loudly. “Gavin, you know how to follow orders better than that.” He grabbed a fistful of the older man’s hair and pulled. “Fuck me, you stupid dog.”

Gavin practically yelped as Nines grabbed him by the hair. “ _Fuck_.” He panted, wishing that hadn’t fucking turned him on so badly. So he obeyed. Shifting to grab Nines by the legs, he spread him open wider and began to fuck him. Rough, hard, fast, experimenting to see which pace made Nines react the most.

“Ahn,” the moan escaped Nines’ lips before he could stop. He clenched his teeth to prevent any more from escaping. Gavin felt so good inside him, and the mix of pain and pleasure from it had him moving his hips against each thrust.

One little moan. Fuck Nines was devilishly good at this. No wonder the little bastard punished him for making noise when he wasn’t supposed to. If he had known it was possible to stay this quiet while getting fucked, he would’ve been ashamed of himself. Pushing the thought aside, he focused solely on Nines and making him moan again.

“Come on,” he groaned roughly against Nines’ ear, “let me hear you moan again.”

“Fuck you, Gavin,” replied Nines, his jaw still tight. He moved his hands from the blankets to the older man’s back and dug his nails in to relieve some of the tension.

Gavin shuddered and moaned at the sensation of nails biting into his skin. This wasn’t fair. At this rate _he’d_ be the one shaming Simon with how fucking loud he was. “Nope,” he replied, his voice rough with exertion. “I’m fucking you.” He picked up his pace, hammering Nines even harder. “And I think you like it more than you let on, having a stupid dog like me fuck you.”

Nines let out a heavy breath, knowing he was reaching his own limit. “I own you, so shut up and keep fucking me,” he answered, dragging his nails down the older man’s back.

Gavin shuddered roughly at the sensation of nails again. “ _Fuck_.” He groaned, his hips trembling for a second before he could recover himself. Huffing, he grabbed Nines by the hips and drove himself deeper into the other male.

Holding onto Gavin tighter, Nines finally couldn’t help moaning softly when the older man hit his prostate. “Mmm, there!” His head fell back against the bed as he choked out more sounds.

Dog was right. Gavin perked up when Nines clutched him and began to moan. “ _Good_.” He sighed happily as he angled himself to continue hitting the spot that had ‘defeated’ his stubborn lover. “Are you going to come for me, Nines?” His voice was more breathless than he wanted.

“Make me come,” Nines growled back, annoyed that his moans were getting louder as he was fucked. He found Gavin’s lips to try to drown the sound out.

Nines kissed him roughly as he continued to hammer his lover’s prostate. “I am.” He moaned against Nines’ lips, pulling back to prevent him from capturing another kiss. “Listen to yourself - you’re falling apart because of how much you love me fucking you.” He slammed against him again, another trembling moan tumbling from him as he did.

“F-fuck,” stuttered Nines, his curse sounding less threatening and more pleading. He buried his face in Gavin’s shoulder this time and bit down, whimpering into his lover’s skin.

Not fair! Gavin moaned and snapped his hips against Nines’ ass a bit more roughly than he’d meant to. It took him a second to get his senses back together. “Nnn _Nines_ …” He clutched Nines’ hips harder and pulled nearly all the way out before slamming Nines back down against him. He moaned again, his own breath hot against Nines’ jawline. “Come for me,” he growled again.

“Fuck, mm, fuck — Gavin,” Nines lost all control as his lover did make him come. He held on tightly as the pleasure rolled over him, soft noises still spilling from his mouth.

The sound of his name on Nines’ lips like that, Gavin could hardly handle it, but he also had a challenge to win. “That’s right, let me hear you. Let everyone know who owns _your ass_ … so I can fill you up with my come.”

Nines bit down on his bottom lip hard. His dog really didn’t know his place, did he? He locked his legs tightly around his lover’s waist and moved his hips forward roughly to grind his ass against Gavin’s cock. He could play this game just as well.

Gavin moaned in surprise as Nines shifted and drove him closer, deeper. “Fuck,” he gasped, but he dug his fingers into Nines’ hips. “C-Come on,” he panted, “let the neighbors hear you.” Nines was so fucking tight around his cock and he felt so good. How the hell was he supposed to last?

Thrusting back against every one of Gavin’s movements, Nines let his fingers tangle into the older man’s hair again. He pulled even harder. “You fucking mutt,” he groaned. “You’re not in charge here.”

Gavin couldn’t hold back when Nines pulled his hair. It wasn’t fair at all that Nines knew what a slut he was for rough play. “I never said I was.” His words were a rough groan as his orgasm crashed over him. He still bucked into Nines over and over again until, spent, he slumped on top of the other man. “But I’m still going to make sure everyone knows that you’re mine.”

Nines pressed an exhausted kiss to Gavin’s face. “Of course I’m yours, silly dog. I’ve never let anyone else come in me.”

Gavin shuddered roughly and, despite the fact that his lungs were begging for air, he pressed greedily into the kiss. “Fuck,” he gasped when their lips parted. “That’s what I was fucking saying.” He laughed breathlessly and stole another kiss.


End file.
